Everlasting Love
by iiRoseStar.x3
Summary: SasukexSakura -XX... Starts at Naruto Shippuden 51-52.. What if Orochimaru and Kabuto have a need for another curse marked person? A certain pink-haired kunoichi to be exact.. SRRY IF SUMMARY SUCKS!SUMMARIES ARE EVIL! First fanfic too!R&R CHAPTER 18 up!
1. I Meeting One Another

**This fanfic is starting from.. episode 51-52 yu know? Where Team 7(Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai) are in Orochimaru's hideout, and where Sai ALMOST betrays them?LOL I just got inspired after I watched it, I'm re-watching all of the series mind you to know! **

**And I just wanted to say..**

**OMG! KARIN IS A BITCH! (Naruto shippuden 116)**

**&&**

**RIP MICHEAL JACKSON! You will always be the King of Pop**

--

--

- _Peace cannot be kept by force, only by understanding_ –

--

--

**Chapter 1, Meeting One Another**

--

--

"Where is he!? We've searched everywhere..." A pink-haired kunoichi said to her fellow teammates.

"Sai, couldn't.. He wouldn't assassinate Sasuke! Not, after what I've talked about... No...." Naruto muttered to himself. Yamato looked at Naruto and his eyes saddened.

They were on a mission. A special mission. Their mission was to bring back, or assassinate Uchiha Sasuke, their long, lost friend. They were currently in a lair, Yamato's clone led them to there from their previous encounter with Orochimaru and Kabuto thanks to Sakura's defeat of Sasori of the Red Sand.

Sakura gasped, as she saw a light coming from her right, from her view, she could only see pieces from the ceiling and Sai. Without thinking, she ran there with anger. When she reached him she grabbed his collar of his shirt yelling,

"What is your intention Sai? One minute your on our side, then on the ANBU's secret mission stuff! What are you do-" She got cut off, as she heard the voice she had longed to hear in a long long time.

"Sakura,"

'_That voice... It couldn't be....._'

She turned her heard slowly towards the figure of the voice. When she gazed up there, she could see a black figure, the shadow, as the sun was in her eyes. There stood Uchiha Sasuke, their target of their mission.

"Sas-Sasuke..?" She whispered out.

Then, she saw Sharingan eyes slowly revealing themselves.

"Aa," He replied in a masculine voice. God he had changed alot. More cold. More... Un-caring.. And more handsome too..

Sakura could hear Naruto's hurried footsteps approaching them. She lowered her head closing her eyes slowly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! What are you doing? Aren't you telling off Sai and....." Narutos eyes widened this time.

"Sasuke.." He whispered.

Then, a moment of silence. All they were doing were staring at each other examining each other until Yamato came walking into the scene.

"Sasuke! We here to bring you back! Please, come back!" Naruto pleaded, tears starting to form.

Sasuke's hair was waving all about as it was really windy.

"Do you think, that I would come back to Konoha? Naruto. I've told you a million times. I had cut all of my ties with Konoha. Including my bonds, I cut them," Sasuke stated closing his eyes.

Naruto was expecting this answer.

"Sasuke, we've came all the way here! Just for yo-"

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. His hand on his shoulder, almost like hugging him. He went close to Naruto's ear.

"Why don't you just go back to Konoha, and train harder to become Hokage and not waste your time on me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, then saddened.

"How could a person become Hokage if they can't even bring back their long lost friend?" Naruto replied.

Sakura put her hands behind her back and got out her single piece of fingerless gloves that reached up to her mid-arm. She took it out of her travelling bag and put it on her right hand as they were talking.

She could see Sasuke smirk and that made her angry.

"You just never learn do you?"

He pulled out his Kusanagi slowly out of its sheath and pointed it down to Naruto. And as it were slow motion, swung it down, then you could hear something being cut. Naruto didn't feel any pain as Yamato did a wood jutsu just in time.

"Sasuke!"

'_He..He almost killed me. And he had no emotion on his face..Did he really change?_'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'_That bastard, how could he do that? ... But....Is that really Sasuke..?_' She thought.

Naruto and Sai charged at him at the same time.

"If this is the case, then we'll just have to bring you back by force!" Naruto screamed out ready to punch.

Just before Sai and Naruto were going to land a hit on Sasuke, Sasuke called out

"Chidori Current No Jutsu!"

Then, a spark of lightning splattered all across Sasuke electrifying Naruto and Sai causing them to rebound back. After they couldn't move as they were numb, and from the pain, they fainted.

"Sakura, stay on the sidelines, we'll need you later for healing,"

"Hai, Yamato-taichou," Sakura replied disappearing in a breeze of cherry blossoms.

Yamato charged to Sasuke doing some hand signs and wood came out from the ground trapping Sasuke in a Wood-like prison. Sakura and Yamato waited for the results and a few seconds later, Sasuke, with inhuman speed, jumped out from inside and onto the ground.

Yamato did some hand signs and a humongous bunch of trees grew quickly trapping Sasuke, only leaving his head visibly. Yamato took out his kunai and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach, not killing him. Then he's eyes widened, a poof was heard as it was a clone. Then Yamato turned around just to see Sasuke charging in with his Kusanagi in hand. He used his kunai to cut it in its middle but to no avail as it pierced through his skin into the ribs. He screamed( **A/N: Manly, not girly!**) and squinted his eyes as the pain was really painful. He tried to get up but due to Sasuke's pressure against his sword and since he was pressed against a boulder, he couldn't. Then, he couldn't feel his chest, like it was numb, then he's eyes widened.

'_Don't tell me his sending chidori filled currents into my body!_'

"That.. Was the wrong way to block the attack. My sword Kusangi, is different. Its the best of the best,"

Sakura. Who was on the sidelines, couldn't stand to see her captain in pain. So she jumped into the scene with lightning speed flawlessly. She walked up to Yamato who was pressed against a rock and put a hand above the area where the sword was. Her hand turned green and the chakra was entering Yamto's body.

Then she looked up to Sasuke with hurt and hatred and anger.

With her free hand, her left hand, she infused chakra into his sword, and his sword had no more of his Chidori currents. Since there was no use for the sword, he withdrew it. Sakura without looking at Yamato, asked,

"Yamato-tachiou.. Daijoubu?"

But, she just felt weight on her legs. She looked down seeing Yamato unconscious. She was confused. Still keeping an eye on Sasuke, she searched Yamato's body with her chakra and found poison inside, not much of harmful ones.

"You put poison," She stated to Sasuke.

She faced her whole body to him and slowly unsheathed her katana. It had a black handle that had dark pink cherry blossoms and a bell attach to it. She smirked.

"You're not the only one who uses swords here, say hello to Kurachi," She said.

She knew that he wouldn't attack first so she attacked first. She charged with her chakra enchanted fist and her katana in her other hand. She saw Sasuke about to kick her abdomen so she jumped and charged her katana to him. He obviously blocked it with his sword, she expected this as she kicked him with her right leg on his face to the side. He flew back a few metres.

"You've improved," He stated while getting up wiping off the blood that was coming out of his chin.

"Of course, I wanted to bring you back to Konoha with Naruto. I'm ready for this, i've trained hard with Naruto. He's stronger you know? Stronger than you. And he didn't become an asshole and leave the village unlike you!" She shouted angrily.

Sasuke seemed angry as his eyes narrowed.

"You're... Annoying.." He said.

Sakura smirked,

"Ohh? Of course I am, after all, I have pink hair, a wide forehead, but I'm right! He's stronger than you!"

She needed to provoke him in order to beat him, it was what she learned from Ibiki from Interrogation lessons.

He did get annoyed as he headed straight for her. She went into an offensive stance waiting for his attacks. He came in with his katana, she blocked it with her katana and he attempted to punch her on her chest but she caught it just in time and twisted it earning a cracking noise. They both withdrew a kunai and they clashed in mid air then land sliding in opposite directions.

'_She has really improved over the years, no more of the fan girl attitude..._' He thought.

They both stood up straight, the wind came and blew Sakura's long, waist-lengthed hair making the smell of cherry blossoms wizzling across the battle. Sasuke was sure that he could smell it from where he was. Sakura did some hand signs and called out

"Water Style: River Current Down," She did another series of hand signs and called out, "Lightning Style: Bird Cry,"

After, a large amount of water went straight to Sasuke at speed that looked invisible. And after, lightning was produced within the water making the water electrified. The attack hit Sasuke but Sasuke used the Substitute Jutsu.

They were 10 metres away from each other. He did some hand signs and ran in a circle, circling Sakura, preparing for a Jutsu. Sakura closed her eyes and did some hand signs, " Sakura Blillizard no Jutsu!" Then she had 8 kunais within her hands(**A/N:** **Sorry, but I forgot the name of what its called!XD.. It that jutsu that Sakura used only in Naruto Movie 1! And I jst remembered because **OXEYESETTOKILLXO HELPED ME, thnku!) There were cherry blossoms covering mini bombs attached to the kunais, and within the bomb, it would cause an explosive as well as a toxic smell that would make the inhaler fall into deep sleep. She concentrated really hard and she frowned.

'_Damn it.. He's too fast.._' She thought.

As Sasuke was running, he called out while doing hand signs,

" Fire Style: Fire Wheel Of Death," As he said it, when he was running, fire was trailing him. He circled Sakura in a circle of Fire, then he jumped up to the cliff and watched she was doing.

His gaze softened as he remembered the technique she was doing. It used to be THEIR jutsu, he would provide the fire bombs while she would implant the cherry blossoms. He shook his head to rid of those past thoughts and began circling the cliff, planning to put the whole scene on fire.

'_I guess she enhanced it.._' He thought.

Sakura jumped up high, equal to the cliff's height and as she went into a crouching position, still in mid air, she twisted and called out,

" Wind Style, Tornado Works," And as she said it, a tornado formed, and she was in the eye of the tornado. Still in the tornado, she began to spin and she released her kunai's aiming for Sasuke. She could hear him, from the wind. Her nature manipulation chakra type was surprisingly water, wind and lightning.

'_I know that if I use a tornado.. A wind type jutsu, it'd enhance fire, but it should've worked_' She thought.

As she stopped the tornado, she landed gracefully on the ground in the centre searching for Sasuke. She found him, lying on the ground with 6 kunai's embedded into him. She felt a suspicious tingling. And smirked while putting her hands together forming a hand sign.

"Kai,"

After, all she saw in front of her was a log.

"Smart move Sakura, very good," Sasuke said from behind, "But not enough,"

She felt pressure on her neck and the last thing she heard from another different voice, no doubts Orochimaru's was,

"Sasuke-kun,"

--

--

--

**Pages: 7 ------- HOLY CA MOLY! =)))**

**How'd ya lik that ppl? I noe theres no fluffy stuff or love.. BUT..Do you honestly think sasuke would warm up to sakura that quick?LOL ... The sasukexsakura moments would probably be in chapter 2-3........ Coz im planning stuff.. lol**

**FIRST FANFIC TOO!**

**LOL**

**R&R if interesting! ;) --- IF YOU DONT, I'LL SEND NEJI TO JUKEN YOU! Or wateva majigy **

**Until next chapter, GOODBYE**

**Signed your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARHHxx**

**UPDATED:**

xx-- _**04.07.09 **_--xx


	2. II Surprises

**Ohh god... Im lik so srry if i don't update much........ I hav this thing going on... WHERE I LOSE MY INSPIRATION.. so im trying to do this all in one day...and the keyword is TRYING..TRYING TO...lol**

**Its weird since I have JUST started this fanfic.. HEHE**

**Anyways..ENJOY ^^**

--

--

- _Achievement is not a destination, but a journey _–

--

--

**Chapter 2, Surprises**

--

--

Sakura opened her eyes feeling pain all over her body.

'_Where am I? Where WAS I?.. Oh! I was fighting with Sasuke... And Naruto and the others were unconscious... Sasuke knocked me out... Where am I?_'

She looked around, but she only saw black.

'_Is this.. Am I in one of Orochimaru's dungeon cells?_'

'**NO duh! WHERE ELSE DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! We're prisoners!**' Her inner screamed/

'_You! Your my inner! I haven't talked to you in ages!_'

'**Ya man. So like. YO, whatsup my outer?**'

'_Inner! We're in a horrible situation and you're acting like nothing's happening?!!! DUDE!_'

'**Alright, sorry sorry! Let's just think of a plan and move out yeah?**'

'_Right, now let's think.. Oh I kno-_'

Sakura's thoughts got cut off as the rusty door of her cells opened slowly. In came a tall male figure.

"Sakura-san, you're finally awake,"

Sakura had some fear in her, she scooted back until her back was against the wall. Now that she could actually see with the light coming out from the halls, she saw that the cell was only about 4 metres squared.

"No need to be scared... Orochimaru just planned something out of the ordinary," The figure said.

The figure walked out leaving the door open.

Sakura was slightly confused, was she suppose to follow him? She did anyway. When she stood up, she winced, as her body felt like a thousand needles had been embedded into it. But she endured the pain not showing her weaknesses. She walked out of the cell and saw that the figure was Kabuto.

"You," Sakura growled.

Kabuto, who had his back faced towards her, turned his head and lift up his glasses slightly(**A/n: You noe that thing that ppl who wear glasses do every now and then wen their glasses fall? Yeah, it's that**). He smirked.

"Yeah me,"

He said walking forward expecting her to follow. Even though Sakura was pissed, she had no choice but to follow, so she did so. On the way, there were a lot of twist and turns. She also noticed that there were a lot of doors like the one she was in before. Were all of those room's prisoners?

Sakura cringed at that thought, '_How horrible!_'

She looked at the side stop walking. '_I could escape.._'

Then, almost like Kabuto reading her mind, said without stop walking, "Don't waste your effort, we've drained almost 99% of your chakra,"

Sakura scoffed and continued walking not scared. With what amount of chakra she had, she spread it out not caring if Kabuto felt it and felt for any chakra signals. There were loads, but most of them were really low, lower than hers. Then, she felt a powerful familiar and dominant chakra.

Sasuke

And another which was dark, probably Orochimaru's.

Then, they arrived in front of a door that looked the same as the other doors. It was made of wood separated from each other. Kabuto stood back and did rapid hand signs and put his palm on the door calling out, "Kai,"

Then, the appearance changed into a steel door with only a knob and key hole. Kabuto took out a key and opened the door revealing a room with a few stuff. Then she saw on the bed, Orochimaru, in a sitting position. He was smiling gruesomely.

"Hello Sakura-chan," His voice filled up the whole room with a dominant feeling.

Sakura stepped back in fear. She never was this close with Orochimaru, who knew what he was going to do with her. Maybe his expirements?

"No need to be afraid," He said looking sickly.

"Why am I here Orochimaru," She asked spitting out his name.

"Where are your manners? Just like Sasuke-kun huh?" Sakura's eyes narrowed at the word of her ex teammate.

"Ohh, I need you. You're going to become part of Oto. Accept?" He asked carelessly.

"No," She answered, almost on instinct.

"Piss off Orochimaru," She continued.

"I'll never become part of Oto, I'll kill myself even. I am loyal to Konoha forever,"

Orochimaru smiled (**A/N: AN UGLY ONE MIND YOU!**).

"I want someone loyal to ME. Just like that," He said getting up from his sitting position, "That's why I chose you. You have excellent chakra control, as well as observing skills, even genjutsu. Just excellent. I observed you while watching your battle with Sasuke-kun, your brilliant," He said taking another stepped forwards.

"And, it is why I am giving you a gift,"

"I said I REFUSE," She shouted back.

"If you don't comply, Kabuto has made a new type of poison, one of amnesia. We could erase your memories and give you false ones. And you'd think there's nothing wrong with it," He replied.

"Sasuke, he... He wouldn't betray me! He'll help me! He's here.. I know it!"

'_Man, that makes me sound so helpless!_'

'**I don't think Sasuke is coming to help us.. HE ALMOST KILLED US!**'

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Sasuke-kun doesn't know you're here. When he knocked you out, we just had some talk and he went back to training. We just tricked him mmmm.."

He said twirling a lock of Sakura's long pink hair. She slapped his hand away and stepped many steps back but bumped into Kabuto, he grabbed hold of her hands.

'_If he said gift.. Oh no! The curse mark!... NO! I don't want to curse mark!_'

Her eyes widened and she struggled trying to get free from Kabuto's grasp but it didn't work.

"I don't want the curse mark! Stop it! I don't want it!" She yelled out.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. You might be my next vessel after _Sasuke-kun_. And probably, before that happens, you and him will produce a heir and I'll take over his body too..." He said chuckling evilly after.

Her eyes widened again.

'_Me and Sasuke? Lies.. All Lies! No.... Im not going to betray Konoha!_'

Sakura looked petrified. She was now frozen on the spot. She was going to receive the curse mark. She was going to become part of Oto. She was going to be loyal to OROCHIMARU!

Then, she felt him licking her face she made a move to slice his tongue with her kunai but she couldn't, she was paralysed.(**A/N: What's that Jutsu called wen Sakura&Sasuke were in the Forest of Death where Orochimaru did that eye technique? And it cause paralysis... Well, pretend I wrote it! XD**) She could feel Orochimaru smirk.

"This time, not only will you have the curse mark.. Unlike Sasuke-kun... I'm implanting a seal on you, so you can obey my orders without hesitation. Great huh? But beware, it'll be so painful that you wouldn't be able to scream," He said biting his fingers and doing some hand signs.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Human Bind Seal," And with that, he drew a swirl on her neck and he went closer and extracted his fangs. His fangs dug deeply into Sakura's flesh.

A loud deafening scream was heard throughout Orochimaru's lair.

Orochimaru stepped back and Kabuto let go of Sakura as she fell to the floor grabbing the area where he bit. Her neck felt like it was.... She couldn't describe it. She couldn't scream. Orochimaru was right, it was too painful to scream.

'_What's wrong.. I can't scream.. It hurts.. It hurts so much.._'

Her eyes were lifeless as she had silent tears coming out.

"Sakura-chan, this time.. You only have 5% chance of surviving.. Since we drained your chakra. I need someone powerful. So this is a test," He said walked out of the door.

Kabuto followed pursuit.

He closed the door behind him leaving Sakura in the room.

'_Am I going to die..? Only 5% of survival.. Tsunade-sama.. Naruto.. Kakashi..Ino.._'

It was the last thought before she saw black again.

**With Sasuke..**

He told Orochimaru he was going to train, but he was actually going to his other room to rest.

He sat on his bed thinking over what had happened. Orochimaru literally threw Team 7 out of the lairs. And man, Sakura really changed. She really was weak, and now, she was nothing but weak. Then he thought back to Naruto. Was he really strong as Sakura said? They really wanted him to come back.

He sighed and laid back on his bed.

'_I had cut all ties with Konoha, and I cut my bonds, its history now_'

He was staring at the celing.

'_Whatever, they left already.. So it's no problem_'

He turned and closed his eyes. But his eyes opened once again as he heard a loud deafening scream probably from Orochimaru's experiment room. But was weird, was that it was a female's scream, Orochimaru normally had male experiments. Sasuke dropped the topic as he didn't care. Orochimaru could do whatever he wanted, it had nothing to do with him. But he had a gut feeling that it was something bad.

--

--

--

**Pages : 5 ----- Not much aye? Oh wells LOL**

**When SAKURA and SASUKE meet.... . It'll be in the next chappie!!!!!!!**

**For now......R&R PLS!**

**Spanx**

**HAHAS.. Im planning to write my BEAUTIFUL reviewers on my nxt chap.. SO YU BETER REVIEW..OR ELSE! I'll get Naruto to annoy you!MUAHAHHA**

**Lol**

**Until then!**

**Your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARHxx**

**UPDATED:**

XX-04.06.09-XX


	3. III I Hate You

**Like I sed ppl! I'm trying to do as much in one day! So for now, the updates will be recent! HOLY! I'm typing like 10000000000000000000000000 words/s .. YOU NOE WHY? BECAUSE OF YU REVIEWERS! GONNA GET A HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!!! THNKU reviewers!**

**GUYS, im really really sorry if my efforts aren't up to ur expectations! IM A 12 YR OLD! =)))**

**Be nice! Im really small..and innocent..**

**-My little corner.... MUHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAHAHA.. IM GONNA KILL-**

***GRINS***

**ENJOY!**

**Btw, MY Y key is stuffed so excuse me if i miss a y! XD**

**Oo and remember to R&R! You probably hear this all the time, but it's worth a shot! (IM BRIBING)**

**IF YU REVIEW, it makes me update faster! ---- NOT REALLY! XD But actually, it actually does make me type FASTER, coz my heart feels more happy and in the MOOD HEHE**

--

--

-_Someone who hasn't made a mistake, has never tried something new_-

--

--

**Chapter 3, I Hate You**

--

--

She awoke again. Seeing black again. Feeling pain again. And again, a door opened slightly again. And AGAIN it was Kabuto,

"It seems like you survived.." He said.

Sakura went into a sitting position and felt pain all over her body again. As a medic-nin, she knew she was sick.. A fever. Probably after effects of receiving the curse mark. She cringed at the thought of having the curse mark. She touched her neck where the curse mark was and her posture sunk.

'_I have the curse mark... I have the curse mark...._'

"Come," Kabuto commanded.

'_I want to kill myself.. I have to... Orochimaru is going to control me and use me.. I am still loal to Konoha not him!_'

Sakura did not obey Kabuto but then,

"Come," Said a different voice, most probably Orochimaru's.

Sakura smirked. What was the difference of Kabuto and Orochimaru? It wasn't like she was going to obey HIM. But her body thought otherwise as it stood up and went outside the cell even though her body felt like a thousand needles were in her. Her body just wouldn't stop walking no matter how much her brain told it to not.

Orochimaru smirked as Sakura's facial expression was an angry one.

"The seal is working Sakura-chan. Remember? Now you HAVE to obey me even against your wishes. Follow me," He said walking right.

Sakura complied, even though she didn't want to, as wells as Kabuto.

Orochimaru stopped walking and waited for Sakura and Kabuto to catch up. Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto as Kabuto nodded. He did some hand signs and the three were gone in an instant. They reappeared on an island.

'_Don't tell me their gonna ditch me! Wait..That's good... But what if they're killing me here?!OH NO! But.. I will accept death.. I will die a honourable death. I might as well do it now before I kill someone on Orochimaru orders..._'

'**Wait! Don't kill us yet! I don't wanna die! And we might see Sasuke-kun!!!!!!**' Her inner shouted.

Sakura stopped walking as Orochimaru commanded her to. They were in front of a steel door(A/N: **Guys, they're at where Karin, the betch, guards the place of prisoners and where Sasuke and Suigetsu pick up their teammates Juugo and Karin**). Kabuto did a jutsu and the door disappeared.

The walked into the cave and Sakura behind Orochimaru, Kabuto walked behind Sakura as there was no space to walk side by side. In the lair/cave, she saw several prisoners in jail-like sections.

'_Don't tell me i'm going to become a prisoner!_'

Orochimaru stopped walking once again.

"Kabuto. Sakura-chan, stay with Kabuto and don't kill him," He walked to the left and opened a door and went inside.

Sakura 'tch'ed and walked to the prisoners. They were all staring at her in amazement, as they've never seen her before, and also at her beauty. Sakura's gaze softened, they had been walking for almost an hour in their lair/cave and as they were walking, the place was just all filled with humans, prisoners.

They were probably previous experiments, just being wasted and tossed aside. She felt sorry for them but her gaze hardened as she walked back to Kabuto.

' _I'm probably going to become one of them_'

The door that Orochimaru left in opened, and out came him and another kunichi. One with red-hair and matching eyes. She wore glasses and she wore shorts that were too short representing a slut.

"Here she is," Orochimaru said.

The red-head looked at Sakura in disgust.

'_She looks too pretty for my liking_' Karin thought.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, I'll look after her alright," Karin said smirking.

Sakura noticed that she had a fan girl style within her appearance as well as the way she spoke.

'_This looks bad... I AM going to be a prisoner!_' Sakura thought angrily.

"Sakura-chan.. DON'T kill Karin. And DON'T escape this lair/cave, you're a prisoner until I come back," He said walking away with Kabuto.

"Farewell," He said disappearing within the darkness of the cave.

"Farewell," Sakura repeated softly. She closed her eyes in anger. '_I am going to be token are of by HER.. Freaking hell! My death is almost at its time for sure_'

Karin smirked putting her hands on her hip,

"Look bitch, here are my rules, you obey me and I don't mess with your head,"

Sakura smirked this time,

'_Ohh yeah, she thinks she is good at torturing mentally, she doesn't know that who she is dealing with has been trained under the best one, Ibiki, HAH.._'

'**Hey, are you thinking what I'm, thinking?**'

'Oh yeah, its torturing mentally time' They thought in unison together

'_We could have fun befor we _die'

Sakura walked to Karin and pass her pissing her off immediately.

"Come back this instant!" Karin commanded. Her voice was so dominant and scary it sounded like it was coming form a male.

Sakura stopped walking and smirked once again as she felt Karin's chakra flicker triumphantly, she made her face into a scared expression and turned around,

"Ohh! Gomen gomen! I didn't know you had such a scary voice!" She mocked.

Karin stuck up her nose and spread a spark of chakra. Sakura fainted after that.

'_Knock Out 2 no Jutsu.... Success.. This little bitch won't know what hit her_'

**With Orohimaru and Kabuto...**

Shortly after there presence in the island, they teleported back to their original lair. Once they were there, Orochimaru started coughing violenting, blood coming out of his mouth. He then started shaking and trembling. When Kabuto saw this, he helped Orochimaru to his chambers. He set Orochimaru on his bed ,

"Orochimaru-sama! Your condition has gotten worse, you really need to switch bodies soon," He said as Orochimaru was coughing. Kabuto was rubbing his back,

"I'm going to get your medicine. Just wait,"

Kabuto exited the room and walked to his medial lab.

**With Sasuke....**

In a room not far from Orochimaru's, a strong figure woke up. The figure opened his eyes revealing Sharingan eyes.

"The time has come to kill Orohimaru,"

--

--

--

**Page: 4 **

**OH GOD OH GOD///**

**IM SO SO SO SO SRRY!! The update took a while as I had to go to the shops!**

**And this chapter is the last chapter I'm doing for this day! =)) My nxt chapter mite be 2mrw... OR EVEN IN A WEEK!**

**R&R please! No I mean PRETTY please! =))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARHxx**

**UPDATED:**

XX-04.07.09-XX

**--**

**--**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**I give my thanks.. AGEN.. PUBLICLY.**

**Riia Herogoochi : **THANK YU

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **THANK YU

**Kitten1596: **THANK YU

**SexySakura69: **THANK YU

**OXEYESETTOKILLXO**: THANK YU

**Itachilver: ** THANK YU


	4. IV We Meet Again

**WOWers..Well…Maybe I haven't lost my inspiration since I'm still bothered to write all of this! XD**

**I have no more of author's notes… I'm so sad… Im always talkative…**

**OKAY!**

**I'll admit it..**

**I GET MOOD SWINGS!!**

**MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Ahahaha..? =)))**

**Im sad now..I 4got wat I was going to write!=(((**

**OHH!!! Yeah, I N OE I SED SASUKE AND SAKURA WOULD C EACH OTHER..=))) BUT I completely forgot abt that! (forgetful as always)..THIS HAPPIE THEY WILL! WOOOO**

**SO..**

**ENJOY!**

**AND R&R pretty please!! **

**=DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**WAITWAITWAIT!**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH IS VERY SAD… ppl only add to favourites.. =((((**

**BUT PRINCESS PINKSTARH IS VERY HAPPY THAT THEY EVEN BOTHERED TO!**

**TEEHEE**

--

--

-_Don't let your victories go to your head, or your failures go to your heart-_

--

--

**Chapter 4, We Meet Again**

--

--

"The time has come to kill Orochimaru,"

Sasuke got up from his bed and went into the shower(**A/N: Don't think jst showering would kill Orochimaru Sasuke!**). He turned the cold water, only the cold water and he lowered his head down while leaning against his hand which was on the wall.

'_Orochimaru wouldn't kill Itachi even if he takes over my body.. He isn't strong enough anyway…_' He thought thinking back to his past.

_Flashback.._

_Sasuke was on his way back to his chambers as he had just finished his morning training. He was walking pass Orochimaru's chambers, he scoffed but stopped walking as he heard Kabuto say the word 'Itachi'. He stopped infront of the chamber and listened. They wouldn't sense him as he masked his chakra, he had always masked his chakra, ever since he arrived in Oto, he liked being private._

"_Orochimaru-sama, I don't think you should go and find _her_, your condition is more worse than before since you just encountered Itachi,"_

_Sasuke could hear violent coughs from behind the door. Then, moments passed and it was still silent._

"_I almost had him, but that Sharingan of his….." Orochimaru pasued," But soon, it'd be Sharingan against Sharingan… That'd be when I take over Sasuke-kuns body…"_

"_He's a fool… Thinking that you'd kill Itachi for his wishes…." He heard Kabuto._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed._

'So he's using me just to get my clan's bloodline limit.. That bastard_'_

"_To think that he's an Uchiha. He wouldn't know that he'd been tricked because I'D be him!" He heard Orochimaru chuckle evilly. He could even feel he's grin. But then, he heard him cough violently._

_Sasuke smirked._

'Nobody, and I MEAN nobody, tricks, or messes with an Uchiha, you've picked on a wrong person Orochimaru,'

_End Flashback…_

He turned off the water and stepped out as he was probably in the shower for 20 minutes. He dried himself and got changed. He gathered all that he needed for a long trip, and obviously money. He inhaled slowly and exhaled. Then he smirked, it was erasing an evil being's time……..

**With Sakura… (3 days later)**

Sakura woke up again and all she could feel was pain. And what was different from those other times she had woke up in Orochimaru's lair, was that she felt more at ease. She groaned and opened her eyes, and she jumped up a little shrieking. The prisoners she had seen previously were all huddled around her. There were about 10 of them, in such a small section in a jail-like cell.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," One of the prisoners said, he had black hair that was hurled to one side and he had a side bang. He'd looked cute for a normal civilian, but Sakura felt that he had chakra within him.

Sakura looked a bit frightened but her gaze softened as she smiled. They wouldn't hurt her. She knew it as they were prisoners, normal ninja's just wanting to be free of Orochimaru's experiments. She put on a warm smile that made them feel at ease also.

"Hi, its nice to meet all of you.." She whispered sadly.

"I'm Rouchie Ang,"

"I'm Suua Akata,"

"I'm Ammaue Shuuru,"

"I'm Jaichi,"

"I'm Peruu Biki,"

"I'm Jai Taemru,"

"I'm Acruto Ish,"

"I'm Kaname Iranee,"

They all said individually,

"Haruno Sakura! Pleased to me to you!"

Some of them looked normal, but most of them were all filled with muscles, and maybe fat…. But there was more than meets the eyes. Sakura curled up into a ball burying her mouth within her knees. She was getting cold as her fever was getting much, much worse. She felt like her head was spinning 99999km/h.

"What's your story ?" Said a voice beside her, she looked to her right and saw that there was a man in his early 20s. He was sitting similar to her. Curled into a ball and his arms were slightly hugging his legs.

"Mmmmm.. I was taken away from my team when I was infiltrating Orochimaru's lair…. And he gave me this," She said moving her collar away so he could see clearly of her curse mark," He also put a seal on me .. Where I have to obey him, I can't control it… Mou.." She groaned digging her face into her knees.

"Sou ka? That's really special… Apparently, only the best of the best get to have to curse mark, and only the most best stay alive. You're strong I presume then..?" He said.

"I guess.." Sakura said throwing pebbles on the ground.

"And you're..?" Sakura asked.

"Biki, Peruu Biki," He replied nicely.

"Mmmm…" Sakura said, her eyes dropping slightly, she was getting tired, it was probably her fever.

"And what's your story?" She asked.

"Aa… It's nice of you to ask, my story…. It's complicated… But what I can say.. Is that it all started when I was nine, I was homeless, and I was an orphan. I lived in the Tea country, in the Hidden village of rain. I had always been on the streets looking for food to survive, but then one day.. Karin… She was looking for men to become loyal to-" Then realizing he just blurted out what he wasn't supposed to.

'_What is he getting at..?_'

Sakura smiled,

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about your pass, part of my early memories I wouldn't want to say…" She whispered.

"Thank you.. For understanding…" He replied sincerely. She lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

'_Ninja's just can't live normal lives…. Kaa-san and Tou-san had always told me to not become a ninja because all the dangers there were waiting for me…But even so… They had always pressured me after they heard I was the Fifth Hokage's apprentice… They probably expected a lot for me as I was worthy of being so great. And because of me… They died sacrificing to save the Haruno heiress which is me…._'

"People just never know the aspects of being not what they're expected to be.." Sakura thought out loud accidently. She then realized her mistake and blushed.

"Gomen.. I wasn't suppose to think that out loud…."

"Mou, it's alright.. I understand, I can tell you this though…. My parents, before I was abandoned… Actually, to start off, I come from a prodigious clan.. And my father, which was a heir, married a civilian.. And apparently, I had only 35% of the clan's Bloodline Limit. My other twin brother who was born first has 65% of the Bloodline Limit. We both shared the spotlight.. Until he died on a mission.. It was D-ranked, but there was a war going on at that time. After, my dad had pressuring me to become stronger… The pressure was too much and it caused me to go berserk. My dad was furious with me and he just abandoned me.. Because I wasn't enough… Of what he had expected…." He explained truthfully.

Sakura had a sad smile on.

"I guess we're somewhat similar.. My parents put too much pressure on me and-" She got cut off as a loud bang was heard from the outside.

"What was that?" She asked suddenly standing up, but she went back down as her curse mark ached. Her eyes were lifeless.

"I heard that that Uchiha guy killed Orochhimaru!"

"You mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I don't think it's true, Orochimaru is immortal!"

"Guys quiet down.. You know what happened to the other guys that were heard talking about this….."

"You're right.."

A bunch of the prisoners were talking about the defeat of Orochimaru of Sasuke, but of course, they stopped after they remembered what happened to the others. They all got killed. They weren't sure but they assumed it as almost half of the population of the prisoners got wiped out, and all of them were the ones talking about the defeat of Orochimaru.

Sakura swore she saw Ibiki smirk and narrow his eyes.

'_Wait a minute… Sasuke?.... He killed Orochimaru..? Oh fuck…_' She fainted as the pain was all too much..Again.

**With Sasuke…..**

"So…. We're getting our other members now hmm?" A shark-like shihnobi asked his onyx eyed new teammate.

"Aa, Karin and Juugo," Sasuke answered monotonously.

"I'm just glad we got my sword.. And are you sure about Karin..? Her personality just gets me pissed,"

"Her abilities are special. I need them,"

Suigetsu stopped walking.

"I guess you're right," he muttered.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were on their way to the Southern Hideout(**A/N: I just re-watched the episode and found out it was called that! YAY me!**). Sasuke had killed Orochimaru two days ago, it was so easy, and 5 minutes was all it took. Sasuke thought of Orochimaru as a disgrace and himself as well, because he even THOUGHT of giving his body to him. He just couldn't believe it. But he smirked at that time, because he knew, nobody messes with an Uchiha.

Shortly after the defeat of Orochimaru, Sasuke went to gather his men, first Suigetsu. But when he freed Suigetsu, he had a request, to retrieve Zabuza's sword. The day after, Sasuke led the way to Zabuza's grave but they took a detour as they found out a man called Tenzen Daikoku took possession of the sword. Sasuke tested Suigetsu of how powerful he could be and Sasuke smirked that time as Suigetsu retrieved the sword without much effort, even without killing, as Sasuke said.

And now they were on their way to retrieve their third and fourth member of Team Hawk(**A/N: Or was it Hebi?**).

On their way within the island, they noticed a lot of holes recently buried. Theyy both stopped in front of the main entrance, Sasuke looked over to Suigetsu. Suigetsu was confused then realized that Sasuke wanted him to cut the door down with his sword. He scoffed.

"Why can't we use yours?" He asked not wanting to damage his 'awesome' sword.

"Yours is fit for it," Sasuke answered simply.

Suigetsu 'hmpf'ed childishly and sliced the main entrance's door into pieces which caused an explosion like noise. They continued to walk within the Southern hideout which was in closed land. Throughout the journey, Sasuke noticed that there was half the number of prisoners than the time he came 4 years ago.

Even though half the number of prisoners, there were still a lot of prisoners, while he was walking, he heard whispers,

"Its U-Uchiha Sasuke..!"

"And he's here with a guy that looks like a shark.."

"He's here without Orochimaru! That means he did kill him right?"

And other similar comments of those. Five minutes later, he noticed that Suigetsu stopped walking, he was staring into the see-through prisoner cells.

"Suigetsu," He called out.

"Sasuke, how come there is a female prisoner? I thought he only experimented on males.." Suigetsu asked still staring at the females beauty, "And plus, this one is a chick!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, '_A female prisoner? Orochimaru must be sick_'

He walked towards Suigetsu and looked over into the prisoner cell. A bunch of prisoners were huddled up and it looked like they were surrounding something, or someone. He could hear a bit of the voices as they were whispering.

"Are you okay?"

"-kura, wake up"

"Sa-………. What's wrong,"

He had enough of it so he announced, "Prisoners," calmly but you could hear the threat in it. As soon as he said it, they all turned around and their eyes widened at the sight of the killer of Orochimaru(**A/N: Man, if only I could play the sound effects! .… It'd be like.. DUN DUN DUN..DUN….KA BOOM! …NAH JKS! XD .. On with the story.. XD**).

"Step back," He called out. They did as the were told. And there, he saw a petite figure with pink hair. WAIT pink hair?

'_Sa-Sakura? What is she doing here?!_'

He stormed off in anger and headed north. Suigetsu, of course follower pursuit. But their path was blocked by a red-head.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded in a scary MANLY voice. Suigetsu stepped back a bit rubbing his ears. "God, woman, you sound like a man,"

"Shut up," She said in anger.

'_So the rumors were true, Sasuke-kun did kill Orochimaru-sama_'

"Let's talk inside, out here isn't private enough," Sasuke said monotonously.

Karin narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Look, just because Orochimaru-sama died, that doesn't mean things won't be under controlled here. I'm in charge here," She said.

"I don't care, we need to talk, take us to a room where we can talk," Sasuke demanded anger starting to boil within him.

"Yeah, I'm tired!" Suigetsu shouted grinning.

"Shut up shark-face," She said turning her back on thm expcting them to follow her, trying to look cool in front of Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, free all of the prisoners, and the female you saw before, th pink haired one…Bring her to me," Sasuke demanded.

'_That little Haruno bitch?_' Karins thought.

"Hai, hai," Suigetsu said carelessly. He walked pass Karin and stole the keys off of her. Then, he exited the room.

--

--

--

**Pages: 8 **

**Aye you! Yeah you, click down there (Damn..there no key to point down! =((( )**

**For all yu ppl who don't review, prepare for the worse…..**

**Sasuke doesn't come to kiss u =3333333333333333**

**LOLers**

**Guys srry if there are a gizllion typos! My keyboard is like OLD! Its 10000 years old.. COUGH =)))) **

**Bye……………………………………………………..!**

**Your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARHxx**

**BTW, don't tell my keyboard this but… ITS RETARTED!**

**Byebyye again! ^^**

**UPDATED:**

XX-05.07.09-XX

--

--

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**Itachilver: **HOLY!!! HEHEs, yu aint no stalker! =PP ----- This woman is CRAZY I tell u!!.. XDCOUGH..i didn't say anything..

**Riia Herogoodchi: **THNKUHNKU, LOLers..

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **SEE?!?! They did se each other…BUT AT THE END! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA.. hehe..?

**Mikan908: **YA DUDE! SAKURAxSASUKE 4EVA!

**And these ppl, WHO JUST ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAV..Or alert thingy.. WATEVA its called!.. PRINCESS PINKSTARH IS STILL SAD coz of it! =(( I ask to review on this chappie! =3**

**Kimmlp: **

**Thuong-chan: **

**Amelia Iz in the Freaking House:**

**Sakuranata: **

**Kahoko:**

**Silver-Heart377:**

**Rockstar2112: **

TO ALL OF U 7, YU BTTER REVIEW on this chappie! ^^ (REMEMBER MY MOOOOOOOD SWINGS! XD)

TEEHEE


	5. V Suigetsu's Moments

**LOLers…**

**PRINCCESS PINKSTARH: I DIDN'T GET MUCH REVIEWS FOR CHAPPIE 4… That meant it suked rite? ='(((**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH is sad now**

**RANDOM GUY NAMED BOBBTERIYAKI: shame u ppl! *STEALS CHOCOLATE AND RUNS AWAY***

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: OH WELLs, LETS PARTY FO RTHE 5****th**** CHAPTER~!**

**RANDOM GUY NAMED BOBBTERIYAKI: *Runs back* MOOD SWINGS! EVERBODY! RUN AWAY!**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: *runs to bobteriyaki and kills him***

**R&R PLEASE! =))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**ENJOY ---- ^___^**

**TEEHEE**

--

--

-_Humans should be like candles, if they light another, they lose nothing_-

--

--

**Chapter 5, Suigetsu's moments**

--

--

**With Sakura….**

She opened her eyes as she heard voices calling out for her. When her emerald eyes was on show, she saw that it was all the prisoners with worried faces. The prisoners all helped her into a sitting position and feeling her forehead to see for a fever of not.

"Sakura-san.. Are you okay? You just fainted out of no where….." One of the prisoners asked, he had long blonde hair that was tied in a tight ponytail at the bottom, he had a side fringe.

"Yeah.. Its okay.. I'm fine! I'm fine!" She smiled, they cared for her already, at least she could stay at the prison in peace. Then she noticed, there were only 5 prisoners left, before there were about 10. "What happened to the other prisoners..?" She asked out of the ordinary.

She saw that the prisoners gulped and lower their heads. "They got taken away by Karin's men.. everytime it happens, they never come back…. She kills them.." One of the prisoners said. Sakura's eyes widened. '_She what?! That slut…. Killing them for no reason?!_'

"Nande..? Why did she kill them?"

"It's because they talked about the fact that Sasuke killed Orochimaru. She is loyal to Orochimaru and she doesn't like us talking about the death of him……" The same prisoner that helped her up explained. She saw that the other prisoners lowered their heads once again with sadness, except for one. Ibiki.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion 'What is wrong with him… Doesn't he care?'

Then it hit her. They said Sasuke killed Orochimaru!

"You said Sasuke killed him! Is it true?!" She half shouted. All of their eyes widened.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud! They'll kill us if they heard us!" One of the prisoners said once again. She heard a smirk from behind her and she sensed that it was Ibiki. He was also a bit too close to her for her likings so she scooted a little bit forward.

"Yes, apparently.. He did. And just a few moments after you fainted, he came in this hideout! With a shark-like friend of his! He came without Orochimaru, so the rumors must be true…His shark friend stopped in front of us gazing at you in shock I assume!.. He then said a few words that made Sasuke-sama come to here. And it seemed that he looked a bit angry..He stormed off afterwards.." Jaichi said, she assumed it was him, barely a whisper..

"Sasuke..? Looking at me? That..That means he did kill him eh? But what is he doing here in the prison…" Sakura trailed off.

"Everbodyy..SHHH!! One of Karin's men is coming!"

She then felt guilty of bringing up a sad topic so she changed the topic.

"Umm.. So how come you guys looked so worried when I woke up?" She asked hoping it'd changed the subject.

"Aa, well, here, since we know there are many dangers that lie ahead, we stick together, and sticking together means we look out for one another. Well, that's what we do in our prison cell… Some other prison cells are like us, but most other prison cells would kill each other if it meant freedom….Because Orochimaru always has this enjoyment of seeing people die in front of him… He brings us into a big room and tells us the last man standing gets to be free…." Jaichi explained.

Salura smiled. Even though their lives had been tainted and ruined, they still cared for each other and respected each other. Then her head started to hurt as she suddenly squinted her eyes,

"Sakura-san are you okay!" And other comments like that were being said b the other prisoners,

"Oh! It's okay! I'm okay! Just..Uhh, give me a little space! Mmmm," She whispered clutching her head.

"Are you sure?" Jaichi asked worriedly. Sakura nodded her head in response as she couldn't speak as her throat felt like it was on fire. She didn't want to worry them as they had lots of troubles already.

So as she asked, they scooted back a little giving her space. They didn't want her to feel odd so they continued on of what they were doing, just sitting down looking miserable and sad. Sakura curled up into a ball as she felt cold again. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten for 4 days, a normal civilian would've died by now because of starvation, but as a trained ninja, she could last for about a month without food and weeks without water. But she was still hungry.

**With Suigetsu..**

That Karin was such a bitch, who said that she could be so mean to him? Maybe Orochimaru, but he wasn't loyal under Orochimaru anymore, his new master was Sasuke!

"Oh wells, I'll just have to deal with her…." He said to himself tossing the keys without looking. Then he put his arms around his head and thought, why did Sasuke want that pink haired beauty or chick as he would call it? Then he grinned.

'_Who knew Sasuke was one for hormones! Hehe…._' His dirty though ceased when he remembered he was suppose to be freeing the prisoners.. And bringing the pink chick to his new master or leader…

He also whistled along the hallways happily. After, when he reached a prison cell, he grinned to them, they got frightened and scooted back thinking he was one of Karin's men coming to kill them. Suigetsu grinned and walked to the door and tried all the different types of keys.

"I'm here to set you guys free," He said while trying to find the right key.

"Really?..." One of the prisoners asked trembling of the coldness.

"Yep, FREE, F R E E," Suigetsu said still looking for the right key.

"Just like that?" Another prisoner asked with shock.

"Yes, but I do have a favour to ask…" He got the door opened, but he held it firmly,"Once you are set free, spread the word, the fact that the great Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru and freed us all," He finished smirking.

"Hai," They all chorused together, you could hear the eagerness and excitement in their voices. He opened the door and started to walk off, "Guys, watch out for Karin's men, and take care," he said as they ran off. He stopped walking as he saw there was still a prisoner left looking petrified curled up into a ball.

"Oi you, why aren't you going?" Suigetsu asked slouching to his side.

"I….E-Everytime Orochimaru-sama or his m-men s-say w-we are f-free to g-go.. Its always a d-death trap… A-And we a-all die… I'd r-rather stay h-here…A-And not d-die," He said shaking with fear.

Suigetsu observed the prisoner.

'_I guess this prisoner is a smart one. If I was free to go I'd just be running like there no tomorrow…._'

"Don't worry, it's not a trap. Orochimaru died, Uchiha Sasuke killed him, he ordered me to free all the prisoners….. But you have to watch out for yourself for Karin's men, they're all still loyal to Orochimaru even though he is dead, they'll kill you if they see you. So, take care and farewell," Suigetsu explained walking away going to the next prison cells. But he stopped walking as he heard a dark chuckle from behind him, as well as a kunai heading straight for his head. He didn't dodge it as he fell with a splat of water. Then the puddle of water reformed into Suigetsu again.

He looked pissed as he was thirsty of changing form like that. But then he smirked as he saw the terrified face of the man.

"W-What are you?" The man said shockingly as he stepped back.

"I'm Suigetsu.. A hu..man be..ing" He said slowly just like talking to a little kid. "And why are..you trying.. to kill ….me?"

"Uhhh.. I am just a spy of one of Orochimaru's underhand man, Karin! I swear! Please don't kill me!....." The man shook with fear as he fell to his knees with his bangs covering his face.

"I won't waste my time on you, but, DON'T kill the escapees," Suigetsu said walking away again.

"…..Because I'll kill you" The man continued running up to Suigetsu doing a series of handsigns, but he stopped mid way as he saw a big blade pierced through his stomach.

"Too slow," Came a voice from the back of him, and when Suigetsu retracted his sword, the man's body was fallen into two pieces, obviously meaning that he died instantly. Suigetsu tch'ed and put his sword back to its rightful place and walked off. '_Why am I always getting disturbed when I walk off? Let's run off then! Hehe_' So with that thought, he ran off to the other prisoner cells.

**With Sasuke And Karin…**

Karin led Sasuke into a room that had a table and a couch(**A/N: What ever you want to call it! =.= **) that was on the corner, there was no windows or anything else. Sasuke walked to the couch and sat on it putting his Kusanagi on it as well. He sat leg opened and he relaxed into the couch.

"Karin, I need you to join my team. I need you, come with me(**A/N: Yeah, I noe that it sounds like he likes her BUT NO!.... Its wat he sed in the series! DAMN IT! Karin doesn't match with Sasuke!**)" He said casually.

"Look, just because you killed Orochimaru, that doesn't mean all his previous followers will obey you!" She shouted like a man. '_Playing hard to get always works. HAH_'

"I said, I need you, it's a mere question. Yes or no" He demanded slightly annoyed.

"I refuse!" '_Fuck, It isn't working…_'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. '_Nobody shouts at an Uchiha_'. "I can always get another person that has similar abilities as you, I had also noticed that you can maintain order easily, and you are a smart one.. You disliked the fact that the prisoners were talking about the fact that I killed Orochimaru so you put a spy in each prisoner cell, and each time who spoke about it, the spy would tell you and you'd kill them. That's why there are digging burys outside," He said non-stop.

Karin made a face of the I-am-so-smart facial expression. "Aa, smart as always bastard," '_He's gonna bow down to my feet! Playing hard to get ALWAYS works_' Sasuke's eyes narrowed once again. '_And NOBODY, goes bad mouthed at an Uchiha…._Bitch' He thought(**A/N: Even though it's a bit OOCness, ITS SO TRUEE! TAKE THAT BIATCH KARIN! MUHAHAHAHA..aha! XD**). Then his eyes turned to Sharingan due to anger unconsciously.

Karin made herself look scared and frightened.. She stepped back and back until her back was against the door. She put her hands behind herself locking the door, then she put on a shy smile, stepping forward,

"Ahhh! If you really insist on me going on the journey with you, I might go, if you beg a little more.." She showed her true side, fan girl type. She walked closer and closer to him as she pulled down her glasses in a sexy manner(**A/N: Pft, IN HER STUPID DREAMS!**).

"How about it?" She asked shyly(**A/N: My fingers are burning because I'm writing about Karin! =0**) while tracing her fingers on his bare chest.

'_Oh god that hurts.._'

'**You know, that feels real good… But she's so like a prostitute! I say a no for her!**' Came a voice behind Sasuke's head. He closed his eyes as he was getting a slight headache. Karin took this the wrong way and thought that what she was doing felt good. So she went a little more rough and sat on his laps.

'_Who the heck are you?!_'

'**I'm your inner of course! I am the one who is manly and ADMITS everything unlike YOU! I gotta go for now! CHOA! And just to let you know, the prostitute is half way raping you!**'

Sasukes eyes snapped opened revealing Sharingan while glaring at Karin. The Sharingan eyes looked so demanding, dominant and… Scary. As soon as Karin saw his eyes, she jumped back in alarm.(**A/N: YEAH! Take that biatch! XD**)But obviously, since she was a fan girl, she squealed at his coolness and went back on his laps hugging him (**A/N: GOD SHE IS SO ANNOYING!**).

"I would go….But only if you kick out your friend Suigetsu.. We don't need him..Ne?We just need each other… Just us two.." She asked trying to sound innocent and cute, but really..IT SOUNDED LIKE DYING CATS!(**A/N: Oops.. Sorry Karin, I ACCIDENTLY had to say you sound like dying cats.. Actually..IT WAS A TYPO…………………………….**). Sasuke winced a bit and twitched. He got up, causing Karin to fall on her butt and said, "Let's go,"

**With Suigetsu..**

"This is the 89th prison cell…. Now to prison cell number 100 where that pink haired chick is…" He said to himself.

He had freed every prison cell except for two, the pink haired chick's one, and Juugo's one. '_Off to the pink haired chick's prison cell_'.. Throughout his 'own' adventure of freeing the prisoners, he had a total of 50 of Karin's men come to attack him. But obviously, he killed them without much effort. He was disappointed as he was expecting more of a challenge. He had just finished freeing the prisoners of prison cell number 99.

He was kind of disgusted, the halls were lit every 20 meters with either torches or candles on the walls, and the walls looked liked there were diseases on it, it was filthy. Not that he minded, because he did spend almost all his life in a similar environment.

A few seconds later, he arrived at his destination and saw that the pink chick was banging her head on the wall not knowing that his presence was there. She was muttering stuff like, "I wanna die, freaking Orochimaru… Damn him… I want to go home.. MOU IEE!!"

Suigetsu sweatdropped but laughed inwardly as her voice was the most cutest and funniest thing on earth to him. He bent over to the door and unlocked it saying the same things as he did to the other prisoners…….

As soon as Suigetsu opened the door, Sakura, with invisible speed grabbed his neck.

"Are you a follower of Orochimaru, and don't bother lying, because I can see it through you," She said narrowing her eyes as Suigetsu held his up hands in defeat.

"Duh I am under orders under Orochimaru, who else would I be serving under? I just here to send you guys into a death trap!" He said carelessly… Also doing hand motions. '_Let's see if she really can see through lies…_'

Sakura's hand was on Suigetsu's vein. So she could feel his heartbeats, when he said those words, she sent a tiny amount of chakra into him to see whether or not he was lying, if he was, his heartbeat would be irregular if he wasn't the heartbeat would stay the same.

And when he said those words, his heart beat quickened meaning he was lying.

Sakura let go of his neck and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry guys, he isn't under Orochimaru's orders!" She said cheerfully to the prisoners. All the guys sweatdropped.

'_Girls these days with mood swings…_'

But Suigetsu just backed away.. '_Woa, talk about MOOD SWINGS! One minute she's all serious and in the killing intent and now the cheerful whatever thing! OMG! HAH_' He then raised a brow and slanted to a side crossing his arms as she walked out with the prisoners trailing behind her.

"Where do you think you're going pink chick?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're free to go aren't we? And we're supposed to look out for Karin's men right?" She said without stop walking.

"Well, they are but you aren't, I had specific orders from Sasuke to bring you to him, and how the hell do you know to look out for Karin's men? I didn't tell you that yet.. Did I?"

'_Specific orders from Sasuke? Is he going to kill me? No, probably not.. He could've done so before when I was unconscious…… And man this is so random…_'

"Specific orders?" She repeated slowly to herself as she stopped walking."What if I don't want to go?" '_I don't want to see Sasuke, he would kill me on the spot, as well as Naruto.._' At the mention on Naruto in her thoughts, her eyes saddened

"Then umm.. Well, I don't know, Umm, a battle I guess.. But I suggest not, we both know that you don't have much of your chakra due to _starvation _and lack of a better condition. And, if you don't, your petty friends here will die," Suigetsu said smartly. '_Ahaha, man I'm so smart!_'

"So what is your answer pink chick?"

--

--

--

**Pages: 8, WORDS 3,000!! Woopsies… TOO MUCH! =((( but.. =))))**

**Until next chapter!**

**MAN, I out of ideas already!XD**

**HEHE!**

**Btw CHERRYBLOSSOMDEMON93, happy with the contents?=))))))))))) COZ IT BETTER BE! XD**

**Your author, **

**PRINCESS PINKSTARHxx**

**Updated:**

XX-06.07.09-XX

--

--

**REVIEW CORNER:**

: Even though ur a member but..Reviwing anonymously… THNKU!! =3

**CherryBlossomDemon93: ---- **YEAHH!!SHE THINKS ANIME GUYS ARE HOTTER THAN REAL LIFE BOYS! So true!

**Itachilvr: **DANG IT! SHE GAV ME THE CAPS LOCK DIEASE! =((((( --- YOU CANREMEMBER HER!.. After all, she's the one and only, crazy woman.. OH NO! I DIDN'T DO CAPS! =DDD

**XJane-chanX: **Man, you can be a mini me for Itachilver! XD CAPS LOCKK DISEASE TOO! =PP

**Animelover XD: **THNKYU SO SO SO SO SO AN INFITE SO's….. MUCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!LOLers..?

**The1runaway: Y**AY! SHE THINKs KARIN IS A FEMALE DOG! WOOO!!! =PPPP

**These ppl man, ONLY PUT MY STORY ON ALERT! WAT IS THIS?! SERIOUSLY! ==(((( PRINCESS PINKSTARHH IS SERIOUSLY sad..**

Lets go pinkland every1! LALALALALALALALALALALALA -------

MOOD SWINGS… DDD=

LOLers……………………

**Nek0Nek0: **YU… BETTER REVIEW ON NXT CHAPPIE DUDE! OR PRINCESS PINKSTARHH WILL BE VERY SAD!

_**ANDD THIS LADY WHO IS SO uhh..WEI RD?! =))) – **_She only put me as a fav author! SILLY GIRL! XD but still good! XD HEHEs ------ **prfan**

TEEHEE


	6. VI The Childish Two

**LOLers, srry for the late update.. Because yu see, wen i came home from school, i go on my msn mailbox and BONKERS! SO MANY MAILS! So, i had a heart attack, then i sumhow went to the hospitals to be treated by TSUNADE-SAMA! And i came home, but b4 that, i ate icecream at the shops!. And yerhs.. XD.. Im telling the most truthyess truth ever! =)))**

**Yes , I NOE IM REALLY COOL! XD Sighs... BUT IM MAKING THIS REALLY LONG SINCE I CANT WRITE 2mrrw since this guy is fixing my comp! ITS RETARDED ATM! hEHEs.. BUT, i mite update 2mrrw! **

**And yu noe..... I REALLY HOPE THE BITCH KARIN GOES TO HELL... not jst hell, BUT HELL 100000! Coz she'll die in hell 1, and die in hell 2 and so on.... IN THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN SERIES! **

**Heyy guys, do yu guys watch the Simpsons????????? BTW IM NOT RANDOM SO BEAT IT... just beat it... BLAH BLAH BL AH BLAH.. dad a da..LALALALA ! man i miss micheal Jackson! =(((**

**PLEASE GIV PRINCESS PINKSTARH SOME ROOM to be sad and miserable for a moment.. (MOOD SWINGS AGEN!)**

--

--

_Revenge is a poison meant for others, which we all end up swallowing ourselves._

_Vengence is a dark light that blinds all who seek it._

_Don't argue with idiot. They will bring you down to their level and beat you with experience._

--

--

**Chapter 6, Sakura and Suigetsu are Childish**

--

--

"So what's you answer pink chick?"

Sakura bit her lip. If she refused to go, the prisoners would die.

"Okay then... But can the at least guide be to the exit in case if they encounter one of Karin's men?" She answered slowly. '_When we're at the exit, I can flee with them..._' Suigetsu seemed unsure but agreed.

"Okay then, whatever," He said shrugging walking off to the North. '_It doesn't matter if this happens, if she tries to escape I can always stop her, she looks weak,_' He thought observing her as he was behind the group,_'Man, this is going to take so long...I hope Sasuke isn't impatient_'

Sakura followed, and so did the prisoners. They continued walkingand walking but Sakura just suddenly punched the wall beside her without chakra. It looked like instinct since she looked shocked. There, there was obviously the wall broken, and a man dead, all bones cracked, with blood coming out of his nose.

Suigetsu saw this and said, "I think those are one of Karin's men. And woa pink chick... Are you like good at genjutsu or something?AND HOLY....you little man! Are you like..... Batman wait, superman or something?!" He scratched his head in DUMBNESS(**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO SAY THT! XD**). Sakura smiled slightly as she remembered Kakashi complimenting her on her excellence in genjutsu.

"No, im not good at genjutsu," She said closing her eyes, "I'm AWESOME at it hmpf," She smirked. "AND, no im not batman retard," She continued to walk without looking back and then came a T-way, left, right, or straight? Since she was stubborn, and did not ask for Suigetsu's help, she walked straight, but the prisoners did not as they were gazing at Suigetsu.

"Oi, pink chick you're suppose to turn right," Suigetsu called out. Sakura skidded to a stop and walked backwards and turned right. "I knew that, now let's GO!" She said, mood swinging. Suigetsu shook his head in amusement. '_Silly girl_'

So, they all walked towards the exit. On the way to the exit, Sakura was thinking.

'_Man, im really bad without chakra..I sensed the ninja with instinct, not accuracy.... I really need to regain my chakra..._'

'**Yo Saku, are you feeling, ever since you fainted..Umm.. I fainted! **'

'_Hmm, i'm okay.._'

'**Like, how are we escaping? Im sure you've got something planned...**'

'_Inner, ......_' And so, she explained to her inner.

A few minutes later, they were near to the exit, on the journey, Sakura noticed that Ibiki was looking around suspiciously every now and then, and she narrowed her eyes.

'_What is with him..? He's always .. Suspicious and cautious, somewhat like a bad guy.. One of Karins men? No, why would she put him in a prisoner cell..... Perhaps he was being punished?_' Then her eyes widened as she stopped walking. '_He is a spy! For killing the people who spoke of the death of Orochimaru... A mean, how can she know who spoke about it and who didn't..? That means, he's gonna attempt to kill us since we're escaping!_' She, with lightning speed, grabbed a kunai and threw it at Ibiki, he attempted to dodge it but he was to slow so it hit him in his stomach, making him fall over but then it poofed.

Suigetsu, and the other prisoners turned their heads around as they did not notice. Suigetsu sighed annoyed and pulled out his sword ready to attack. He went into a stance of jumping up,

"Oi ummm...dude, don't.. I've got this, this guy will be finished..." Sakura said dodging a punch aimed for her head, then she gathered as much chakra as she could into her fist and punched Ibiki's chest, and the after effects, he flew 16 metres back and died instantly as his bones all crushed.

"In just a few moments.." She said at the same time. '_I was expecting more of a challenge.. But okay then...._'

Suigetsu smirked. '_Wow, maybe this chick isn't as weak and fragile as she looks.._'

Then she suddenly screamed putting her hand away from her face. "OMGOMGOMGOMG! Theres blood on my hand!!!! Get it off! EWWEWWEWW! YUCKKKKIEEEEEEEE!" She sulked tears forming anime style.

All the guys sweatdropped at her childish antics but Suigetsu laughed his head off. A few seconds passed until his laughing ceased. He had tears falling down from the laughter. "Woa, pink chick... You're just too childish," He breathed out walking to the exit, he stood at the exit with his arms crossed.

"Now, you stay, they leave," He simply said.

The prisoners looked sad and guilty.

"Sakura-san.. You don't have to do this... You have a high chance of dying if you go with him..." Jaichi said.

"Yeah... Are you sure of this decision..?"

Sakura still had anime tears in her eyes, and as she wiped them, she said

"Mouuu, I decided long ago. Don't make me more sad.. And after all, it is the duties of a honourable ninja" She replied slowly.

"But-"

"It's okay! Just go! It's one life for 5! Just go!"'_As long as I die a honourable death..._'

The prisoners all looked at each other.. and lowered their heads...

"Guys, if you don't go it, then you're not worth being ninjas! Go away you dumb idiots, you think fairness can solve it?!" Sakura yelled rather harshly '_If they won't go, I'll just have to act like I hate them.._ '

All of their eyes widened and they ran, without a word. Sakura's gaze softened, "It's all for the best...." She accidently whispered out. Suigetsu didn't hear it and walked back deep into the hideout.

"Let's go,"

Sakura smirked, '_I haven't given up on my plan yet.._'

She walked normally to the exit and she dodged Zabuza's sword by tilting her head to the left as the sword was swinging from side to side aimed for her neck. She faced to the sword as she slightly sensed Suigetsu there.

He was standing on the sword with crossed arms smirking.

"Oh, so you aren't weak..Well, that was lucky, if you died, I would've been in trouble with Sasuke," Suigetsu replied carelessly. Sakura raised a brow as she thought he was a.. Retard. Sakura positioned herself in an offensive stance but winced slightly as her head started to hurt as well as her knees slightly shaking. She was a bit angry because she already knew the odds of who was going to win. Obviously Suigetsu.. Because one, she had not even regained one eighth of her chakra, two, she had a fever, three she was receiving the after effects of the curse mark and four, she felt like shit!

"And give up, i'm sure you know who is going to win!" Suigetsu cried out grinning like a 5 year-old.

Sakura sighed and smiled. He really reminded her as Naruto. Then, unconsciously, she had tears running down since he reminded her so much or her brother-like figure Naruto. When Suigetsu saw her crying, he went BONKERS! Because, he had heard not to get in the way of a woman when she is crying! They get massive mood swings.. So he backed away slowly but since he remembered that he was a man, no, THE man. he said, "Pink chick, chillax, and follow!"

'_Mouu.. I really don't want this... Sasuke turned cold.... He's different now.. He will kill me on the spot.._' She thought.

'**Saku, stop thinking of the bad side, think of the good side.. Uhh... Umm.. You'll umm.. Spend more time with this dude..?**' Her inner tried to cheer Sakura up.

"Sou! OKAY! Let's go hup hup!" She cried out grinning happily. Suigetsu fell anime style. '_I'll never understand girls!'_

He sighed and walked South, and as always, Sakura followed. On the way to where ever Suigetsu was leading her, they had conversation.

"Say pink chick, aren't you suppose to detest me? Because like, i'm taking away your freedom away," Suigetsu asked out of the ordinary. Sakura had a thinking face on,

"Well, actually, you aren't the one doing that. Sasuke is. He ordered you. And yol, my name ain't pink chick! It's S-A-K-U-R-A," She said poking him on him chest with every syllable she pronounced.

Suigetsu raised a brow as she walked off while rubbing his chest, he ran up to her and grinned right in front of her face towering over her, as she was at least a head and a half shorter than him.

"Well, S-A-K-U-R-A, my name is Suigetsu, THE BEST!" He yelled right into her face childishly. Sakura smirked playfully and said,

"I'll just call you donkey, SINCE YOU LOOK LIKE ITS' BUM!" She grinned in triumphant as she saw his face.

"Ahhh! That's no fair! Ohh! Well, since i'm donkey, umm.. you're CAT! Because... You're umm..pretty..? WAIT no! YOU'RE a .. AH forget it! I'll just continue calling you pink chick!" Suigetsu yelled back. Sakura laughed hardcore.

"Dude, that's a compliment, coz you're calling me a chick!" She said walking off.. And flipping her hair girlyly playfully. Suigetsu's jaw dropped down.. And he tried to think of a comeback, '_Dang this girl is good at comebacks.._'

"Oi! Stop spacing out! Where are we going?This way?That way? Or there?" She asked pointing to random directions. Suigetsu stayed silent for a moment and was thinking.

"Mouuu, don't tell me you don't know where!" Sakura groaned. Suigetsu looked embarrassed.

"No! It's umm.. to the left!" He said pointing to the right, but changed his arm to the left quickly. Sakura eyed him carefully and tch'ed.

"Let's go then donkey's bum! Lead the way!" Sakura said cleverly. Suigetsu gulped and led the way.

**One hour later...**

"Donkey's bum! Face it! We're lost all because of YOU!" Sakura yelled wanting to pull her hair out. They had been doing a lot of twists and turns, and they were confused as they couldn't tell where was where since the hideout looked all the same.

"Ahhh.. We're not lost! I swear we are suppose to be.." He trailed off trying to look for the right word," here.. where umm.. this torch is suppose to be! Yeah!" He said squealing almost while pointing to a torch.

"Dude, there's that there too," She replied pointing to another torch behind them. Then Suigetsu's face face.

"Okay, I'll admit it.. We're lost...." He said stubbornly looking up to Sakura, who was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey! That's unfair! I want to stick my tongue out too!" He said childishly while sticking his tongue out.

Then Sakura snapped her head to the West.

"Oi donkey, I felt a huge chakra spark over to the west, I think its Sasuke's.. And I can feel.. Karin's chakra signature too..." She said.

"Well, it's your turn to lead anyway, let's go!" He yelled. They both ran at top speed without chakra, well, Sakura without chakra and Suigetsu with chakra.. Sakura could felt the chakra signatures becoming stronger and stronger.

"I can feel it now! It's right.... Her-Oppffft" She got cut off as she bumped into something very, very hard. She landed on the ground as a result of the impact.

"How cum I didn't see no wall here?" She muttered to herself while rubbing her head then she heard a loud squeak and THE ugly and manly voice.

"YOU!"

Sakura immediately recognised the voice. Karin. She started laughing hard, her laugh made Suigetsu laugh because.. It sounded retarded to him.

**The Rightful End End tht evr1 loves......................................................... JUST JKING! I wouldn't stop here, the chappie is just too short!XD**

**--**

**--**

"Sakura," A voice said above her, since she was on the floor, she turned her head up, 180 degrees(**A/N: God she's so short.. XDhehehes..**) and her eyes widened...

'_Sasuke.._'

'**Well, no duh**'

"S-Sasuke....." She breathed out. She winced slightly as she had a severe headache. Her eyes were widened as she clutched her head again like those other times, and this time, she clutched her neck where the curse mark was also.

She whimpered in pain as it was the same pain when she got the curse mark. She was in a sitting position before, and now, she was on the ground struggling for air and warmth. It was so, so, so cold for her. Then the pain on her neck felt like it was spreading, and it was.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_S-She has the curse mark..?_'

A loud screamed echoed throughout the hideout.

--

--

--

**Pages: 8 (Only 2,691 words... Sorrwi! =((( )**

**Hehes, since I was 'feeling' in the mood of being slack, I MADE THIS CHAPPIE SHORT! But fear not, I HAVE ALREADY STARTED CHAPTER 7 since i mite not update 2mrrw.. COUGH.. Like, wats the point in that then.. SIGHS.. PRINCESS PINKSTARH IS UMM.. i think its called PMSing..? I UUNNO! XD**

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEE!!! Hehehes..? I don't have anything to say.. This is boring! Oh god.. OH I NOE!**

**I gotta say.. SUIGETSU AND SAKURA should have a sibling-like relationship right? COZ IM DOING THAT!.... Like, he has such a bubbly and talkative attitude.. JUST LIKE NARUTO! HEHEHEHEHE....................................................................................**

**And man, i think im writing this abit too.. easy going... Well, i gues it can fit since sakura has a childish and care-free personality...**

**How'd ya like it?**

**REVIEW!**

**UPDATED:**

X-07.07.09-X

**Review corner:**

**Animelover XD: **Ohh myy, wat i you could wait 9999999 years till i update? XDXD

**Nek0Nek0: **THNX

**Bascketballangel127: **WOWers, first time getting a compliment on my dialogue! (always thought it was crap! XD) AND THNKUTHNKUTHNKU!!! Yu gav me so many reviews! I'm blowing invisible kisses! Wait, no..Scratch that, i meant CYBER KISSES! XD

**Mikan908: **HEHEs, i'd be inspired since i hav so many reviews!! WOO HOOers... rite? =DDDD

Wulgirl1: HEHES, we all noe that! XD

**CherryBlossomDemon: **HEHEs, BUT, my fingers are back! *wiggles fingers* OMG! DO YU GUYS WATCH THE WIGGLES! I LOVE JEFF! Sighs... OOSIES! Getting of the track ! XD.. ANYWAYS.... GO ANIME GUYS!! WOOOOers

**Itachilver:**Sighhs, will yu eva turn uunCRAZY.. COZ I HOPE NOT! I don't WEANT TO BE THE ONLY CRAZY LADY! HI FIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! =))

**SexySakura69: **THNX FOR UR umm.. very INTERESTing COMMENT! (i hav no crazy ideas on how to comment=(((( OH NO ! PRINCESS PINKSTARH FORGOT HOW TO BE CRAZY!!!)

**Gaarasracoon: **LOLers! I hope yu don't stalk me, coz, I LIVE ON PLANET... VENUS! I cum from outta space and im really scary! WOOOO!!!

**Midnight Angel Sakura: **Hehe, dude! We all hate Karin already! LOLers, and WE ALL LOVE SASUKEXSAKURA! TEEHHEE

**Crazyme12008: **BWHAHAHAHA, dude, ALL THE COMMENTS ON KARIN IS LIK, SO SO TRUE!.... sighs..

**Nikksonido: **Sigh, wat if yu WERE a Karin lover? =(((( Brhh, don't even wanna think abt it! XD TEEHEEs.

**AND THESE PPL, wat am i gonna do with yu lot for not reviewing..??Hmms..**

**Star-crossed-eyes: **Sighs, GONNA FEED YOU TO SHARKS

**Cherry tomates sakuraxsasuke: **Ummm... KILL YU SOMEHOW!.. OHH! WITH A KNIFE!

**MizMizza: **Since i'm nice, i wont punish you.. (COUGH..sinceCOUGHiCOUGHcantCOUGHthinkCOUGHofCOUGHanything)

**XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX: **YOU CAN JST GO TO LALALA LAND! =))))

**CandyExpress: **Look dude, i love ur pen name and all, like CANDYEXPRESS IS SO COOL!, but like, its not cool if yu don't review on PRINCESS PINKSTARHs stories yal!

**SaphireSage4Ever: **Im out of ideas..OHHH!!! I NOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CYBER PUNCH YUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOLers ppl**


	7. VII Where To Next

LIKE.. OMGers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND OH NO! I accidently spelled suigetsu wrong in the pervious chapter's name.. WELL I FIXED IT.. SO NO BIGGIE! =))

YU ALREADY NOE M EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING AS EARLY….(TCH, only 1 second late COUGHCOUGH)……………. To tell yu the truth… THE COMPUTER MAN TRUTH WAS A LIE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA… It was jst in case if I updated late..which I did.. AT LEAST PRINCESS PINKSTARH BOTHERED EVEN WRITE THAT LIE… =DDD YAY TO PRINCESS PINKSTARH!!! And I sed COUGH, so I was.. LYING …MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..

WOOers..

COUGH ----------- NOW WAT?!

Umm, yeh, my 2 hour lateness of updating,… hmm.. my excuse for this.. IS BECAUSe.. UHH… MY DOG ATE MY HOMEWOR- A MEAN MY COMPUTER!.. wait I don't hav a dog… MY NEIGHBOURS DOG! And umm.. even though it ate my computr.. uhhh… IM JST U SING MY COUSINS COMPUTER RITE NOW! XD

Erhhs… yehh……………………………………………………………….

AND I GOT THIS NEW THING .. INSPIRED BY SWEETD87.. STUPID KARIN, THE BITCH IS IS,,,

B EYOND

I NFESTED

T ROLL

C OMPARED TO A

H ITCH HIKER

BTW, Suigetsu and sakura will be childish as I don't want the story to be.. NOT FUNNY and not boring! XD

HEHEs

R&R please! =))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ENJOY..

Teehee?

**--**

**--**

**-**_**Live life like its your last, as you don't know when it will end**_**-**

**--**

**--**

Chapter 7, Where To Next

'_**S-She has the curse mark?!**_**'**

**A loud scream echoed throughout the hideout.**

**Suigetsu's mouth was opened indicating he was a about to speak but he just squeaked out a**

"**Oahh!" While putting his finger on his lip like a girl. **

**They just all stood there wide-eyed, not knowing what to do, until Sasuke ordered,**

"**Suigetsu, take her into the room here," He said tilting his head to the room he and Karin were in just then. Suigetsu nodded and picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her into the room like he was carrying a feather. He laid her down onto the couch carefully, like she was too fragile.**

"**Well..Uhh.. She seemed okay when I got her, but she did have a headache break when we were about to fight…." Suigetsu trailed off…**

**Karin tched and put her hands on her hips.**

"**Why the hell is she here?" She said putting on the angry manly tone of hers. She walked to the couch and towered over Sakura's unconscious figure. She smirked, '**_**Mabe Sasuke-kun is going to kill her……. But I can kill her easily if she gets these headaches frequently..But Suigetsu and Sasuke need to be away from her….**_**'**

**She placed her finger on Sakura's forehead and concentrated chakra into her brain and she did it all quickly as she did not want Sauske or Suigetsu to be suspicious.**

"**What'd ya do pig?" Suigetsu teased putting his both his hands on his head.**

"**Mind your own business," She said BITCHly. She said standing next to Sasuke stepping abit closer and closer by the second.**

"**So, Karin's not coming with us right?" Suigetsu said starting a new conversation with Sasuke. Obviously, Karin answered before Sasuke could.**

"**Of course I am!" Karin screamed.**

"**So what's the plan then?" Suigetsu asked.**

**Sasuke looked deep in thought but he replied,**

"**I'll explain once we get Juugo….-"**

"**How about Sakura?" Suigetsu questioned.**

"…**She…Will be part of our team…" He replied closing his eyes.**

"**Really? I thought we were a four-man cell.. Only Juugo left..Sasuke-kun.." She sulked trying to be cute(**A/N: Like omg, Karin just reminds me of this girl in my class… She trys to be cute using this puppy noise and voice.. God it sounds like cats dying…**). '**_**Damn, Sasuke-kun isn't killing this little bitch..**_**'She clutched onto his arm but he pulled away walking to the wall leaning on it while crossing his arms.**

"**Sure? Really? Why change of plans or umm people?" Suigetsu replied.**

"**She…. She's needed for her …….Healing abilitites…." Sasuke replied in a bored tone.**

"**We don't need her.. Or Suigetsu..! Why do we even need her!" Karin screeched.**

"**Karin, go get food and water.." Sasuke ordered.**

"**And a towel and warm water for pink chick!" Suigetsu added in grinning.**

**Karin scoffed but smiled shyly.**

"**Sasuke-kun, can you come with me..? I might get.. Lost…" She tried to sound sexy but obviously to no avail. **

**Sasuke looked away with no void of emotion in his eyes indicating a STRAIGHT no. Karin 'hmpf' ed and walked out of the room. After she exited, there was finally silence. Suigetsu sat down on the couch, since it was only long enough for Sakura to fit her whole body on, he lift her head up and sat where her head was previously, he placed Sakura's head on his lap.**

'_**I just can't believe it. Sakura has the curse mark. I don't get it… It should've been erased because Orochimaru died……..**_**' **

'Like oh em gee… That girl right there is the… ONE.. the ONE!..THE ONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**' Came his inner from the back of his head.**

'_**Why do you always pop into my thoughts when I'm thinking hard?**_**'**

'Because, that's when me, YOUR MANLY side, helps you on your situation!**'**

**Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance.**

'_**Get lost**_**'**

'Sorry, but I don't want to!! Now talk to me brother!**'**

'_**If I do, will you stop being annoying?**_**'**

'Okay, its fair**'**

**Sasuke was interrupted by his thoughts as Suigetsu started conversation,**

"**Yo Sasuke, who is Sakura to you.. Really? A mean, you wouldn't just pick her randomly, you never even saw her fight. Are you using her as a prostitute? Coz I gotta say, she's a bit too innocent don't you think?" Suigetsu asked, REALLY clueless.**

**Sasuke almost choked on his saliva.**

"**No, I just felt her chakra. I KNOW she's good already," He said without a hint of emotion. Suigetsu, still being clueless teased on,**

"**She is hot!" He pressed on.**

"**She was my teammate when I was still in Konoha," Sasuke replied annoyed.**

"**Really? You lucky bastard," He started playing with her hair and twirling her pink locks,"You get all the chicks,"**

"**Hn" Sasuke replied.**

"**So, why aren't you going to let her go? She really wanted her freedom.." Suigetsu asked.**

"**I need her ………healing ability.." Sasuke replied.**

"**Karin has her healing ability, you can bite her and suck her chakra(**A/N: I've noticed A LOT of fanfics say that Sasuke needs Sakura for her healing skills, that can't be true, coz Karin has her stupid healing skills.. People can bite her and suck her chakra…ew.. DX**).." Suigetsu replied sweatdropping '**_**Perhaps he had a soft spot for Sakura…? Or he likes her?**_**' Suigetsu thought.**

**Sasuke just looked away not having anything to say. Suigetsu smirked, '**_**I guess so**_**'**

**Then, Suigetsu continued on to playing with Sakura's hair as he was bored. **

**A few mintues past, Karin came in with food and water in her hand.**

"**What? No towel or warm water?" Suigetsu asked bluntly, '**_**This girl is an ass, she's not even fun to tease**_**'**

"**Sasuke-kun didn't order me to do it, I only take orders from Sasuke-kun," She smirked to Suigetsu but when she turned to Sasuke, she smiled shyly.**

"**Here's your food and water Sasuke-kun," She said holding out a tray that only had only cup of water and one loaf of bread. Sasuke sighed and threw the tray to Suigetsu, obviously, with ninja skills, he caught it flawlessly, without an of the water from the cup spilling. **

**Suigetsu looked pissed off since he didn't get his water and food. He was tired and hungry from all the travelling he and Sasuke did the previous day before. But when he had the tray in his hands, he looked shocked and looked at Sasuke in question.**

"**Eat," Sasuke stated simply. Suigetsu eyed him but shrugged, '**_**He offered it, so I'm not pissing him off or anything**_**' So he picked up the cup of water and drank it down all in one gulp as he was really thirsty. And he ate the bread quickly too. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't eaten for 2 days, and men had their hungry appetites.**

**Karin looked offended and angry, '**_**That was suppose to be for Sasuke-kun not that stupid shark**_**'**

"**Karin, bring food and a lot of water. For both me and Sakura," Sasuke demanded calmly. Karin scoffed again but did so as **_**her **_**Sasuke ordered her to.**

"**Hai Sasuke-kun," She used a flirty tone and walked out of the room.**

**A few seconds later, Sakura started to stir as she changed positions, she changed into a side position and she slightly curled up into a ball due to lack of warmth. She tried to surround her body to the producer of the warmth she was feeling which was apparently Suigetsu.**

"**Oi Sasuke, I think Sakura is cold here.. Look" He stated pointing to Sakura.**

**Sasuke sighed and looked around in the room to see if there were cupboards or wardrobes for any blankets seeing there were none, he took off his haori showing his muscular chest, as well as his 6 pack abs.(**A/N: Drools…..**) He reached out his arm with the haori in hand and motioned for Suigetsu to take it. **

**Suigetsu took it and wrapped it around Sakura. Then Sakura slowly opened her eyes showing her emerald orbs. She stared into space before realizing she wasn't where she was before, then her eyes widened.**

'_**Sasuke.**_**'**

**She shot up at lightning speed and looked around and saw Suigetsu and Sasuke watching her intently with shock. **

"**Hey! You're awake pink chick!" A greeting was said by Suigetsu. Sakura had angry anime marks on her head as her eyes twitched. But she stared at Sasuke.. He was shirtless god damnit, she looked away and said out loud,**

"**Why am I here…. Sasuke…" **

**She was answered by silence but Sasuke replied,**

"**You.. Are part of Team Hebi.. Now"**

**Sakura's eyes widened…**

'_**Team Hebi..? Is the team Suigetsu Sasuke stupid slut and me….? … A team?.. I-…If I'm absent in Konoha for one week.. I'd be declared MIA… or a criminal and traitor!**_**' She thought.**

"**T-Team Hebi..?" She breathed out.**

"**Ya man! Me, Sasuke, you, the stupid red head.. And a guy named Juugo….." Came Suigetsu's voice.**

"**But wha- No how abou-.. Wait.. NO! I refuse! I refuse ten thousand times!" Sakura said out a bit tongue tied. Suigetsu, being the childish and careless one said,**

"**Well.. We refuse your acceptanc- Wait no! We accept your refusa- WAIT!" Suigetsu paused scrathing his head looking like a monkey," No, We refuse your refusal! Yeah!" He finished while grinning whole-heartedly. Sakura smiled some whatly as he STILL reminded her of Naruto, but her smile faded as she was going to leave the place.**

"**Well, I'm going no matter what you's say. So outta my way," She said attempting to stand but she fell back onto Suigetsu , he let her fall onto him as he smelt her slightly still cherry blossom scented hair. Her back was on his lap while her head was on his chest, if a civilian walked in on them, they'd think that Sakura and Suigetsu were making out!**

**Sakura blushed slightly and tried to get off him but to no success. She pouted cutely(**A/N: Naturally UNLIKE THE BITCH KARIN..**) and crossed her arms while looking away. Suigetsu found it cute as he laughed out loud.**

"**Sorry pink chick, but our body says otherwise!" He managed to say out. Sakura sighed and layed back on Suigetsu's chest not caring if their position looked weird.**

**Karin came back with a tray in her hand again and went to Sasukesquealing like there was no tomorrow as Sasuke's chest was exposed. **

"**Here you go Sasuke-kun!" She squealed out handing him a plate of bread and a cup of water on it. Then she turned around and smirked as she saw their positions.**

"**My, my.. I never knew you and Suigetsu were happily married!" Karin pouted cutely(**A/N: TRIED to**),"Ahh! We will be like that next week! I'm sure of it!" Karin finished clutching Sasuke's muscular arm which he pulled away.**

**Sakura and Suigetsu couldn't help but snigger. Karin walked to Sakura and dropped the tray on Sakura, but Sakura caught it on instinct and eyed Karin suspiciously.**

'That stupid and retarded bitch probably put poison in the food!**'**

**Sakura picked up the bread as she was really hungry, she hadn't eaten for probably 5 days now! As she was holding it, she sent a little spark of chakra into the bread to check for poison, and wa-la! There in the centre was poison, and Sakura felt that it was the type of poison where you would have the pain and headache-y feeling and then you'd die an instant death in an amount of days.**

**Sakura dropped the bread back onto the tray and drank the water as it was not poisoned. Suigetsu raised a brow and took the bread as he was hungry. **

"**If your not gonna eat it, then I wil-"**

"**Don't donkey's bum, there's poison in it," Sakura stated while taking sips of water.**

"**Mouu.."Suigetsu sulked.. Then his tummy rumbled, he blushed…. Sakura laughed which made Suigetsu laugh. **

"**I guess your thirsty too since your made of water?" Sakura asked wiping the tears of her eyes. She was still sitting on Suigetsu, not that he minded.**

"**How'd you know I am made of water?" He asked. Sakura handed him her half filled cup. He took it and gulped it down not caring that Sakura had drank it already.**

"**I can feel it… And I had come across this man back in Konoha's hospital…. He was some-what similar to you…Your chakra, I can feel it.." She explained resting her eyes for a bit as she was tired.**

"**I think you should rest pink chick that thing on your neck is glowing red… Is it like a sign that you're going to get pregnant or something?" He asked touching the curse mark. As soon as he did so, Sakura grabbed her neck in pain.**

"**I-It's a c-curse mark….. From t-the stupid O-Orochimaru.." Sakura managed to breathe out.**

'_**Man I'm glad Sasuke killed the snake bastard, he just has too many human experiments.. **_**' Suigetsu thought. His hand, which was on the arm of the couch, travelled down to Sakura's hand, which was on her lap, and he squeezed it tight telling her she could squeeze it to soothe a bit of the pain. And she did, she squeezed his hands really, really hard, it even turned blue!**

'_**Okay, my hand really hurts… Maybe I shouldn't have lent her my hand….**_**'**

**Sasuke's eyes showed no emotion, but if you eyed him carefully, you could see a spark of shock, '**_**So she does! It shouldn't be there anymore…. It should've disappeared when I killed Orochimaru! I don't get it……..Mine disappeared…**_**' Sasuke's hand unconsciously touched the place where his curse mark used to be.**

**Suigetsu's face was anime sweating as he was biting his lips.**

"**Can we just leave her and go to Juugo?" Karin asked impatiently and man-yly.**

"**No," Sasuke replied immediately.**

"**Well, aren't you in a rush to go capture your brother? Just go get him, I'll look after Sakura," Suigetsu suggested. Yup, he only called Sakura 'pink chick' in front of her to tease and get her angry, which was very cute he thought.**

"**We have to wait till she heals, Juugo is in the Northern hideout,"**

**Sasuke thought for a while, and said,**

"**Karin, follow," He stated simply as he was leaving the room. Karin squealed, '**_**He probably just wants some alone time with me.. Take that stupid pink bitch, I get to be alone with Sasuke-kun with him shirtless!**_**'**

**She immediately followed leaving Suigetsu in the room with Sakura. A few minutes later, Sakura stopped squeezing Suigetsu's hand breathing heavily, but still conscious.**

"**S-Suigetsu.. W-Would you let me r-run away? W-Will you let m-me be free? C-Can I run away?" She said while puffing in between breaths. Suigetsu thought for a while.**

"**Well.. I just know how it feels to be locked up.. And.. Prisoned unwillingly… I would let you out.. Even though I'd be in trouble with Sasuke…. But look at you.. You're in a bad condition, you have no money.. And… You stink…" Suigetsu said, sniggering silently. Sakura had an offended facial expression and called him,**

"**Baka!" She yelled hitting him on his head But.." She thought about what he said, ' **_**I know how it feels to be locked up.. And prisoned unwillingly**_**', "You were.. Prisoned..?" She asked.**

"**Yeah…. I was one of Orochimaru's human experiments… He experimented on me.. He injected some of this blood type of another clan he killed.. And he did these other horrible things to me that I don't even want to say… And I can breathe in water as well as forming into it.. Ohh! And there's this thing that works like I can avoid getting hit… HEEHE" Suigetsu sounded sad and all.. But on his last sentence, he said it with happiness.. Sakura saw through the pain he had. And smiled a small smile.**

"**You're just like this other friend I've in Konoha… He was my bestest friend, and he was like my brother.. As I was like his sister…. You're always bubbly, and talkative… And stupid.." Sakura said grinning this time. Suigetsu looked away.**

"**I am SO not stupid! I'm so smart.. That I could do 1 plus 1 in my head!" He said back playfully.**

"**What's fifteen times eleven then.. Smart donkey's bum!" Sakura mocked resting back her head.**

"**Uhh.. It's a hundred and…… One?" He guessed scratching his head.**

"**Mouu! It's one hundred and sixty-five! And-" She got cut off as a husky voice came in talking,**

"**Let's leave," It was Sasuke. He came into the room followed by Karin and another folk who was very big and tall. He had orange hair and he had a very scared but gentle face. Suigetsu nodded childishly and got up, forgetting Sakura was on him, she fell on the floor.**

"**Oi! I was on you, you know?!" Sakura shouted angrily but laughed when she saw his facial expression .. --------- =0**

"**Sorry sorry, you were too light, I didn't notice you.. Or.. Remember you…" He said scratching his head sheepishly.**

"**Suigetsu, carry Sakura, the side effects of receiving the curse mark is still happening," Sasuke said leaving the room, followed by an annoyed Karin. Juugo gazed at Sakura and Suigetsu confused of their behavior, exactly like kids he thought walking out a bit smiling.**

**Suigetsu looked at Sakura who was grinning triumphantly.**

"**HAHA! You have to carry me!" Sakura cheered.**

"**Well," He carried Sakura like a potato sack, on his shoulders," Sasuke didn't say anything of how to carry you! HA!" He said walking out of the room. Sakura was hitting him as strong as she could on his back.**

"**Sorry darls, you aren't strong enough!" Suigetsu said. Sakura didn't cease her movements as she continuously hit him and kick him thinking he'd carry her properly.**

One hour later..

**They were at the beach now, they were on a cliff that when you stood on it, you'd see almost the whole of the seas. Sakura gave up on hitting Suigetsu as she got tired. On the way to the beach, the path was deserted, no people, no animals no nothing. The island was completely deserted as they were the only ones on it, the escapees probably were in the middle of the seas, or they had drowned already.**

"**We're off to go to the Northern hideout," Sasuke announced as the windy breeze passed by. He stated/ordered as he stepped into the water and walking, Karin following pursuit.**

"**Suigetsu! Can you PLEASE carry me properly?! Mouuuu!!" Sakura sulked. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and carried her bridal style.**

"**Not like thi-"**

"**Do you want to be carried like a potato sack?" Suigetsu warned her.**

"**Nononononononononono!" Sakura repeated ten thousand times.**

"**Good, I hate piggy backing, it's so uncomfortable!" Suigetsu said happily while catching up to the others.**

Somewhere afar,

"**Who shall I kill next… A boy? Yes a boy.. No a girl… Maybe a boy.. Yes, a boy"**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Pages: 11 (3,780 WORDS!) WOWers! Well, its to mak up for the l8 update! XD

I noe Sui and Sak are a LITTLE bit to close, but I'll mak it that sak lets sui treat her exactly lik naruto…..AND cherryblossomdemon93 sed that wen sas kills oro, the curse mark disappears.. ITS TRUE YEH! Yep it is.. I dunno actually! XD.. wait I do.. NO I DONT! NO yeh I do! NO… NO I.. um.. I'll jst be truthful….. I don't read manga… COZ I DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED FOR MYSELF…. But I do noe somewat of wat happens…. HEHE

Yu guys should be happy, I MADE THIS REALLY REALLY long. Jst for yu..(actually to mak up for the late update…)COUGHCOUGH…

I'm running out of ideas! HELP!!!!

Updated:

**X-10.07.09-X**

**--**

**--**

REVIEW CORNER:

Animelover XD: **Woa..Dude, why don't we jst all die and reincarnate into a … angel? THAT'D BE GREAT TEEHEE..**

Bascketballangel127: **MY FIRST FANFIC IS LIKE, PERFECTED TO THE MAXXXXXXXXXX….. .**

Crazyme12008: **Sakura and Suigetsu are so adorabole and cute together rite?(in brother and sister way..)**

Itachilver: **OH NOers! EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS, DON'T READ THIS COZ YU'LL CATCH THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE!! Oh no! YOU JST READ THIS SENTENCE! YU NOW HAV THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE, AND IF YU WANT TO BLAME IT ON SUMONE, BLAME THIS REVIEWER HERE! ITS HER FAULT! *smiles innocently***

sweetD87: **THNX SO MUH FOR UR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! btw, we ALL want to kill Karin…. U'll never noe, this Karin might be a fake Karin, the real Karin probably died already, LONG ago.. MUHAHAHAHAHA**

Kawaii cookie-chan: **YAYYers! THIS AUTHOR IS RANDOM TOOOO!!!!**

-siMpLe-reActiON- : **Woa dude, it took foreva to write ur pen name rite! XD THNX 4 ur reviw!**

Nikksonido: **WOWers! She's really.. hate-y Karin! THAT'S THE KIND OF SPIRIT WE NEED! KILL KARIN KILL KARIN NARUTO MAKER! -- I 4got the maker's name…**

CandyExpress: **YAYers.. SHE/HE IS COOL NOW SINCE SHE HAS THE NAME, AND THE REVIEW! WOOers!**

CherryBlossomDemon93: **Umm, I don't think I should mak my chapters funny anymore.. COZ THIS WOMAN LAUGHED TO HARD THAT SHE FELL TO THE FLOOR! =0 teehee?**

XJane-chanX: **Shhe finally reviwed! XD**

Midnight Angel Sakura: **TEEHHEE… (BWOOOT) oops, I jst farted! XD COUGHCOUGH**

Sasukelver: **And how typical.. You and your best friend even hav similar pen names! THNX!**

Angelitaramos2102: **SHES SMART EVRY1!!!!!!!!! AND SHE THINKS KARIN IS A BIATCH TOO!!! woooERs!**

Devilsangel 24-7: **WOWers, THNX FOR UR REVIEW~**

Sakuranata: **LOLers, too lazy to log in? HI FIVE! ID O THAT TOO HEHES!**

Spazz8884: **THNX THNX THNX THNX!!!**

Gaarasracoon: **THNX THNX!**

_Umm, and im not putting the ppl who don't review but does all those other stuff.. COZZZZZ… I cbb… Since im making my chapters longer I don't hav much tym.. SO YEH_

_AND…_

_THNKU FOR THE PPL WHO ONLY ALERTED BEFORE AND NOW REVIEWED! ;)_

**TEEHEE**


	8. VIII Troubles

**Woopsies….. Chapter 7 wasn't right no matter how many times I tried to fix it! =(((( The bold letters were non-bold and the non-bold letters were bold! SRRY!.. I tell yu, it's the computers' fault! (its also retarded like my keyboard!)**

**And lets hope this chapter is bold and non-bold at the right places!**

**=(( **

**SRRY IF IT HURTED UR EYES! XDXD TEEHEE…………………..**

**Woops, I also put that I updated on the 7****th****.. When i updated on the 10****th****…OH WELLS!**

**Nobody will know! SHHHH …. **

**COGUHCOUGH.. **

**And you noe, I didn't write anything abt Sakura giving back Sasuke's haori… So lets jst pretend that she did okay? =)))..**

**And PPL! THE FOUR DIDN'T GET JUUGO YET!! Why are ppl reviewing that they did!?!?!?! .. I sit my fault?! COUGH.. I unno**

***steps back slowly and runs away***

…**.**

…

…

***Cricket cricket***

**So.. ON WITH THE STORY! =)))))**

--

--

-_Live life to your fullest, because, you'd never know when it'd end_-

--

--

**Chapter 8, Troubles**

They had stopped moving when they were observing the seas.

"The Northern hideout…." Karin whispered.

"What what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what what?!" Suigetsu butted in." The Northern Hideout what what what?" He asked annoyingly.

"Sui! Shut up! You sound like a dying parrot!" Sakura screamed on him, into his ears, which made him unbalanced for a second.

"Hey dude! I'm deaf now because of you!" He yelled back childishly while rubbing his ears.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we going there? It's the place where all advanced human experiments are! Their dangerous…. And they're like monsters. The don't even deserve to live! I don't even know why Orochimaru keeps them alive, they're digusting" Karin spat out the last part.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, '_You little slut. It's not their fault that they were experimented on….People like YOU should go to hell.. NUMBER 2!_'

"So, any description about Juugo?" Sakura but in not wanting to be not part of the conversation and also because she wanted to know about this Juugo.

"Well, I had fought him once….. He had this really unusual ability.. And he looked completely different…. To be honest, he looked like hulk and batman mixed together…." Suigetsu stated as he looked around.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, she closed her eyes in peace as she could feel pain coming out from her neck. She breathed in and out slowly, she didn't say anything, as she didn't want attention. '_Resting will heal it…But first.._'

"Donkey's bum, can I drain some of your chakra? I need to heal myself" She asked wincing as the pain got more worse. Suigtsu replied with a simple 'sure'. Sakura closed her eyes and drained one quarter of his chakra. She felt a bit more warm and healthy because of the regainth(**A/N: Not even a word XD**) of chakra but concentrated healing chakra throughout all of her body. Since Suigetsu was touching her, he got some of the healing.

"Woa, pink chick! You should do that more often! That feel gooood" He said going into a dream state. Sakura smiled as she felt better. She was fully healed now, well, for now.

After all of that had happened, they all headed onto the seas. An hour passed and Suigetsu stopped, crouching on the water letting Sakura sit on his lap.

"Woa, guys! Stop.. Just stop! I'm tired.. And thirsty.. Water.." He breathed out.

"That's because you're carrying a fat pig!" Karin said out loud smirking, Sakura had a scowl on her face, '_Look who's talking_'

Sasuke had stopped too.

"It's not pink chick! I need water!" He whined. Then, a canteen bottle was in the air in front of him, it was Sakura's canteen bottle, '_Even though there's just a bit left, it should refresh him… God I'm hungry.. I WANT FOOD NOT WATER!_' Sakura's thoughts ceased as Suigetsu took it straight away and he felt refreshed.

"Why don't you look at what you're standing on then?" Karin yelled.

"I can't drink salty water! Eww! And plus, somebody was nice enough to lend me their canteen bottle! You retarded cow!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Donkey's bum, you can put me down now, I healed myself before…" Sakura said.

"You sure?" Suigtsu asked looking at her. She replied with a nod. Suigetsu smirked as he thought of an idea. He just let go of her as she fell into the water with a splash.

"Let's go let's go!!" Suigetsu yelled walking ahead, he didn't want to be beaten by Sakura. Karin smirked as she saw Sasuke started to walk, '_Yes! He's gonna leave Haruno!.' _She walked too as she looked into the waters seeing if Sakura was there, which she wasn't.

"WASSUP Sui-get-su" Came a feminine voice from behind Suigetsu. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. HOLY SHIT. Was all he was thinking.

"Say bye bye!" He turned around and saw a GIGANTIC wave towering over him about to splash, then he smirked.

"Sorry pink chick! But did you forget my prime element is water? And the fact that I can work myself with water?!" He yelled out before getting splashed.

"Not done yet!" Sakura yelled. Sakura was standing there casually with her arms crossed as she sent a wave of chakra into the sky. Then, many grew clouds formed in the sky and lightning struck, right to Suigetsu. He got electrified anime style and got burnt. He was burnt black!

Sakura was smiling happily and she took Sasuke's and Karin's arms, even though she didn't want to touch Karin,

"Let's go!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura chirped cheerfully.

Ten minutes passed and they arrived at shore, Sakura had let go of their hands. The scene was just rocks, and dried up sand. They headed inland according to Karin's direction. On the way there, there was a family of ferrets, and since Sakura was behind Karin and Sasuke, she stopped walking and picked one of the ferrets up as it was rubbing its fur on her foot. They all seemed like it was running away from something.

Karin saw Sakura stop but she didn't notify Sasuke as she wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

"Hello there little ones," Sakura cooed and she crouched down to pat the other ferrets properly.

"BINGO! Now I can kill more! HA!" Came a voice from behind Sakura. Sakura didn't feel shocked as she felt the man's chakra from long before. The man punched Sakura on her back as she flew 10 meters.

"My my, and you look sexy there…" The man said smirking, observing her body.

Sakura got up and wiped the blood from her mouth but wincing as her back hurt from the impact. She sent some chakra to her back and it healed perfectly. '_Damn, I only I have a tiny bit of chakra left! If only I drained more from Suigetsu! Well,_' Sakura tightened her glove on her right hand,'_Taijutsu is the only option left!_'

Sakura charged in from behind as she sent some kunais towards the man. The man dodged it but his eyes widened as he saw the last kunai with an explosive tag. When the kunai reached the ground, a loud explosive sound was heard. The scene was all dust, so nothing was clearly visible.

"HAHA! You have to do better than that hot one!" The man cried out as the dust cleared. Sakura frowned as she took out her kunai and gripped it. The man did the same and they charged, kunais clashing.

**From above one of the rocks..**

"That's the curse mark… Second stage.. Orochimaru is .. Horrible.." A pink haired kunoichi whispered as the wind danced with her long hair.

'_I shouldn't have used the Shadow Clone Jutsu.. It wasted a fair bit of amount of my chakra._'

Sakura was watching the fight between her clone and the second staged curse marked man_. _Sakura's clone was currently losing as the clone was trapped beneath the man with the curse mark.

"Yes, you are a pretty one…" He said chuckling evilly while twirling a lock of her pink hair.

"Give up," Said a voice from behind, as the man felt a sword to his heart. The man started trembling,

"Please!! Don't..k-kill me!" The man pleaded helplessly.

"I..Won't kill you.. Because I don't. Kill" Sakura whispered, retracting her Kurachi(**A/N: Remember, that's her sword's name!**). Sakura hit his pressure point and insert a little bit of chakra into his brain soothing his enzymes. His monster form, started fading away into the heaven curse mark on his chest.

"You're… Not like Orochimaru… You're.. A complete opposite.." The man whispered as he closed his eyes(**A/N: HE DIDN'T DIE!**).

The wind once again, danced with her hair as her clone disappeared with a poof. Sakura sheathed her katana back into her sword carrier which was on her waist.

Then, clapping was heard from behind her. It was Suigetsu, she could feel him

"Brovo..Brovo Pink chick! And you didn't kill him!" He cheered.

"I don't kill," Sakura replied smiling.

"Hey!What's there on your shoulder?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura smiled brightly as she grabbed the ferret gently and showed him.

"It's a family of ferrets! And theirs so cute!" Sakura squealed happily as one of the ferrets licked her face.

"We gotta catch up with the two, and you may have won the battle, but the war is still on! BRING IT ON!" Suigetsu said poking Sakura on the forehead before running off. Sakura rubbed her forehead and sighed. She put down the little ferret and motioned for all of them to go.

They all ran in circles around Sakura and then they walked in a line away. Sakura smiled and walked to where Suigetsu walked off before. This time, she could think in peace..

'_What do I do? If kill.. Or do anything for Team Hebi.. I no longer belong to Konoha.. I can't escape…_' Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm so stupid!" She cried out hitting her head.

She could've used her teleporting jutsu! She knew she could only do it 6000 meters far.. But it'd be enough to get away from Team Hebi….

"Okay!" Sakura concentrated chakra around herself, and she disappearing only leaving Cherry blossoms, which blew over to where the others were. Suigetsu had caught up with Karin and Sasuke but wondered, what was taking Sakura so long? Then he saw cherry blossoms blowing from place to place. God it smelt just like her too.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw the Cherry Blossoms around him, '_This jutsu.. The Cherry Blossom Teleportation…I'm sure of it… Sakura… She escaped!_'

Sasuke stopped walking which caused Karin and Suigetsu to stop walking.

"Sakura had just escaped. Suigetsu, go get her. Karin, help him" Sasuke ordered. They obeyed his orders as they disappeared in a poof.

'_You guys better capture her, I need her as bait for Naruto to come… Then Itachi will die.._' Sasuke had hatred written all over his face(**A/N: NOT LITERALLY!**)

'**You stupid idiot, so you're just using her! YOU USED TO BE COOL!**' His inner said disappearing afterwards.

'_I'd do anything for revenge, even if it involves sacrificing anyone…_'

**With Sakura..**

Sakura reappeared in a forest. She didn't exactly know where she was, then she felt the presence of someone behind her, a very familiar presence.

"Sakura-chan!" Came the voice she longed to hear.

Sakura's eyes widened… "No.. It couldn't be…. It can't be…" She whispered. She turned around and her face brightened.

"Naruto!" She ran to him and tackled him into a hug.

"I missed you so so much! And I've got so many things to tell you!" She cried out loud. Tears started to form her eyes..Of happiness. Sakura noticed that Naruto didn't say anything, he usually did.

"Naruto?" Sakura's hair on her neck stood up. She jumped five meters back with a frown.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" She said out.

"My, my, what wonderful skills you have in genjutsu.." Naruto said, his voice changed into a woman's voice, it was familiar.. Too familiar.

Then, the image of Naruto faded away, it revealed….

Sakura's eyes widened.

"K-Kaa-san…..?" Sakura stepped back in fear.

'_No! No! She's dead, she was dead long ago…_'

"Yes darling… It's me, your.. Mother" Her mother said opening her arms for a hug.

'_This is a genjutsu.. This isn't real.. Break out of it!...But.. I want kaa-san… I had always wanted this…_' Sakura's eyes went lifeless as she stepped forwards towards the woman.

"Kaa-san.." Sakura whispered into her mother's neck. Sakura hugged her as it was her life source. Sakura's eyes started teary.. Then, the tears fell.

'_I've always wanted this….._'

Sakura's eyes were closed in peace, but widened when her mother pierced a kunai through the back of her heart.

Then, a loud scream echoed throughout the forest.

--

--

--

**Pages: 8, only 2,425 words….**

**I've jst noticed, MY SUMMARY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WAT IS HAPPENING NOW!! XDXDXD**

**WOO HE!!! =)))))**

**LOLers**

**Well, if the same things happen with this chapter as the previous chapter, my next chapter will be opposite! The things that need to be bold will be non-bold and the stuff that are non-bold, I'll put as bold!**

**YEAHers.. IM SO SMART!**

**WOOOOO!!!**

**Woa man, I jst watched naruto shippuden 117…. SUIGETSU IS RUTHLESS ..AND NOT NAÏVE WEN KILLING!.. and in my fanfic.. his totally the opposite!**

**OH WELLS. Wait, I'll just have him to be a little ruthless…**

**TEEHEE!**

**And as always, REVIEW CORNER:**

**Nikksonido: **HEHErs, eah! KARIN HAS HIV AND AIDS!!! RUN AWAY EVERY ONE! LOL.. hi five!

**Silksoft96: **THNKSers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Izzybell117: **Suigetsu and Sakura would be just so cute if the were siblings don't cha think?

**Bascketballangel127: **Man, this lady is so nice!!!!!!! She's so supportive.. Gimme a tissue.. *cries*

**CherryBlossomDemon96: **LOLers,no WOWers……… BLAHBKLAHBLAHH XD

**xoxoLurrveYou.: **I can't kill off the fake Karin, coz she didn't die in the real series yet! =(((((((((

**Kawaii cookie-chan: **SHE's GONNA EAT ME!!! =(((((.. TEEHEEers

**XJane-chanX: **THNX THNX THNX! =)))))

**SakuraMoonAngel: **She sed elmo noes where I live! =(( AND SHE'S RANDOM TOOO!! =D

**Spazz8884: **KARIN MUST DIE!MUST DIE!

**Devils Angel 24-7: **DUDE! They didn't get juugo yet!!! =((

**CandyExpress: **Karin needs a chill pill ! =))

**Midnight Angel Sakura: **Karin makes every1 sick!

**Crazymel2008: **BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, yup. I finally updated! XD


	9. IX The Nothern Hideout, part 1

**YAYers! Or..**

**HOOARYers!**

**And WOOOers! The previous chapter wasn't retarded! IT WAS NORMAL! AND**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!!!! **

**ANDAND.. A LOT of ppl are getting confused abt juugo.. IM REALLY SRRY ABT IT.. I post my chapter of how juugo was already captured, then I watched the episode..THEN I realized that juugo was in the northern hideout, not the southern. SO I CHANGED IT…**

**So, to mak it clear, THEYY DID NOT PICK UP JUUGO YET!!!!!!!**

**OH DAMNIT! I JST SPILLED MY HOT CHOCOLATE ON MY TABLE! GRHHHH!!!**

**=((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**OH! Guys! You noe wat I jst thought of?!**

**SHAVING CREAM FOR KARINS CHIN AND MOUSTACHE! OHH! && a beanie to cover her DISGUSTING hair!**

**WOOOOO!!!**

**TEEHEE**

--

--

-_Laugh all you can, as it is the most cheapest medicine you can get_-

--

--

**Chapter 9, The Northern Hideout, Part 1**

"Was using your Sharingan really necessary? Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes, what did you show her?" Suigetsu asked as they were back to the deserted rocky and sandy place.

"What other way without hurting her?" Sasuke replied, he shifted Sakura to his other shoulder as he was speaking.

Suigetsu shrugged,'_At least she isn't hurt'_

"Actually, I didn't use my Sharingan, it was a genjutsu," Sasuke added. Suigetsu looked taken back.

'_It must've been something really bad if she didn't break out of it… She IS good at genjutsu.._' Suigetsu thought.

Sasuke had put Sakura into a genjutsu. He didn't trust Suigetsu and Karin to capture her without hurting her. He needed Sakura to be in perfect condition if Naruto did come to him. Naruto would be furious and would unleash the Kyuubi's power, Itachi wouldn't come to Naruto if he was in that state.

An hour passed, and they were at the entrance of the Northern Hideout.

"Woa! Guys, stop stop stop again! I'm tired!" Suigetsu said falling to the ground on his bum.

"You always take a rest!" Karin pointed at his sword,"It's your sword! You can't handle it! Just leave it!" Karin yelled man-yly.

"No! It's special retarded cow!" Suigetsu yelled back childishly.

While Suigetsu and Karin were fighting, Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

'_Where is the person on guard?_'

"Karin, where is the person on guard?" He asked.(**A/N: Sasuke has to ask Karin since she had worked there..Or is an expert on it since she was loyal to Orochimaru….. BITCH! HATE HER!**).

Karin walked to Sasuke ignoring Suigetsu,

"I .. Don't know.."

Then, a man, that was dressed in a uniform and who was covered in cuts, came walking out unsteadily…And he landed right in front of Sasuke.

"Y-You're U-Uchiha S-Sasuke.. " He breathed out.

Sasuke crouched down, moving Sakura so he was carrying her bridal style, when Karin saw this she gritted her teeth,'_Lucky bitch_'

"What happened?" Sasuke asked lifting the man's head up.

"It's h-horrible.. Ever s-since t-the word t-that Orochimaru dided… T-The experiments w-went p-psycho and a-are e-escaping .. T-They're everywhere..A-And the g-guards… All.. Died.." The man finished as he closed his eyes, dead.

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin all looked at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Went a loud scream from Sakura, "There's a lion behind you! A LION! A LION!.. And it looks.. MUTATED! AHHHH!!!!"

Sasuke looked down seeing Sakura covering her eyes with her hands,

'_What the hell! Like that's going to do anything!_' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke turned around only to seeing the mutated lion in the air ready to pound on him. Sasuke disappeared at lightning speed.

The lion was on the ground lying there paralyzed.

Sakura's eyes widened, '_He's so quick! And he still doesn't have the heart to kill.. He's still part of the Hidden Leaf...BUT LIKE OMG! WHY IS A LION MUTATED?!_'Sakura smiled softly.

"Yo pink chick, why are you smiling? Is it because Sasuke is carrying you as if it was the two of you's wedding?" Suigetsu asked. Sakura blushed furiously while Karin gritted her teeth furiously. Karin was so angry that she walked up to Sasuke and Sakura and pushed Sakura out of Sasuke's hands.

"Woa!" Sakura cried out. She was waiting for the ground to hit her but she felt the same feeling as before, '_Sasuke_'

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you still carrying her?! I just pushed her out of your hands for you!" Karin bitched.

'**OH YOU GOD DAMNED SLUT! GO TO HELL GO TO HHELLL!**' Sakura's inner cursed.

'_Grhhh! What is wrong with this retard?!_' Sakura thought angrily,

"You can let go of me now Sasuke" She said eyeing Karin hatefully. Sasuke set her down gently as he was observing her cursed mark, ' _Same as mine, the heaven curse mark_'

And so, they continued to walk into the Northern Hideout.

**30 minutes later…**

"Aaaa! More people to kill ! Absolutely wonderful!" One of the second staged curse marked people cried out while charging straight on.

"Tch, charging straight on? What is wrong with you.."Suigetsu muttered ready to slice the man in half with his sword. He brought it up and was ready to slice, until a small hand stopped him.

"Don't kill Sui," Sakura's angelic voice said as she placed her hand on the man's head inserting some calmed enzymes into his head. The man's monster-like form retracted to his curse mark as he fainted.

"Gee, the Hidden Leaf ninja's are just too naïve!" Suigetsu said as he hit a man's pressure point, making him unconscious.

"I got it! I got the keys! Let's go!" Karin's annoying voice said as she dangled the ring of keys. There were still at least 41 of the men.

"We need to fight the men first, they'll com after us if we don't," Sasuke stated cutting a man's leg with his Kusanagi.

Sakura sighed as she said, " Just go on a head, me and Donkey's bum will take are of them,".. Sakura did some hand signs, and a wave of chakra spread out from around her, then, all the cursed mark men fell onto the ground falling asleep, their curse mark retracting."Actually, I will take care of them," Sakura finished grinning.

Karin narrowed her eyes, '_Our strength may be equal.._(**A/N: AS IF BITCH! UR THE WEAKEST KUNOICHI!**)'

"Let's go, Karin lead the way," Sasuke said. Karin blushed but put on a fake annoyed face,

"Who said you could order me around! Geez" She said bringing up her glasses. '_Playing hard to get needs process, soon, he'll be mine…Him and that sexy body.._' Karin unconsciously licked her lips(**A/N: EWWW!!**)

She went East and so did the rest of them. They kept going straight and straight,

'_I wonder if Sasuke and Karin have a thing?_'

'**NOT EVEN! Who would be with a whore like her?! **'

'_Well, let's see_'

"Uhh, me and Suigetsu will free all the other prisoners, you guys can get Juugo!" Sakura was trying to keep a straight face.

'**I wonder how long Sasuke can take Bitch Karin!**' Inner Sakura was laughing her head off.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"What's your problem pink chick?" Suigetsu asked getting freaked out by Sakura's sudden action.

"Nothing..Nothing!" She replied grinning mischievously.

"Yes, you guys should free the other prisoners.. Me and Sasuke-kun will get Juugo.." '_Their going to be dead when the open the Door of Death.. It'll be just me and Sasuke-kun.. Grh.. And Juugo.. At least no Pink Bitch_'

"Go," Sasuke ordered.

Sakura and Suigetsu went right.

"And don't kill anybody," They heard Sasuke say.

"Yep, he still has a heart.." Sakura whispered to herself smiling.

Suigetsu saw Sakura's smile and his face went into a sincere smile too. '_She reminds me exactly of my sister.. Hoshina…_'

There was silence as they were walking.

"You know, you really remind me of my sister.. She was really bubbly, more bubbly than me!" Suigetsu said not liking the silence.

"Really? You never talk about your family… Tell me more! MORE!" Sakura screamed into his ear.

"Dude!" He muttered rubbing his ear laughing with a grin.

"Sou! Ahh. Well.." Suigetsu's grin disappeared," Well, I have no family.. Of that I know of, I just remember my older childish sister..Since she was so weird… I was taken away from my family when I was 8.. I was on a B-ranked mission during a war, and all my teammates died.. I was the only one there and Orochimaru happen to be there.. And he kidnapped me…. And.." Suigetsu looked away tears forming. Suigetsu was trying to hold in the tears, as crying was not manly

'_It's always Orochimaru…. Always.. I'm glad Sasuke killed him.._' Sakura looked hurt, because Suigetsu looked hurt but she laughed out loud as she saw tears coming down.

"Donkey's bum! Don't hold it in! Just let it all out… All out.. And umm.." Sakura tried to think of something to soothe Suigetsu's feelings.

'_Come on think! Think Sakura think!_'

"Nobody is here to see you.. Cry" She finished off lamely.

'**Yeah nice one, you are SO good at calming someone down!**' Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

Then, Suigetsu let out his tears crying out loud!

Sakura's eyes softened as she brang his head down to her shoulder. She was rubbing his back while he hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, crying is manly.. It's manly… It's good to cry.." Sakura cooed. '_God I sound like a lunatic!_'

Then out of no where, Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!".. Suigetsu laughed so hard that he had to hold on to his stomach. .Then he fell to the ground.

"-aHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suigetsu kept laughing. Sakura anime fainted.

Inner Sakura sweatdropped. '_Umm.. Okay then.. WAIT A MINUTE! HE JUST TRICKED ME!_'

"DONKEY'S BUM!!!!!!!!" The halls echoed. Then, a loud explosion was heard.

Sakura was grinning at the figure that was dented into the wall. But she stopped grinning when she saw that he was melting! MELTING!

"WOA! SUI! YOU'RE MELTING! YOU'R-..Wait a minute, you're just made of water…" Sakura sighed.

"That wasn't very nice, what if I couldn't change into water? I would've died! You hurt my feelings!" Suigetsu sulked.

"Whatever Cinderella!" Sakura said walking off triumphantly. Suigetsu rolled his eyes while shaking his head, '_Women these days_' He followed Sakura.

**With Karin and Sasuke..**

They were walking side by side after Suigetsu and Sakura separated from them.

'_Aww, pink bitch was nice enough to leave me alone with Sasuke-kun.. _' Karin giggled.

"Sasuke-kun.." She started fangirly," Do you want to take a rest.. In a room.. With only the two of us..?" Karin asked squealing.

Sasuke looked annoyed,

"We're here to get Juugo, that is all," Sasuke stated as he walked off. Then, he stopped in front of a door that had at least 10 locks.

"Step aside please Sasuke-kun," Karin asked politely(**A/N: Politely my ass**). She unlocked all the 10 locks and put her hand on the handle.

**With who lies behind the door..**

"Should I kill a boy? No, I'll do that after I kill a girl… Yes.... If the person I see is a girl, I'll kill her.."

**Back to Karin and Sasuke…**

Sasuke took Karin's hand away from the handle.

"Karin, stay back.." He said gripping his katana. Karin blushed.

He slowly opened the door…..

**With Sakura and Suigetsu..**

The were walking side by side, they had freed all the cells of the human experiments, they found out that the curse mark only came out if they were slightly angered. Luckily, they haven't angered any prisoners. They walked back to where Sasuke and Karin were according to Sakura's directions.

They saw, from the side view, Karin and Sasuke. It seemed to them, that Sasuke was opening a door, probably one that Juugo was in.

**With who is in the door AGAIN..**

"No, If the person who opens the door is a boy, I'll kill him…"

**With Sakura and Suigetsu..**

'_No, if the person who opens the door is a boy, I'll kill him..' _Sakura stopped moving. Her eyes widened,

"A boy? He'll kill him? Is that referring to Sasuke!" Sakura ran to Sasuke in realization, his hand was pulling the door….

"Sasuke!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, she jumped, and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke landed on the floor first, then Sakura on top of him.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked angrily sitting up.

Sakura didn't say anything, she was feeling weird.. More stronger… She felt like she had more than her usual chakra…. Then she felt the curse mark spreading rapidly. She started to tremble.

"Sasuke!" She yelled.

Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. '_The curse mark is spreading!!_'

Sakura could feel herself changing, her form.. her figure!

Sakura clutched her head.

'_I don't want to change !! I-I ! STOP! This cant b-be happening!_'

--

--

--

**Pages: 8 -------- 2,300 words! XD**

**Ooops, I was done with this chapter 5 hours ago… SORRY!**

**IM TRYING TO PLAY IN THE END, NUMB AND APOLIGISE ON THE PIANO! So yerhs.. XD**

**Man, Sakura is a bit too calm at the fact that she is kidnapped and being in Team Hebi.. Don't cha think?**

**UPDATED:**

_**X-12.07.09-X**_

WOOPS! I 4GOT TO PUT THE UPDATED DATE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! XD OH WELLS!XD

**Even though I'm updating agen.. REVIEWS ALREADY?! SICK! =)) REVIEW CORNER! WOOers!**

**Spazz8884: **FIRST TO REVIEW ON CHAPTER 8! XD TEEHEEs. SHE LIKS TOBI TOO! COZ HE IS A GOOD BOY!

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **Satisfied with this chapter? =))

**CandyExpress: **ITS EPIC.. AND NOW UR CURIOUS…. WOAAAAers

**Izzybell117: **OF COURSE THIS IS A SASUKESAKURA FANFIC! XDXDXD WOOers

**Nikksonido: **Brovo for her! She gav me information wat actually happens! XD But, I don't really get it, sasuke used his curse mark in naruto shippuden 117.. How can his curse mark disappear?..AT THAT TIME XD

**Bloodmoon Goddess: **YAYers! SHE SAYS THAT MADE UP WORDS CAN BE REAL! PIGGYFLY, BIMBO-BEE.. LALALALALALA

**Angelitaramos2102: ***cries* Man, this girl is jst so creative… She said Karin is a dirty ape. SIGHs.. *blows nose*

**Devils Angel 24-7: **Ya ya, I did write that juugo smiled softl and blah hhhh… BUT then I changed it! XD REAL srrys abt it….. So yeah, this chapter is abt them capturing Juugo..

**SakuraMoonAngel: **AHHHH!! SHE's SCARYING ME!!! ..like.. ELMO IN MY CLOSET STALKING ME?!?!?!? =(((

**TEEHEEE.**

**--**

**--**


	10. X The Northern Hideout, part 2

**HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY CRRRRRAAAPPPPPP!**

**100 reviews already!?!??!?!?!?!?!? WOOers! MAN THNKS FOR UR REVIEWS REVIEWERS! XD**

**WOOPSer5s..**

**I've noticed tht I haven't been putting in sasukesakura fluffs.. Just like mikan908 reminded me..SHE PUT SDOME SENSE INTO MY HEAD!**

**XD**

**ANDAND……………**

**YAYers! I NOE HOW TO PLAY IN THE END, NUMB AND APOLIGISE ON THE PIANO! Not pro though!XD**

**WOOOers!!!**

**OMGers! Look there! That girl thts picking her nose and drinking hot chocolate at the same time! GET HER!!!!!!! Wait ..thats me… DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT GEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT HERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**I'll put as much sasusaku fluff as I can in this chapter! BLAH BLAH**

**And remember guys! If yu eva hav an idea, JUST TELL ME! =))))))))))))) coz im running out of em! ;)**

**COUGHCOUGH..**

--

--

-_An apple a day keeps the doctor away.. But screw the fruit if the doctor is cute_-

--

--

**Chapter 10, The Northern Hideout, Part 2**

Karin's scream was heard, she grabbed Sakura and threw her into the room that Juugo was in and slammed the door shut.

"Karin! What are you doing?!" Suigetsu and Sasuke said together.

"She can die! She will die! SHE SHOULD DIE! And Sasuke-kun! She was going to hurt you in her curse marked form! Its disgusting too!" Karin shrieked.

"Karin! Open the door!" Sasuke ordered angrily. Sasuke's heart felt like it was pierced, he did not know why though. Karin did not obey as she just turned around crossing her arms. Sasuke got pissed and quickly got up and opened the door with his right hand, a blinding light was inside the room.

"Sasuke, is Sakura alright?!" Came Suigetsu's voice from outside the room.

"Sasuk-" Suigetsu stopped speaking as his jaw dropped.

As the blinding light cleared, there stood a figure.

Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened. '_An angel? The curse mark is supposed to be transformed into a monster-like figure…_' Sasuke stepped forward. He squinted his eyes a bit.

"Sakura?" He said.

Sakura turned around and her facial expression was just.. Lifeless. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure completely, and she had wings! Angel wings. The curse mark that spread was draped across her skin, like a pattern, it looked pretty, she did look like a real angel sent from the heavens of gods, except she was missing her hallo. Her eye colour had changed too, it was violet, dark violet.

"Well, I guess I turned into an angel?" Sakura said not sure of what to make of it. '_Woa, I feel so.. Weird.. Aren't I suppose to look like a monster?And that voice.. I.. I think I heard Juugo's voic-_'

"HOLY!! PINK CHICK! Behind you!" Suigetsu's panicked voice yelled out. Sakura turned around and paled, she tried moving but couldn't, she was just there frozen on the spot. Suigetsu ran in front of Sakura and punched Juugo on the face before Juugo could even land a hit on either of them. Suigetsu repeatedly did this, he noticed that Juugo's curse mark was retracting, but he still kicked and punched him. '_Aa, the enjoyment of killing, finally…._' Suigetsu smirked as Juugo had blood running down his mouth. (**A/N: I JST READ SUIGETSU'S PERSONALITY IN WIKIPEDIA, and lik, he has the love of killing! XD SO YERH! He'll have mood swings lik me!!!!!! He will be the childish prodigy of killing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cough?**)

Sakura looked to Juugo who was in pain… And he wasn't fighting back! Suigetsu then continued to bash Juugo with his punches and kicks. Juugo was still not fighting back! Why wasn't he? He was on an urge of killing just a moment ago, but he's curse mark retracted..

"Suigetsu! Stop! It's enough!" Sakura yelled. Suigetsu acted as if he didn't hear her as he was still kicking and punching Juugo, it was as if he was enjoying the torture because he wasn't using his full strength. But what was weird was that his eyes looked different…."Sui…." Sakura whispered out. Juugo was now bruised everywhere and more blood coming out from his mouth.

"SUIGETSU! Stop!" Sakura yelled again. Suigetsu stopped, but looked blood-lusted at Sakura, shark teeth showing. Sakura's heart pounded hard.

"Suigetsu, stop," Sasuke's voice said not liking the scene. Suigetsu 's eyes instantly changed back to his purple orbs. He complied as he wiped his cheek as Juugos blood was on him. He spitted saliva out to the side and exited the room with a shameful gaze '_Sorry Sakura, but I didn't hear your call.. I only heard Sasukes ...I.. I am a monster…_'

Sakura was petrified, '_What happened to his.. Childish side? And.. Why.. Why did he attempt to kill J-Juugo? And why didn't Juugo fight back?! Didn't he have those urges to kill? Because of the curse mark?And worse of all, how come he looked at me as if he wanted to kill me..?_' She was still there, frozen on the spot. She didn't realize Juugo charging in on her, curse mark spread once again.

"KILL A GIRL! KILL A GIRL!" Juugo cried out, Sasuke stopped right in front of Sakura. He just stood there and just when Juugos fist was centimeters away from Sasuke's face, Sasuke calmly said,

"Stop," With his Sharingan blazing. Juugo stopped instantly, curse mark retracting once again. His eyes widened, '_J-Just like Kimimaro……T-This.. This is U-Uchiha Sasuke?!_'

"Juugo, do you accept the offer of joining Team Hebi?" Sasuke asked monotonously. Juugo stepped back. "I can get someone to fix your enzymes problem. Do you accept the offer?" Sasuke repeated once again.

"I…I..I accept." Juugo whispered quietly.

As for Sakura, she fainted. Because Juugo was just about to punch her on the face! She fainted of surpriseness(**A/N: Yeah, not a word, BUT IT IS IN PRINCESS PINKSTARHS DICTIONARY! XD**) yes..Not of fear. Sasuke sighed and picked up Sakura bridal style,'_She's had a rough time, carrying her like this is better…._'. He exited the room, but before doing so,

"Welcome to Team Hebi," Sasuke said without turning his head still exiting the room. Juugo stayed there sitting.. '_H-He.. He's just like Kimimaro.. I wonder if he has the same past?_' He got up slowly and followed Sasuke.

As Sasuke walked passed Karin, who was shaking in fear on the ground, he closed his eyes in anger and annoyance,

"Karin.. Don't EVER, do that again," He said continuing walking

"But Sasuke-ku-"Sasuke looked back revealing his Sharingan, Karin shut her trap(**A/N: YEAH! TAKE THT BITCH!**). Karin frowned, '_Why does that pink bitch have all the attention.. I bet she's a fucking_ (**A/N: I DON'T USE THT LANBGUAGE MIND YU TO NOE! XD**)_ whore.. Sasuke-kun does like me though, he didn't hurt me from pushing pink bitch into the room..But how come she gets to be held bridal style by him?!'_

Karin giggled and followed Sasuke. Sasuke this time, walked passed Suigetsu who was banging his head on the wall a thousand times a second while muttering,

"What the hell was I doing… What the hell was I doing…"

"Suigetsu, we're going," Sasuke stated. Suigetsu turned around and saw Sakura unconscious, "What happened to her?" He asked '_Did I do something in my artificial state?_'

"She fainted from shock," Sasuke replied.

They walked and walked, Karin leading. Juugo looked a bit scared, for one of his outburst could happen any second. Suigetsu looked ashamed, and Sasuke looked.. Sasuke-y. It was silence, all throughout the walk, until Karin said,

"Ah! Did you and Pink Bi- A mean Sakura go through a door?.. That read 'do not enter'?" Karin corrected herself.

"No" Suiigetsu answered, still sad, he was also puffing as he was really thirsty.

Karin smirked inwardly. '_No wonder why they didn't die…. Well, they will soon.._'

"Sou! There are human experiments inside there! We need to free them! " She said walking back.

"Wait, why do you want to free them so badly?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes. '_She's planning something_'

Karin gulped and thought for a while, "Well, they don't really deserve to die.. And umm.. Uhh. Lets just go!" She said walking away.

They obviously followed, and actually, when they arrived there, there was no one there. No prisoners no nothing, all the prison cells were opened; it seemed like from a key.

"Suigetsu, didn't you say you guys didn't open this door?" Karin shouted angrily. Suigetsu looked at Sakura,

"I don't know, me and Sakura split up when we were freeing the prisoners, she must've done this prison cell," He shrugged. Karin gritted her teeth.

"Let's go then…." '_Fuck man, Pink Bitch is strong. I remembered I was put to a test and I had to go in there and see how long I could fight.. I came out barely alive…She just came out without even a scratch!_'

Sasuke and Suigetsu tch'ed.

"We walked all the way for nothing then?!" Suigetsu yelled angrily.

Karin glared at Suigetsu ignoring him. She walked ahead expecting the three to follow her, but the didn't.

"I'll just use a teleportation jutsu, it'll take too long too get out of here." Sasuke stated, he shifted Sakura to his shoulders, carrying her like a potato sack, doing some handsigns, the all disappeared and reappeared on a cliff once again. The could see the seashore, the ocean. They didn't really notice how long the had been in there, the moon was out. It was night.

"We'll just rest here for the night under the stars," Sasuke stated.

They all nodded, exhausted(**A/N: Karin only joined them for not even a whole day and she's already tired! SHES FAT THTS WHY!**).

Sasuke placed Sakura down gently on a tree branch that was nearby. The others did the same, but on a different tree.

"I'll keep watch.. Just in case.." Sasuke said.

"Hai," Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo whispered already half sleeping.

Sasuke was still sitting next to Sakura. He was laying against the tree trunk. He noticed that she shifted a lot due to the uncomfortableness of the hard ground his gaze softened as he lifted her up and put her on his lap and moved her body so she was leaning on him, her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent unconsciously smiling.'_She even smiles when she's unconscious…_' It was better for putting Sakura in a position with him like this, she wouldn't get sick because of the coldness and it was more comfortable he thought to himself, '_At least don't catch a cold.._'

Sakura snuggled into Sasuke as the warmth felt very inviting. Sasuke had a tint of blush on his face, but it wasn't visible. Sasuke felt so at peace, and….. Really reminded him of his mother.. Sakura.. She resembled so much of his mother…

He rested his eyes a bit.. Exhausted of the long trip he had.. He could still smell Sakura's Cherry Blossom scented hair, that made him feel more at peace.

He looked up, observing the moon, it was a full moon. But he gazed back down to Sakura head, her skin looked so… Nice.. And beautiful in the moon's reflection…

Sasuke shook his head.

'_What the hell! Where are these thoughts coming from?!_'

'**Well obviously from your hormones.. DUH!**'

Sasuke scoffed, annoyed at his inner.

He then thought back to Sakura's angel transformation…

**Flashback..**

_A knock was heard from Sasuke's door._

"_Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama wishes for you," Came Kabuto's voice. Sasuke was sleeping, he was on his couch though. He got up as she tch'ed, he hated being called for by Orochimaru, it was either a killing mission or a scene for watching a human experiment in pain, Sasuke hated them._

_He exited his room as he walked west and into a door which showed Orochimaru in a sitting position on a bed with Kabuto standing beside him._

"_Aa, Sasuke-kun.. You're here. You see, I had this experiment, and it is somewhat like the curse mark, it is very similar to it actually. Let me explain to you, then you might want to receive it, first, do you accep-"_

"_No," Sasuke cut off Orochimaru. He did not want to try anything unless if it had something to do with his brother._

"_Just let me explain first," Orochimaru grinned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he we stepped forward indicating he was listening._

"_Well, the curse mark gives unbelievable power to the user under the consequence of receiving ultimate pain when it is received. And, it gives a whole different transformation when it is in Second it also gives a whole new strength, and even chakra. Well, this new 'Curse Mark' Kabuto and I developed, it has those things, but it is specific for females," Sasuke's eyes twitched '_He was about to use me for a female thing?!_' ,"But this has only a 5% survival chance unlike the original curse mark…. It has all the features the Original curse mark has, but it has more. It has to obey its master.. And its transformation isn't a monster-like form, but an angel-like form.. And they can even read minds… But only some of them .There are side effects though, even death, it varies…. And, if its master dies, well… I guess its new master would be the master's apprentice…. So yes, I was only joking about you receiving it, but just remember, if you ever come across someone who has an angel-like form, with a curse mark, bring them to me, because it's a high chance they'd escape from me..And, I just wanted to let you have it, because… I can always tell you to be an immortal.. To never die.._(**A/N: Sorry guys! HAVE NO IDEA TO WAT TO WRITE! XD**)_," Orochimaru explained. Sasuke tch'ed once again and left the room, '_I would never do that, its worthless… And like that's going to happen.. And.. I don't need to live forever, just killing Itachi is enough for me.._'_

**End Flashback…..**

'_Who ever thought that she was strong enough for this? I guess you grew Sakura.._'

He slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as his arms were cold.

Warmth.

He liked the feeling…

--

--

--

**Pages: Only 8 pages..….. 2, 452 words…**

**SRRY GUYYS!! I noe itsw short..**

**Just having a writers block..**

**I've re-did this chapter like so many times… Coz every time I re-read them, its horrible! So im trying to perfect it..**

**HELP ME ON THE STORY GUYS!!!! PRETTY PLEASE??!?!**

**=))))**

**BTW, All the explanations of sakuras weird stuff will be explained later on!! OKA?!?! **

**WINK WINK***

_**xx-15.07.09-xx**_

**REVIEW CORNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!**

**Bascketballangel127: **HEHEs! Karin is all the most yuckiest stuff! Is there anything more worse than a prostitute? XD

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **Like OMGers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You read my mind!freaky…. .'….. Sakura's transformation is an angel!!!!!!

**Izzybell117: **My answers don't mak sense.. so yeh! XD

**Spazz8884: **Tobi is a very good boy! XD

**Crazymel2008: **I HAV NOTHING TO SAY!! SO./…. BLAH BLAH .. SMILEY FACE!=)

**SakuraMoonAngel: **LETS HOPE THAT SASUKE KILLS KARIN ACIDENTLY ON PURPOSE IN THE REAL SERIES OR MANGA YEH?!?!? Or yeh, MAYBE ELMO!

Cherryblossom73: DUDEers.. =)))) CherryBlossomDemon93 already gav me an idea for sakuras transformation.. AN ANGEL~! Since she is one already! XD but yerh, I used part of ur idea anyway! XD

**CandyExpress: **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEers, dude, im running outta comments! XD

**Angelitaramos2102: ** KARIN IS NOT RETARDED, DUN DUN DUN DUN.. SHE IS RETARDEDDDD!!!!!! XD

**Devils Angel 24-7: **HEHEHS! XD

**FreedomIsPriateKey: **DUDers! Don't yu mean HAIRY bitch ape? XD

**Kawaii cookie-chan: **Yes, jst like angelitaraos2102 says, Karins a bitch ape! XD

**Sasukelvr: **GUYYS! EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HER AND ITACHILVR ARE ..WEIRD!!!!!!!! THEY'RE MANIACs…. COUGH(I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING) HEHES!!!!!!!!! I ANT BELIEVE ITACHILVR HIT U IN THE EYE!... WITH A BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD caps lock disease… NO.. CAPS LOCK DISEASE!

**Itachilvr: **Sighs, EVERYBODY! RUN AWAY FROM THIAS WOMAN TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID YU HIT SASUKELVR IN THE EE WITH A BANANA?!?!?!?!??!?!? That's skills! XDXD

**SweetD87: **..=))))))

**TEEHEEE**

--

--


	11. XI Juugo

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**PRINCSS PINKSTARH: IM BAKSKIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! MISS ME?**

**ITACHI: NOPE! NOT AT ALL!**

**PRINCESS PI NKSTARH: YYEAH I noe yu did! ^^**

**ITACHI: 0.o *FAINTS***

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: My reason for updating late this time is……………. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**ITACHI: *sighs* *cums back from fainting* DRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM ROLLL!! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! **

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: THNKU ITA-kun!! Ahem, well.. This tym.. I ACCIDENTLYYY ON PURPOSE killed my .. HAND! And um yeh.. I couldn't type? HEHHEHEs!**

**ITACHI: Then how are u typing now? **

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: You noe itachi, yu should be sleeping beauty… *coughcough* *steps on foot***

**Itachi: *screams and faints* **

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: OH NO! I THINK ITA-KUN DIED! .. RIP ITACHI!**

**ITACHI: *FAINTS A SECOND TIME***

**MICHEAL JACKSON: Itachi, ur not cool.. NOT COOL!**

**Teehee?**

**Ohh,**

**=3**

**Man, yu guys, ur gonna giv me a heart attack one day(NOT THT YU HAVENT ALREADY..=.=')!!!!!!! *sniffles***

**LIKE, SO MANYY REVVIEWS!XD….. **

**And guys, jst warning yu….. STA AWAY FRM SASUKELVR AND ITACHILVR!!... . THEY'RE CRAZY I TELL YYA! CRAZY!!!! .. ONE OF THEM HIT EACH OTHER WITH A BANANA!!! ..i hope they don't read this! .'.. JUST IN CASE IF THY DO… MY NAME ISNT PRINCESS PINKSTARH! MY NAME IS..UMM, THAT GUY! UMM./. BOBBTERIYAKI! YEH! SO ITACHILVR, SASUKELVR, IF YU READ THIS.. im not princess pinkstarh! Im bobbteriyaki!.....**

**COUGHCOUGH**

**SIGH, MAYBE ITACHILVR IS RITE, THERES NO CURE TO THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE! XD**

**Teeehee agen! XD**

--

--

-_Riches can't buy hearts, or the ones you truly love, it can only lead you to greed, and loneliness_-

--

--

**Chapter 11, Juugo**

Sasuke snapped his eyes open as a cold breeze flew across his face. He observed the sky, the sun hadn't risen yet, but it was light, so it was dawn. But he frowned, '_I fell asleep_' How did he fall asleep? He never fell asleep on anything, unless if he intentionally wanted to, but why did he?

Then, as another breeze flew pass, he smelt a cherry blossom scent.

_Sakura_

'_So that's why I fell asleep, her scent.._' He thought. He looked down at Sakura who was curled up in a ball on Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched, '_Man she is so small….. She should get off of me.. But.. This feeling is really.. Nice..And warm.._' Sasuke shifted Sakura, so that his hand, which was on her waist before, was cuddling her head into him as his other hand was left on her waist,'_I'm sure she's really warm now.._' His gaze softened.

He was holding her just like he was holding a baby… Moments pass, and the sun had started to rise. He then felt Sakura stirring, she slowly opened her eyes, but closed it again as it was a little too bright. All she could feel was warmth.. Everywhere.. She smiled snuggling into it again.

'_I wonder where am I… A dream of course, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts.. Wait, I need to wake up.._' She opened her eyes, revealing her emerald orbs. She saw black, but she smelt something very nice.. And masculine? She sat up and saw that she was on.. Sasuke?!

She blushed furiously. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Just go back to sleep…" Sasuke said to her, his eyes dropping a bit because he was sleepy. Sakura noticed and smiled,

"No no, YOU go to sleep. Didn't you stay up… Because you were on watch?" Sakura asked still enjoying the warmth radiating from the two. Sasuke couldn't deny it, yes he was tired, but he didn't want to show it, it'd damage his pride. So he just shook his head.

'_Uchiha's and their pride.._' Sakura rolled her eyes and got off him and sat beside him patting her lap.

"Lay on it.. And go to sleep!" She said calmly but there was a silent threat to it. Sasuke sighed and gave in so he layed on her lap eyes still open. Sakura softened her eyes and placed her tiny hands on Sasuke's eyes.

"Sleep..I'll insert a bit of chakra.. It'll feel really nice you know?" She whispered softly, she pulled her hands back, Sasuke's eyes were closed, she could feel him tensed.

"Just relax…" She cooed.

She placed each of her index fingers on the side of his skull and inserted some chakra into his head soothing him.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Sakura whispered gently.

"Aa…" Sasuke replied, a peaceful expression on his face. '_This feels very relaxing… I feel so calm.. Maybe.. I can go to sleep without nightmares.. Again.._' His body relaxed as Sakura was also gently stroking his hair.. And slowly, he fell asleep.

Sakura smiled, '_Why can't he be like this all the time? At peace.. And calm… His face looks so.. handsome.._' Sakura sighed, she was getting to her fangirl side again.

'**CHA! HE'S SO CUTE! LETS JUST RAPE HIM WHILE HE IS ASLEEP! COME ON! COME ON! God.. HE IS SO SEXYY!!**' Came her iner voice. Sakura sweatdropped, '_Raping, is NOT an option inner!'_

Sakura spread her chakra around the area, because she just realized she wasn't keeping watch. There was no one, she sighed in relief.

She thought back to her transformation..

'_An angel…. Why was I an angel in my transformation? Shouldn't I have been a .. Monster? And why couldn't I move.. If Suigetsu wasn't there, I would've di- Speaking of Suigetsu…_' Sakura's face saddened '_What was he thinking.. Killing somebody.. So.. Blood-lusted…_' Sakura stopped thinking, as she didn't like the thoughts….

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud, and annoying high pitched scream was heard. Sakura flinched as Sasuke snapped his eyes open.

"YOU'RE RAPING SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF OF HIM!" Karin screeched jealously. Sakura squinted her eyes as she covered her ears. Juugo woke up while Suigetsu fell off his tree that he was sleeping on.

Sasuke just stayed still in his position on Sakura's lap.

"I said.." Karin started,"GET OFF OF HIM!" She finished kicking Sakura, well, attempted, but since she had bad accuracy, she kicked both Sasuke and Sakura. The two fell off the tree but landed gracefully in unison unlike Suigetsu, who landed face first.

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun! Gomen! Gomen! But at least I stopped you from getting raped!" Karin's scream came from above.

"Arghh…" Sakura growled glaring at Karin. Sasuke sighed annoyed, he was just having the most peacefullest sleep, but Karin just had to ruin it.

"AmPPPPPPPFFFFFFFF!" Came a voice near them, it was muffled. Sakura gasped.

"Aaa! Suigetsu!" She cried out, Suigetsu head was stuck in the ground but his body was not stuck at all. Sakura ran to him and pulled Suigetsu's leg, but his head just wouldn't come out of the ground!

Sakura took a deep breath and heaved, but his head wouldn't come out.

"DONKEY'S BUM! You got such a ginormous head!" Sakura yelled.

"SHGFDUIIYT MPPF!" Suigetsu said.

"Wait a minute!" She said stop pulling his leg," Why can't you just turn into water?"

"Ahuh?" Suigetsu said. He turned into water and his form reappeared next to Sakura,

"Hey! It worked!" He cheered clapping childishly, '_Maybe he has mood swings? Childish.. Killing.. Sad… Happy.. Yeah..Maybe, for now, just act friendly with him.._' Sakura laughed uneasily.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?!" Karin asked when she jumped down from the tree branch. Sasuke didn't answer her as he was annoyed. Karin latched onto his chest,"Sasuke-kun..?Don't worry, you don't need to thank me for saving you from that raping whore!" '_Take that bitch! I get Sasuke-kun and you don't!_'

Sasuke tch'ed.

"Karin, stop doing that," He said.

"Doing what? Hmm?" Karin asked fluttering her eyelashes while rubbing his bare chest. Sasuke stepped back in shock but Karin was still latched onto his arm, he gulped trying to fling her off of his arm.

"Karin! Let go! Sasuke is uhh….. Constipating! Look at his face!" Sakura yelled trying to help poor Sasuke. Sasuke anime fainted and his eyes twitched.

"AHH! MOU! Now you made him dead!" Sakura complained childishly while crossing her arms.

"AHHH! What do we do now, he was our team leader! What do we do?! Let's bury his body! Nobody will know!" Suigetsu suggested dumbly. He was waving his arms up in the air panicing.

A squeal was heard, "Sasuke-kun! Don't die!" Karin screamed stupidly.

Sasuke stood up at lightning speed.

"I AM NOT DEAD!.. NOT DEAD!!!!!" He shouted at Sakura and Suigetsu for the very first time. The two just dropped their jaws, then the stared at each other, then they just cracked up.

"AHAHA!.. Sa-Sasuke just …. BWHAHAHAHA! I ju-just cra-cracked up!" Suigetsu laughed, he couldn't hold in his laughter, he couldn't breathe from all of his laughter, Sakura was in a similar situation, but her hand was on her forehead while her other hand was pointing at Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke! You.. You look l-like a cave man.. Or King Kong! L-Look at our hair! I-It's f-filled w-with leaves!" She burst into another fit of laughter. Then, at the same time, Sakura and Suigetsu fell onto the ground holding their stomach.

Karin looked at Sasuke who was sowling and rubbing his hair, she was about to laugh but, '_Laughing isn't cool_' So she tried to hide it in but she giggled, then she laughed, but nothing came out.. Except for a few snorts.

Then, there was silence throughout the place, even Suigetsu and Sakura stopped their laughing. Sasuke scooted a bit away from Karin without anyone noticing, Karin continued to snort laugh. Then, she stopped, realizing they weren't laughing with her, only looking at her with wide eyes, '_Geez they all look like fish out of water! What the! Even Sasuke-kun?!_' Yup, even Sasuke was gaping. How could a girl.. Snort laugh so disgustingly?!

Then, there was silence, until a violent manly scream was heard from above. It was Juugo, and his form was changing.

"Sasuke-kun! His curse mark! He's changing!" Karin screamed out the obvious.

Sasuke frowned and jumped up onto the tree Juugo was on. He put his hand on his katana just to be prepared. Juugo was clutching his head, trying to fight off the enzymes.

"P-Please! L-Lock me b-back in! I-I'm just a monster in t-this world! L-Lock me in! Please! I d-don't want t-to hurt anybody!" Juugo cried out.

"Juugo, look at me," Sasuke simply ordered.

Juugo hesitantly did so and his monster like form went away. Sasuke's Sharingan was rapidly spinning.

"I was prepared with you, I have the Sharingan, you won't hurt anybody. I can keep you under control" Sasuke explained. Juugo's eyes widened.. '_No.. He's lying! This isn't an Uchiha.. This isn't Uchiha Sasuke..Only Kimimaro can do it.. But.. He made my curse mark go away.. Back there in the hideout.. And just then..I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY!!!_'

"-You can't! Only.. The only person that I can trust.. The only person I am allowed to go out in the open.. IS KIMIMARO!" Juugo yelled.

"Isn't Kimimaro from the Kaguya clan?" Suigetsu whispered. Sakura was clueless.

"Yes..Juugo and Kimimaro were Orochimaru's favourite test subjects.. And they had been with him from the day the Northern Hideout had been built..And Kimimaro was the only one who never attempted to rebel, or escape out of the whole organization..His only dream was to become useful to Orochimaru, and to become his vessel for his body.. But his dream ended when he had an unknown disease.." Karin explained. " He was so strong, that he was the only one who could keep Juugo's rampages.."

Sakura thought for a while, '_Kimimaro.. That sounds so familiar.. Oh! Lee.. And Gaara, back then.. Battled with him, on the way of saving Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru… He's ability.. What did Naruto say.. No..Lee said that he had an unusual ability of mending his bones.. And growing extra bones..Right?_'

"Kimimaro… He had an ability of mending and adding and growing extra bones within his body too right?" Sakura asked . Karin answered her with a nod.

" Kimimaro is dead, he sacrificed his life in bringing me to Orochimaru," Sasuke stated.

"S-So you're….. You're Uchiha Sasuke! You really are…" Juugo said out.

"I had already clarified that,"

"We're moving out," Sasuke stated. He looked over to Karin, "That way," She answered pointing towards the beach. They arrived there all in one jump, Sasuke turned to the four people.

"I will explain about us once again," The wind blew," We, are known as Team Hebi. Our goal is to kill Uchiha Itachi, of the Akatsuki,

--

--

--

**PAGES: 7 (2,004 words!)**

**GUYYS! Yu noe for the review corner? Well, I am only thanking the first 10 reviewers publicly now! (That is, if I even get 10 per chapter=.=')Coz lik, its slowing down the updating times! SO YEAH! XD, but of course I'll still thnk u via reply from it! XD**

**Oh, and the nxt chappie will be a um.. Akakatsuki one, its all abt the akatsuki..of wat they're planning and stuff stuff//**

**Signed, your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH**

**Man.. I haven't put that thing for ages! I always 4get to! XD**

**UPDATED:**

_**XX-16.07.09-XX**_

**REVIEW CORNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR:**

**Izzybell117: **Sasuke is ALWAYs CUTE! ^^

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **PUSH KARIN OFF THE CLIFF!!! With a knife XD

**Bascketballangel127: **I LUV SASUSAKU MOMENTS TOO!!!!!! Sighs, im using my calm tone in this.. ;) -- I HATE KARIN!

**Midnight Angel Sakura: **Hehes, she's a.. female dog! =)) not a rat XD

CandyExpress: Too lazy to log in? XD yeah, I do it too! XD

**Sasukelvr: **SHE HAS SO MANYY IDEAS! Xd

**Devils Angel 24-7: **FORBID ME, and say bye bye to ur chocolate! =P XD

**Spazz8884: **yuaya! TOBI IS A HYPER GOOD BOY!

**XJane-chanX: **I did update! =3

**Angelitaramos2102: HEHEs **Karin is a dickhead then?

**SakuraMoonAngel: **SHE IS SO RANDOM! Killing Karin with a hanger? XD

**Sakura's Med: **HEHES! Satisfied?

**Stukinmyskin: **Im on with it~! =)

**Mikan908: **SHE IS A SUPPORTER =)) ^^

**Crazycass: **Yes I noe the little a/n's are getting annoying but I cant help but write them since I get so… BORED =3.. AND WOW UR REVIEW WAS SO.. professional? XD TEEHEE

**TEEHEE**

--

--


	12. XII Akatsuki&Konoha

**As I sed guys, this chapter is on akatsuki and mabe abit of parts bak in konoha with naruto tsunade and stuff!!!!!!**

**Theres no team hebi here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Btw, all of wat the akatsuki parts saY, ITS STRAIGHT FROM THE NARUTO MANGA!!**

**AND.. real srry for the late update! =)))**

**IM JST GETTING OFF THE TRACK THTS WHY! XD**

**ANDANDAND, please do this for bascketballangel127!**

**PLEASE READ 'WHAT HAPPENS IN HIGH SCHOOL' BY CAMMYCUTIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and review on it pretty please!**

**OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE! MUHAHAHAH!**

**=D**

**HEHE! THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE IS FADING AWAYYYYYYY! AHAHAHA!**

**WAIT NO! THAT'S BAD! I DO WANT THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE! =0**

**ITACHILVR ANDD SASUKELVR! TALK TO ME MORE! I NEED THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TEEHEE**

--

--

-_The path to freedom is the path to happiness, but many do not go along the path_-

--

--

**Chapter 12, Akatsuki planning**

"We should be hearing from leader, and I think we should go to a shade? It isn't good for the body" A shark-like figure stated.

"Even though its raining like this, it does not matter" An Uchiha replied.

"It is an old man though.." Kisame sighed playing around with his Samehada.

It was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki. They were in Amegakure, their mission were to capture the jinchuuriki that held the four tailed monkey. They were quite surprised that it was an old man, it didn't take much to knock him out as he didn't release his full power(**A/N: I know it isn't true but who cares!**) of the four tailed monkey.

"Kisame, don't hurt him too much, it looks like he is about to die, take him off of your Samehada," Itachi said. The man was on Samehada, close to death. Kisame carried him like as if he was a trophy, he didn't actually care if the man died or not, but for the sake of Itachi and Akatsuki, he lowered him down so he was on his shoulder, carrying him like a potato sack.

They continued to walk within the forest, the rain had stopped. They then sat on two big boulders, performing a jutsu. Then, the jinchuuriki disappeared.

--

--

The two arrived in a shadow form in a cave of sealing. The jinchuuriki was in the middle of a circle of 6 people, the Akatsuki members. Itachi and Kisame joined the big circle, as the leader said,

"You're late,"

"Yeah well, we had to do extra things just to make sure this guy wouldn't get away.." Kisame explained.

"Where's Hidan and Kakuzu?" Itachi asked not seeing the two members. There was silence then Pein, the leader, answered,

"Their dead,"

"By who? It would've been entertaining to see the immortals dying," Kisame joked to himself.

"Don't talk about your comrades like that" Pein said.

"Konoha-nins, the Copy Cat Kakashi and the nine-tails jinchuuriki" Zetsu answered to Kisame.

"Wow! That means they're strong! No wonder why you got beat up Deidera-senpai!!" Tobi said.

"TOBI, un!" Deidera shouted. Tobi got scared..

"Uhh.. Tobi is a good boy!" He cried out..

"Tobi, if I had to keep you in a bag, it'd be bursting at the seems! Say another word and I'll make you wish you were never born!" Deidera threatened.

"Uhh.. Tobi says.. To umm.. Have patience in a bag? Like your bag of exploding clay?.." Tobi said.. "No wonder why you have a short temper!"

"TOBIIIIIIII! I'm gonna kill yo-"

"Shut up Deidera unless you want to prove Tobi right," Pein interrupted. Deidera growled in anger as Tobi laughed.

"And you Tobi, always take things one step too far, you're making your elders angry" Pein said to Tobi anger rising.

"Ahh! Tobi is very sorry!" Tobi said raising his arm up in the air.

"Anyways, I'd like to seal up the four tails as soon as possible.. Get on with it!" Kisame complained impatiently.

"Hang on, I've got other things to talk about," Pein said, from across Kisame."Someone else has been killed,"

"Who?" Kisame asked.

"Orochimaru,"

"Well, its been 10 years ever since he left Akatsuki.. Whoever killed him must have been something else eh? Who was it?" Kisame asked once again.

"Uchiha… Sasuke" Pein replied. Itachi's reaction was just.. Nothing, he just had an emotionless face on.

"He has gathered a few..Underlings.. Which may be a problem to us," Zetsu explained.

"One of them, someone you should know Kisame..He was one of the Hidden Mist's Hozuki brothers," Pein added.

"Suigetsu huh? Now that takes me way back.." Kisame said to himself.

"And another is Juugo of tenpin and Karin.. He's with Sasuke too… And Haruno Sakura… The apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. I guess he had forced her to join the team as what Zetsu's information said. Itachi and Kisame, keep your guard at all times, they're probably going after you," Pein explained. "And everyone else, remember what I told you about Sasuke and his team. If they learn too much about Akatsuki, it can change our plans…"

"Oi Kisame, what's the deal with Suigetsu you were talking about?" Deidera asked.

"I saw him 10 years ago.. Cute little boy, always smiling.. He'd always chop the limbs of his enemies before actually killing them straight on. People called him the second coming of 'Zabuza, The Demon'. He was a child of a prodigy in the Art of Murder," Kisame replied.

"Hmpf, they sound like an interesting bunch," Deidera commented. Itachi kept quiet. '_Haruno Sakura eh? Maybe luring Sasuke is not such a bad idea with taking Sakura in the process…_'

**Back In Konoha**

"We have to! We have to look for Sakura-chan! I know you sent us for a mission to retrieve Sakura-chan and all the details!! I just know it! Right? TSUNADE-BAACHAN?!" Naruto's loud and annoying voice yelled to an old woman.

Tsunade was on her chair with her fingers entangled with each other. Kakashi was in the room too, next to Naruto.

"Naruto, part of it.. Yes..I'll explain it when everbody gets here," Tsunade stated. Naruto had a confused face on.

Knock. Knock.

"Ahh, and great timing.. Come in " Tsunade said. Naruto just kept quiet thinking of what was happening….

In came the rest of Konoha 12, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Sai, and the team leaders. They all walked in one by one,

"Ehh? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We're going on a mission! Right Akamaru?" Kiba replied, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Naruto.. D-Did you see any physical harm towards Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked, Ino and Hinata having worried faces, they were worried sick because one of their best friends are missing. Naruto's face gloomed as his head lowered,

"Yeah.. She did.." He whispered sadly. The three girls gasped.

"By who?!" Ino asked.

"Sa-Sasuke.." He muttered.

"Ahem," Tsunade said getting their attention. Everyone turned their head to the Fifth Hokage who had a sad expression.

"You all here, are gathered here today, for an A-ranked mission, maybe a S-ranked… As you all know, Team 7 previously had a mission to destroy Orochimaru's hideout as well as bringing Uchiha Sasuke back. And yes, they did take Sakura as a prisoner… Everyone… Orochimaru is dead," Tsunade explained. Gasps just filled up the room

"By who Tsunade-baachan?!" Naruto screamed surprised. Tsunade sighed.

"Uchiha… Sasuke

. Naruto gaped,

"REALLY!? That means.. Sasuke is coming back! But what about Sakura-chan?! He kept her prisoner! What will happen to her!?" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, calm down and don't talk to Tsunade-sama like that, she is the Hokage," Kakashi told Naruto.

"Yes, he did. He has made a new team, called Hebi. He isn't coming back. And Sakura is part of the team, we don't know if it was forced, or if she willingly did, but she is part of Team Hebi," Tsunade explained. Ino laughed,

"Like Forehead-girl would join willingly!" Ino butt in.

"S-Sakura-chan is part of Team Hebi? With Sasuke?! He's suc a bastard.. How could he.. Do this to me?!" Naruto said to himself angrily.

Hinata and Tenten exchanged worried glances. The rest just stayed calm, but a shock expression were all on their faces.

"You're mission, was to track down Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki,"

"WHAT?!" Naruto burst out,"Aren't we looking for Sakuira-chan!?"

"Yes, but think about it, Team Hebi's goal is to capture and kill Uhiha Itachi, if we go after him, we're bound to get Team Hebi. And no complaints Naruto," Tsunade explained," Just some details of Team Hebi just in case.. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu and Juugo..They're all in it. They're fighting styles are all somewhat different, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, you all know already, Houzuki Suigetsu, he is a sword wielder, his sword's previous owner was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Mist , Zabuza, he can also change his body form with water, he can also breathe in it. Karin, her specialty is sensing chakra from far distance, she can also heal, when somebody bites her and sucks her chakra. Juugo, he is a dangerous one, he was the original keeper of the curse mark, and he can loose control without knowing it as he cannot control it. You will have two weeks to complete this mission, after two weeks, you will all head back straight back to Konoha! The whereabouts… According to an ANBU squad I sent to scout, it should be nearby in Amegakure… Shikamaru and Neji, you guys will be captain, Kakashi, Asume, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato, you five will be co-captains. And Ino, you will be the medic-nin… Understood?" She then said in a loud voice. They were all listening, Naruto's face was really determined. '_I will bring back Sakura-chan.. I will bring back Sasuke-teme…. There is nothing that can stop me… My sister.. And my rival brother…_'

All of them nodded their heads, " Good! You are all dismissed! The mission starts tomorrow at 6am sharp! Get all the things you need…" Tsunade shouted. They all walked out the door, except for Naruto and Kakashi… And Jiraiya.. Which he was there all the time with his arms crossed.

"Tsunade-baachan… What if we.. What if we fail to bring them back? Will we get another chance for it?" Naruto asked sadly. Tsunade's gaze saddened.

"No Naruto.. You won't fail.. And if you do.. Of course there is a next time!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto smiled softly….

"You just want Sakura-chan back really much too right? She was just like your own daughter…. Don't worry Tsunade-baachan! WE WILL BRING THEM BACK! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled, a grin forming. Tsunade had veins popping out of her head, she slammed her fist on her table making it break in half, "STOP CALLING ME A GRANDMA!!" She burst out, Naruto got frightened and ran out of the Hokage office.

"Okay!!!!!!!! I will!" He yelled as he was running.

Jiraiya and Kakashi just backed away from Tsunade. Then, she used her extra sweet tone of voice, "Boys, would you mind getting me a new table?" She asked, mood swinging.

**Next day at 6am..**

"So you're all here right?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai!" The Konoha ninjas chorused together. Tsunade announced,

"Then, you may head off now,"

They all jumped into the trees at full speed. Naruto in the lead of course,

"Dickless, you know where you're going? Shouldn't Neji or Shikamaru be leading?" Sai asked from behind, Naruto scoffed and slowed down.

"Right, so everyone understands our plan right?" Shikamaru assured. Everyone said a 'Hai'. Neji and Shikamaru then stopped on a big tree branch, everyone following pursuit.

"Kakashi," Shikamaru said. Kakashi nodded, and he performed some rapid handsigns and he pushed his hand to the floor, and then appeared the ninja dogs. "Yo!" Pakkun greeted. Everyone looked at the dog closely,

"So, everybody should have at least two ninja dogs with them, Naruto, you will be with Yamato and Kakashi(**A/n: I think! I haven't been reading manga for sum time now..=.='**) with Pakkun.. Hinata, you will be with that dog…"

10 mintues later…

"Our meting point is right her okay?" Neji said throwing a kunai into the ground. "Now we all move out!"

And, the hunt for Uchiha Itachi began…

--

--

--

**Pages: 7(1,964)**

**Yeah, well, I updated long.. And I wrote so short.. Im so srry guys! Im losing m inspiration, im been more bus.. And I haven't been getting much sleep coz I unno why I CANT SLEEP PROPERLY ANYMORE!**

**So yeah.. REAL SRRY GUYS if it isn't up to ur expectations! Or if I did too many typos…**

**Your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKsTARH**

**Updated:**

_**xX-20.07.09-Xx**_

**REVIEW CORNERRRRR =)))**

**Crazycass: **SHE'S THROWING FOOD AT ME! YUMM!

**Kawaii cookie-chan: **LOLers! Karin doesn't have a brain.. How can she laugh.. =.=' TEEHEE

**Bascketballangel127: **I think she need chill pills? =D AND, im so happy and honoured to hav such an awesome reviewer! *cries*

**Sakura5554: **Sasuke isn't dead though.. Sigh.. I should've made him dead and his angel shouts im not dead hmm? XD

**XJane-chanX: **KILL KARINNNNNNNNNNNNN..the slutt!

**SweetD87: ** Sigh…. Wrong right? XD

**SakuraMoonAngel: **SHE'S THROWING HANGRS AND OATMEALS EVERYWHHERE! *FAINTS*

**CandyExpress: **DUDE, every1 is lazy! XD and Karin is a witch!

**Stukinmyskin: **THIS IS ANOTHER STALKER! BEWARE! ^^'

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **NWS! AT LEAST YU REVIEWED? Lol


	13. XIII The Uchiha Hideout

**IFYOUAREREADINGTHISRIGHTNOWYOUNOWHAVETHECAPSLOCKDISEASE**

**Yay, yu hav it now! =P**

**ANYWAYS..**

**WOWWWWWWWWWWWW! MAN, I THINK I HATE MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER!! ..? THERE WAS NO SASUKE OR SAKURA IN IT! XD**

**BESIDES THT UHH...stupid statement…..**

**IM BAKKKKKKKKKKK =)))**

**AND RIP BOBBTERIYAKI…**

**i..*sniffles* ACCIDENTLY ON PURPOSE KILLED HIM.. BECAUSE.. I FELT LIK IT.. …..AND… SIGH… I DON'T EVEN NOE WHY HE DIED, A MEAN, I ONLY PUSHED HIM OFF A 100M HIGH CLIFF AND FED HIM TO SHARKS………………..AND DONATED HIS ORGANS..**

**SIGH…**

**BOBBTERIYAKI: oi! IM NOT DEAD! WHY DID YU HAV TO LOCK ME UP IN A ROOM WITH ONLY ITACHI IN IT?! ARE YU EXPECTING US, two boys, TO HAV UCHIHA BABIES?!**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: *LOOKS AROUND* WHAT ON EARTH ARE YU TALKING ABT?*STEPS ON FOOT WITH HIGH HEELED SHOES***

**BOBBTERIYAKI:I..*CRIES OUT IN PAIN***

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: *KICKS BOBBTERIYAKI TO JUPITER* WELL, I SERIOUSLY HAV NO IDEA WHO THT WAS! GOODBYE! AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! ^^**

**Teehee?**

--

--

-_The slowest, is wise, the fastest, is not_-

--

--

**Chapter 13, The Uchiha Hideout,**

"So like, what is this place? It looks a bit… Yuckk…" Suigetsu muttered holding his nose.

"This isn't one of Orochimaru's hideout.. This used to be the Uchiha's storage house for weapons. We'll get ourselves equipped here.." Sasuke said.

"This place just creeps me out…just hope we won't get lost.."Suigetsu said.

They had been travelling for about a hour, the had reached the Uchiha Storage hideout(**A/N: I noe it isn't a hideout but who cares! XD**). They journey there was on trees, they were travelling quickly as it looked as if it was going to rain. On the way, and still now, Sakura was thinking about the actions Sasuke did previously.

'_That was… Really.. Comfortable.. Nice..And warm..But why did Sasuke do that, was it just so I wouldn't get cold, or because he cared for me? No, it was only so I didn't get cold, I'd be in the way of killing Itachi if I had the cold.. Yes, Sasuke.. Doesn't care for me.._' She lowered her head disappointed.

'**Oi! What do you mean he doesn't care?! He did it so you wouldn't get cold! That is caring! Yeah, maybe he didn't want you to get in the way of killing Itachi but he still did it! And he was enjoying it! Didn't you see that scowl on his face when Bitch Karin kicked us both to the ground?**' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura thought for a while,

'_You know, you're kind of right.. But why? Is it because I reminded him of his mother? The warmth.. and the feeling of having someone to care and worry for you? Even for just the moment? He probably never felt that kind of gesture in his 4 years in Orochimaru's lair right? He must've been so lonely.. And sad.._' Sakura shook her thoughts away, '_I'm falling for him again… I shouldn't think things in too deeply.._'

"This place is..Disgusting, its hard to breathe!" Karin complained holding her nose.

"Well excuse us!" Came a different voice from behind them all.

"Aa, Tenka, Hina. How have you two been?" Sasuke smirked turning around.

"If it ain't Sasuke! Meow.. Whatcha here for?" It were two cats.. In clothes.

"Weapons..Food supply…And a few other things.." Sasuke replied.

"These disgusting.. Cats are horrible…" Karin took a step back in disgust.

"Well pardon us if you don't like us!" Tenka hissed angrily.

"TalkingTanukis! Awesomeeee!" Suigetsu cried out reaching a hand out,"Come here boy!"

Tenka hissed and ran to Suigetsu at full speed hissing. Tenka bit Suigetsu. Suigetsu muttered a 'ow' and stood up.

"They're ninja cats, don't mess with them unless you want to be a scratching pos-" Sasuke was interrupted by a squeal…..

"Holy! Are you that cute cat that was tortured by those Grass-nins?And I..?" Sakura burst out. Tenka, recognizing the voice, looked over to Sakura, as he didn't notice her there, his face brightened(**A/N: Dudes, I dunno if the cats are female or male.. LETS JST MAK HINA A GIRL AND TENKA A BOY IN MY FANFIC!XD**).

"PIG chick!" Tenka meowed happily. He ran to Sakura, who was behind Suigetsu and climbed up her legs to her neck and licked her face while purring. Sakura laughed wholeheartedly while stroking his fur gently, then she giggled. Suigetsu sweatdropped.

"Sasuke.. Didn't you just say not to mess with them? The at just LICKED Sakura.. And he bit me!" Suigetsu said observing Sakura's happy face.

"I don't know.. Tenka?" Sasuke said. Tenka stopped with the purring and faced Sasuke,

"Ohh.. Umm.. Well uhh.. About a year ago..When I went out to get some food for Granny-cat and Hina since they were sick.. Some stupid grass-nins captured me and then tortured me saying they hate cats.. And Pig chick here.. Happen to be on a mission and saved me!" Tenka replied curling around Sakura's neck purring.

Sasuke looked a bit surprised.. Though Suigetsu was.. Very surprised..His jaw dropped to the floor… But he brought it back to his mouth and grinned.

"You're Tenka right? Well, PIG CHICK IS FREAKING SO MUCH BETTER THAN PINK CHICK! That.. Is just smart!" Suigetsu praised. "Yo Sak, you're new nickname from me is Pig chick!" He winked at Sakura who seemed offended,

"Oh yeah! Well, I call you uhh.." Sakura thought for a moment," Uhhhh….." She them smirked," Toi-let pap-er"

Suigetsu anime fainted, Sakura laughed evilly.. An evil aura surrounding her.. Hina looked at Suigetsu thinking he was a retard,

"Anyway Sasuke, didja bring us anything?" She asked.

"How about a return bottle?" Sasuke said taking a bottle out of his pouch. Hina shrugged and took it,

"C'mon, let's go see Granny-cat" Tenka meowed pointed to the left. Hina was in the lead as they walked through the halls of the hideout. Every now and then, Karin would complain of comments of how the place was hideous and disgusting, Hina and Tenka would hiss at her though..

Sakura was starting to tremble, as it was getting cold,

"Why is it so…. Cold here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, this is underground… There's no sunlight," Tenka replied closing his eyes," Don't disturb! I'm sleeping!" He said falling into his deep sleep, still on her shoulders, Sakura smiled, '_This is warm, sharing heat with a cat.. And man god Tenka is so adorable!_'

Suigetsu rolled his eyes,

"Pig chick, you do know that Tenka is perverted…." He murmured. Sakura put her hand in front of his face,

"Whatever Cinderella!" She said winking.. "Or should I say.. Toilet paper!" She giggled and walked in front of the group, but let Hina still in the lead. Suigetsu 'hmpf' rd and didn't reply back.

"How come I'm toilet paper.. Eww.." He said to himself.

Sakura shifted Tenka so he was in her arms, so he would be more comfortable, Tenka started purring… Hina stopped walking, they were in front of a door.

"We're here!" Hina stated yawning, "And I'm tired too…" She said jumping into Sakura's arms falling asleep just like Tenka, Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'm not.. A holder… Or something like that…" Then her face beamed and gave Hina to Juugo,

"Dude! You haven't said a word the whole trip! Hold Hina!" She said grinning. Juugo looked surprised,

"A-Aren't you scared that I would.. Hurt her..? Or hurt you? Don't stand so close to me.. I'm going to lose control!" He said taking a step back still holding Hina, he couldn't help but stroke her soft fur. Sakura sighed,

"At least you like animals?" She took a step forwards only centimeters away from Juugo, "See? You're not loosing control! You just needa," Sakura flicked her hair, "Chillax" Then after, she burst into a fit of laughter, "Man I looked so girly.." She laughed.. The others just sweatdropped and scooted away from her.

"Come on! Let's go in! I'm so hungry.. I could eat a horse.." Karin complained, everybody was thinking,

'_Fat pig_'

Sakura calmed down and walked in front of the door first, Suigetsu behind her.

"Ladies first," She said stepping aside.

"No, Retards first," Suigetsu said back smirking.

"Toilet papers first," Sakura sneered, grinning when she saw Suigetsu's eye twitch but then, he grinned,

"Bitches first?" He said unsurely, then, there was an evil aura surrounding Sakura,

"Say that again..Hehe" She said very very calmly. Suigetsu didn't get her and said,

"I said, Bitches first!" He said still grinning. Sakura's veins popped out from her head, she breathed in.. And out.

"ARHH!" She yelled holding her fist ready to punch and her body read to jump on," I'M GONNA KILL YO-offp" Her mouth was covered as her body was restrained against another body, she was struggling to get out of the iron like grip,

"Sakura, shut up, you're going to disturb Granny-cat," He stated bluntly. Sakura put chakra into her fingers, and took Sasuke's hand off her mouth,

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP MR I-GOT-A-STICK-UP-MY-ASS!!" She complained struggling more. Sasuke's eye was twitching so much….

"Suigetsu, open the door," Sasuke ordered still holding onto Sakura without much effort. Suigetsu did as he was told while laughing, Sasuke going in as well as Juugo and Suigetsu. Karin just stood where she was, clenching her fists,

'_That little bitch…How could Sasuke-kun carry her.. She probably has HIV and AIDs... Just you wait, and see how far I would go to get my Sasuke-kun.._' She thought to herself pushing her glasses up. She walked into the room and walked to where Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu were.

When she got to them,. They all separated to their own spaces, Suigetsu sat down, asking the young lady that was there with Granny-cat to get some water for him while she was trying to find some clothes for Juugo. Karin was just standing there gazing at Sasuke with lusted eyes, she unconsciously licked her lips(**A/N: DISGUSTING**). Sakura, who gave up on making Sasuke let go of her was still with Sasuke, who was standing in front of Granny-cat. And Tenkas and Hina, who were curled up into balls on a bed.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said getting Suigetsu's attention, Suigetsu turned to Sasuke in question, Sasuke threw Sakura like a ball to Suigetsu, since she was really small. Sugietsu caught her with one arm as he wasn't expecting for it, but shifted her into both of his arms while grinning at her.

"Go and get her some blankets or something.. She's getting cold," Sasuke ordered emotionlessly. Sakura, who was being carried bridal style by Suigetsu, growled childishly and crossed her arms

"What are you grinning about Toilet Paper," She said teasingly.

"Just because you are just like a little bit-y baby!" He teased back. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and put her hand right in front of Suigetsu's face.

"Talk to the hand!" She said triumphantly.

--

--

"I have come to collect some supplies and as to repay my debts to you.." Sasuke said taking out a bag. He unrolled it and there were a bunch of things like money, needles, ninja things…

"I remember you two as kids..I can't believe it has come to this. To think that the Uchiha clan were reduced to two. And they would fight each other to death…" Granny-cat said sadly.

"I had made up my mind a long time ago, but I thank you for everything you have done." Sasuke replied handing a bunch of money to Granny-cat who took it.

"Hey Grandma, do we have anything big enough to fit this guy?" The young lady asked holding a top.

"This isn't a department store girl! Just wrap him up in that curtain!" Granny-cat replied.

"B-But they're paying us for this!" The young lady said dumbfoldedly.

Juugo raised a brow, and pulled the curtain out wrapping it around himself.

"Nice.." He commented.

"Woa! Are those…..These are.." Sakura breathed out giggling as two kittens licked her ear.

"Ahh, so are you an animal magnet or something?" Granny-cat commented amusingly.

"Uhh.. No.. Not really..I just.. Really like animals.. They're.. Very.. Cool" Sakura grinned. Sakura was holding a whole bunch of kittens.. Or well, they were climbing on her licking her…. And rubbing themselves on her affectionately, and some fell asleep while purring! Some of the kittens went to Juugo, who held them all very kindly.. They were doing the same things to him as they were doing to Sakura.

"Oa, and you too.." The grandma commented. "That is quite a talent you know? Ninja cats don't like humans very much, especially when they're kittens! I guess you two are special!" The Granny said. Karin 'tch'ed.

"What do you mean that's talent? Anyone could do that, especially me!" Karin said thinking she was the best. She walked to Sakura and picked up a kitten by the fur of its neck and pushed Sakura to the ground making the other kittens fall down with her. In the process of falling forcefully, a knife that was on the floor, slightly cut her neck. The little kitten that Karin took, hissed ferociously and attempted to scratch Karin, but since it was held by its neck, it couldn't.

"See? It loves me!" Karin said grinning trying to impress Sasuke. The kitten was still trying to scratch Karin but since it couldn't, it hissed very loudly, but it stopped as it couldn't breathe properly since the skin of its throat was stretched because of Karin's hand.

"Umm.. Miss… I think you're hurting the kitten.. I think you should let go.." The young lady said worriedly.

"It loves me! What are you talking about?!" Karin retorted angrily. The kitten started to make the doggy sounds….

"Let go of it immediately!" Granny-cat snapped. Karin still didn't listen as she slowly put her finger, of her free hand, close to the kitten thinking the kitten would lick it. But of course it didn't, as it bit it, and while the kitten had Karins finger, it scratched as much as it could.

"Meow! Meowwww!"

"Arghh! You stupid animal!" Karin shouted trying to fling the kitten off of her finger, the kitten bit on Karin's finger much more harder. Karin sent a spark of offensive chakra to her finger which made the kitten hiss and let go of her finger. The kitten went flying in the air,

"Meooww!" The kitten cried out. Sakura, who was about to heal the cut that the knife made from before, put all the kittens that were on her as quickly but gently at the same time and dived for the kitten hands spread out. The kitten landed on its back on Sakura's small hands.

Granny-cat and the young lady sighed in relief as Sasuke closed his eyes in relief. Juugo's eyes widened, '_H-How come I wasn't the one who caused,, The violence..?_'

Suigetsu had a heart attack as he LOVED animals(even though animals didn't like him). But, he came back to life… Sakura observed the little kitten..

"Oh my.. The kittens are only a few days old!" Granny-cat said worriedly.

Sakura sent some chakra into the kitten for a checkup.. Her eyes widened..

"The kitten's heart is pumping.. Really fast.." She whispered, she concentrated and made her chakra flow into the veins of the kitten, she made the blood circulation system go around slower.

"Meowww!" The kitten purred while getting up slowly and weakly. It opened its eyes slowly and jumped back behind Sakura as it saw Karin's face(**A/N: COZ ITS SO UGLY**).

"Umm.. let's eat! I'm sure you're all hungry..umm.. I'll just go and prepare the food.." The young lady said changing the topic of the scene, as nobody agreed.. Sakura stood up while placing the kitten with its brothers and sisters,

"Yeah! I'll help you!" Sakura said happily not wanting to be in the same room with Karin as she really, really hated her now. As the two females exited the room, Granny-cat was absolutely outraged as cats were like her family,

"You! Never ever, do that EVER again!" Granny-cat snapped at Karin while pointing a finger at her. Karin just rolled her eyes like it was nothing and crossed her arms. Granny-cat decided to just ignore her since she was being a mean and selfish, horrible person.

Suigetsu sat down once again in silence as Juugo sat with him with his curtain clothing.

"Oh well, I guess you should take all the things you need.. Follow me," Granny-cat said standing up and going out a door. Sasuke followed and they both went into a room filled with everything a shinobi would need.

On the left, there were kunais, shurikens, different types of antidotes, scrolls, etc. And on the right, it was stocked with the food supply.

"Take as much as you need! The money you gave was more than plenty!" Granny-cat beamed while giving him a bag to put the things in. As Sasuke was putting the things he needed slowly in his bag, the two were talking,

"Sasuke, why is someone as horrible and selfish like that woman there on your team? Please don't tell me she is our wife…" Granny-cat said starting the conversation.

"Its only her abilities that she is in the team…" Sasuke replied.

"Now, just to fill in the info, tell me all about your team ne?"

"Juugo, the tall one, has the strength.. And has the curse mark like me.." He said while putting a few dozens of kunais in a pouch, "Suigetsu, the other boy.. Can change his form in water and such, and he wields a sword that was previously a Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Mist," He grabbed a few shurikens and placed thm into the pouch he put the kunais in,"Sakura, the pink haired girl that the cats love.. She has inhuman and monstorous strength as well as professional medical skills..She can do it only because of her perfect chakra control… She had been training under the Fifth Hokage.. And Karin, the woman that has red hair.. She has a wide-range tracking ability.." He said putting the pouch full of kunais and shuriken in his bag. Granny-cat eyes widened,

"So you only have that horrible woman on your team because of her… Tracking skills?! I'm sure the pink haired girl could do that! She has perfect chakra control!"

"Well, Sakura could but it'd use lower her chakra conservation, and I wouldn't like that to happen.." Sasuke explained dumping in food and bottles inside the bag, then he finished with tightening the bag, "I'm done now.." He said, Granny-cat nodded starting to walk out of the room, Sasuke following.

"Maybe Sakura can be your future wife.. I would rather that!" Granny-cat said changing her mood (**A/N: Yup! GRANNYS CAN HAV MOD SWINGS! XD**).

"Yes, I would kind of consider it, as her clan won't interfere with the Uchiha blood," He stated emotionlessly. Granny-cat's face beamed,

"Excellent, excellent!" She said, as they entered back into the room where the others were, Karin was well away from the kittens as they hid from her, the kittens were hiding around Juugo, where he was petting them.. And stroking their fur gently. Then, the door that Sakura and the young lady exited from before, opened and in came Sakura and the young lady with freshly cooked food in their arms.

They both walked to the table and placed the things on the table carefully. Sakura placed the four big plates that were balanced on her arms down gently and took the forks and knives out of her plastic bag. The young lady did the same but she only had three plates of food.

"Oh..My….GOD! I haven't eaten something like this in.. AGES! YUMM!" Suigetsu squealed while drooling, he ran to the table and slowly put his hand towards the food, until.. A small hand slapped his hand away.

"Dude! No eating until we're finished!" Sakura warned, Suigetsu pouted childishly while giving her the puppy dog eyes,

"Please Pig chick! I haven't eaten in days!! I'm hungry!" Suigetsu leaded sticking his puppy dog face in front of Sakura knowing she couldn't resist it. Sakura looked away, but Suigetsu was still in front of her,

"Stop! I cant.. Resist!" Sakura said out, "Mouu! Okay! Let's eat!" Sakura said happily. She sat on the floor, the table had no chairs, and waited for the other people to sit, and they did, Sasuke sat next to Sakura, and obviously Karin sat on the other side of him as Suigetsu Granny-cat and the young lady sat on the opposite side. Suigetsu grinned,

"Food… Foood!!" He cheered happily licking his lips. Granny-cat started to eat, and the others did the same, Sakura breathed in and out as her head hurt, '_Why am I getting headaches randomly..Is.. Is it the curse mark?.._' Sakura stared at the wall, waiting for the pain to go away then she just realized, she still didn't heal the minor cut on her neck that she got from the result of Karin pushing her. '_That's probably why_' She sent green healing chakra to her fingers and placed it on her neck where the cut was, and the cut healed perfectly, leaving no mark.

"Aa! Everyone! Please thank Sakura-chan here for cooking us this, she was a real help!" The young lady(**A/N: There was no name for her so lets just name her the young lady XD**) said smiling.

"LIKE THANKS PINK CHICK! A MEAN PIG CHICK!" Suigetsu screamed digging into his food eating like a dog.

"Thank you Sakura…san" Juugo thanked unsurely. Sakura smiled,

"Hn," Sasuke thanked, Sakura sweatdropped,

"Well! Yes, I know that in Sasuke language you said my cooking is the best and you love it," Sakura said grinning. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and elbowed her, making it look like an accident. Sakura scoffed and elbowed him back on his stomach but she winced because his stomach was as hard as rock.

"Dude! How hard is our stomach! Heh! You and your abs.," Sakura muttered, '**OH MY EFFING LORD! HE HAS ABS!.... YUM….. CANT YOU RAPE SASUKE YET?!?!**' Her inner screamed, Sakura's eyes twitched,'_INNER! Stop saying those comments! And please, GET LOST BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!_'

"Heh, Steak with chips? Is that all you can do? I could do so much better than this.. It tastes horrible," Karin commented, Granny-cat and Sasuke were a little frustrated of her annoyance but ignored Karin. Sakura didn't say anything back as she didn't want to talk to someone like Karin. But Sakura's anger boiled up inside of her, but she calmed herself down.. But Karin, still ranted on,

"I bet you used rat neat to make this, horrible..Disgusting dish.. Actually you probably didn't make any of this! The young lad here probably did it all!" The young lady got annoyed,

"No I did not, in fact I did not help at all! Sakura-san did everything!"

"Oh whatever, don't you dare defend Sakura… You freaking little bitch," Karin raised her voice. Granny-cat got angry, and she couldn't hold it in.. She slammed her hand on the table very loudly which made everyone on the table stop what they were doing.. Except for Suigetsu who was still eating.

"Do you have manners young lady? STOP COMPLAINING! And who are you to comment bad things on Sakura's cooking! Be grateful that she was bothered to cook with so little ingredients!" Granny-cat burst out angrily. Karin rolled her eyes annoyed and continued to eat. Granny-cat did not shout any further as she knew that Karin would not learn her lesson no matter how many times she shouted at her.

As for Sakura she just continued eating, ignoring Karin, Sasuke did the same.. And Juugo too after.

25 minutes later…

"Arigatou Granny-cat!" Sakura said happily bowing her head., "These black cloaks are really.. Nice.. The material feels nice!" Granny-cat nodded her head smiling.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Suigetsu said while eating a food bar from the room.

"Arigatou Granny-cat," Sasuke thanked bowing his head,

"Sasuke.. Good luck.." Granny-cat said sadly.

"Ari..Gatou.." Juugo said politely . When Karin walked out of the room, she did not say anything, she just walked pass Granny-cat. Granny-cat shook her head ashamed, how could someone be so cruel like her… They all walked towards the exit.

"Meow! Meow…." Sakura turned her head back and ran back as she saw a kittens head stick out of the room.

"Ohh! I forgot to say bye bye to the cute little cats!!" Sakura shouted childishly. She knelt down and grabbed the kitten gently hugging it straight after. Then, all the other kittens came to her and snuggling on her.

"Mouu! Granny-cat! Why did you have to have such adorable kittens! Now I don't want to leave!!" Sakura said casually, not politely at all. And when Sakura realized her mistake, she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Ahh! Gomen gomen! I'm sorry for speaking to you like that Granny-cat!!" Sakura apologized politely. The grandma chuckled happily,

"It's alright.. It's alright!" Granny-cat said smiling.

"PIG CHICK~! LETS GO!! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suigetsu's cry yelled. Sakura winced at his voice, she put all the kittens on the ground while muttering her goodbyes,

"Ohh geez, I'll miss all of you!" Sakura whispered running to Suigetsu, "OH AND BYE AGAIN GRANNY-CAT!"

"Meow! Meow meow meow!" One of the kittens meowed running after Sakura really fast, it caught up to Sakura and jumped onto her shoulder,

"Huh?" Sakura said stopping her run.

"Sakura! Keep him! And take this one too!" Granny-cat yelled as another kitten ran and jumped onto Sakura,

"R-Really? I can?" Sakura asked happily. Granny-cat nodded.

"ARIGATOU!" Sakura squealed,

"Just tale good care of the two boys! Oh and train them! They're ninja cats! Or kittens.." The grandma yelled.

Sakura soon caught up to Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin.

"Woa.. You got to get kittens?" Suigetsu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Coz umm.. IM THE BEST! Hehe," Sakura giggled.

It then started to rain , the two kittens didn't like the rain so they went inside of Sakura's cloak and onto her shoulder inside with only their tiny heads sticking head. Sasuke stepped forward,

"We will all separate and gather as much information as we can of the Akatsuki, at 1800 hours, we will be back right here," Sasuke threw a kunai to the ground,"Juugo North, Suigetsu East, Karin South and Sakura you'll be with me at West…. Go"

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo all fled at different directions as Sasuke and Sakura stayed where they were. Sakura had put up the hood that the black cloak provided that they got from Granny-cat.

"So West right?" Sakura asked stroking her two kittens. Sasuke nodded as the both jumpd into the trees West.

--

--

--

**Pages: 13 ( 4,500 words!) ARE YU PROUD OF ME?! =))**

**Btw, WAT IS WIF THIS TYPE OF PPL WHO THROW STUFF AT ME? WELL, TRULY, I DON'T MIND, BUT CANT YU AT LEAST THROW CHOCOLATE AT ME? =)))))**

**GUYS.. IM SO INTO THIS CAPS LOCK DISEASE THING! COZ LIK.. MY HOLIDAYS ARE ALREADY SOON TO BECOMING THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST 5 MORE DAYS.. AND IM GOING BACK TO SCHOOL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! =((((**

**Signed, your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH =))**

**UPDATED:**

_**Xx-23.07.09-xX**_

**Ughh, lik, WHO ARE YU 'GHH'?! YU SAY MY WIRITING SUK, well uhh.. TALK TO DA HAND FELLA~! =))) peace! \/ !! and btw, wat do yu mean 'yu guys'.. im one person..=.=' COUGH? =))**

**Review cornnnnERRRR: REMEMBER, TOP 10! =)))**

**Itachilvr: **YAYYers! Thanks to her, I WONT EVER NOT HAV THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE !!!! WOOO!!!!

**Crazycass: **HEHE! Every1, jst for her, please read her story Twilightremix please!!!

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **I SERIOUSLY DON'T NOE WAT IM TALKIN ABT SO.. SRRY, IM JST STUPID..AND..WEIRD! =D

**Angelitaramos2102: **JUST WAT YU SED! ;)

**Sasukelvr: **SIGH, YU BETTER BE ONE OF THE 10 REVIEWERS ON THIS CHAPTER! LOLers!

**Texascowgirl-13: **If yu ever had to write a list down of who disliked Karin, it think it'd be better off with who DOES like her! ;)

Rebecca. : Wow, like yeah man! U HAVENT REVIEWED FOR AGESA, but oh wells!XD.. oh and, another laz author!=)))))))))) WOO!

**Kawaii cookie-chan: **SIGH, chestnuts.. yumm.. happy swith this chappie? XD

**Bascketballangel27: **I LUV YU! I LUV YU I LUV YU I LUV YU!!!!!!!!! Not the weird way..=.='… I LUV UR REVIEWS! LUV READING THEM!! ;))

**SweetD87: **;) TEEHEE?

**TEEHEE**

--

--


	14. XIV The Fight, Part 1

**LOLers….**

**I JUST GOTTA SAY…**

**BOO YA! I SUCCEEDED IN SPPREADING THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE! NOW, ME, ITACHILVR, SASUKELVR AND NOW ………DEVILS ANGEL 24-7 HAS IT!!!!!!!!!!!! But she kinda found a cure.. =(.. BUT I GAV IT TO ER AGEN! WOOers!**

**WOO!**

**AND YOU! YEAH YU, HAV IT NOWWWWWWW!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAAHAHA**

**SIGHH, WILL I EVA BE NOT ANNOYING FOR ONCE?**

**BOBBTERIYAKI: OH MY HOLY F&^%ING CHOCOLATEY LONG SKINNY PRETTY BEAUTIFUL PINK GOD! IM PREGNANT!**

**ITACHI: OH.. THT NIGHT WAS REALLY..REALLY INTERESTING AND FUN BABY.. WANNA DO IT AGEN?**

**BOBBTERIYAKI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IM ALREADY PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: I DON'T GET IT, HOW DID YU GET PREGNANT? UR A BOY, AND HE IS A BOY…. WELL, I GUESS UR BOTH JST RETATRDED! AND YAYY! THERE WILL BE UCHIHA BABIES!!!!!!! WOOO!**

**ITACHI: OI PRINCESS PINKSTARH! WANT MORE UCHHIHA BABIES?**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: *NODS***

**ITACHI: *DRAGS BOBBTERIYAKI INSIDE DARK CLOSET ROOM***

**BOBBTERIYAKI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**WELL, WHO WANTS AN UCHIHA BABY? 100 DOLLARS EACH! GOING ONCE!!!!!! GOING TWICE.. OH GEE.. I'LL MAK IT HALF PRICE! 50 DOLLARS!**

**WHO WANTS TO PREORDER AN UCHIHA BABY?! ^^**

**TEEHEE**

--

--

-_**IM OUT OF WISE PHRASES SO STUFF THIS! =)))**_-

--

--

**Chapter 14, The Fight Part 1,**

"So.. Where are we going to get information?" Sakura asked as they travelled through the tall forest trees.

"We're going for the underlings that work for the Akatsuki members first.. Then we'll go to a bar and get information from witnesses or such," Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded. Her eyes then widened,

"Sasuke stop!" She yelled halting to a stop on a tree. Sasuke did the same and glanced over to Sakura for an explanation.

"I..I have a bad feeling…And I feel a powerful aura.." Sakura whispered looking around her; the rain was getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

"Sakura, don't worry.. It's just a bad feeling, and we don't have time for this! The bar and suspected underlings won't be at the place at night! We have to get movi-"

"Look out!" Sakura yelled tackling Sasuke off the tree. They fell meters and meters down. As they were falling, a loud explosion set off from above as they landed together. Sakura sighed in relief,

"That was close.." She mumbled. Sasuke muttered a 'thanks'. They heard a rustle in the bush from behind them. They both snapped their heads towards the direction.

"T-That outfit.. Red and black..You're…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked emotionless as he narrowed his eyes.

"Aa! So you're Sasuke-kun? You really do look a lot like Itachi-san! And you're that chick that we were talking about!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as Sakura had veins popping out of her head.

"EXCUSE ME?! Did you just call me a chick?! NO BODY CALLS ME THAT BESIDES SUIGETSU!" Sakura growled cracking her knuckles while stepping forward, but Sasuke stopped her,

"This is an Akatsuki member, don't confront them so easily.." Sasuke whispered. Sakura 'hmpf'ed and crossed her arms.

"Damn you guys are scary!" Tobi said stepping back scared. Sakura was thinking, '_Why isn't he attacking us? He's a…_' Sakura's eyes widened, '_That explosion from before.. That was… That wasn't caused by who's this guy's name again? Tobi! It wasn't.. It was caused by Deidera! I'm sure of it, of what I saw from the encounter I had with him last time.._' sakuira took a step closer to Sasuke tippy toeing,

"Sasuke.. There should be another Akatsuki member here named Deidera.. The explosion wasn't caused by this guy.. I'm sure of it.." She whispered into Sasuke's ear.

KA BOOM

An explosion was heard, from the area Sakura and Sasuke were before. The scene was full of smoke, impossible to see through.

"Too easy, I wonder how weak Orochimaru was.. being killed by This guy.. This was just too easy, un," A voice said from above.

As the smoke cleared, there was a gigantic orange snake curled in a circle.. It was on fire, flames burning on its skin. And there, it the middle, was an emotionless Sasuke and a surprised Sakura. Sasuke had his Sharingan spin rapidly.

"Looks like his got some skills.. Oh and such gratefulness.. I like those eyes of his Tobi!…Un," Deidera stated smirking from above, he jumped down from his bird next to Tobi.

"Aa.. Tobi will have to apologize to Itachi-san after this.." Tobi sulked.

"Heh, and the only reason why he could kill Orochimaru was because of his Uchiha Blood..Pathetic," Deidera said. This angered Sasuke as he, with invisible speed, charged to Deidera,

"Woa. His fast, un," Deidera commented jumping onto a tree behind him.

"Huh?" Tobi said out confused as he did not see Sasuke coming his way. Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi and sliced Tobi. Tobi fell down,

"One down, one to go.." Sasuke muttered," You seem to talk a lot so I'll ask you about Itachi," He regained his stance as he narrowed his eyes. Tobi stood back up slowly,

"What's with you Tobi? Just because he is a kid, doesn't mean you let our guard down!" Deidera scolded.

"But.. Tobi thinks Sasuke-kun's Shunshin Jutsu is too fast for us to deal with.." Tobi rubbed his head.

'_What's this?_' Sasuke thought glancing at Tobi.

'_First up... I'll waste his chakra and movement skills with chakra level C1.. Un_' Deidera thought smirking as he put his hand in his clay bag letting his hand's mouth mould the clay.

"Tobi," He pulled out his hand," Stand back!" He opened his hands which revealed mini clay spiders. And he threw them over Sasuke from a far distance, the clay spiders all landed around Sasuke randomly, some stuck on trees, to the ground and some were on Sasuke. Tobi fell down just missing a spider latching on him.

"Woa! Tobi says timeout Deidera-senpai! D-Don't detonate them!" Tobi cried out as the clay spiders were right next to him.

Sasuke picked the clay spiders off of him and disappeared and reappeared Deidera without Deidera noticing.

"Uh? Where did he go?"

"B-Behind you!" Tobi cried out pointing behind Deidera. Deidera threw a few clay spiders behind him and whispered out ,"Katsu," And the spiders exploded making dust cover the place.

"Deidera-senpai! Nooooo! " Tobi sobbed,"He's a strict and somewhat gay senpai..But still a good one..I'll never forget you senpai!" He cried.

"Quit your whining! Un," Deidera yelled sliding from the dusted scene.

"Y-You're alive?!" Tobi asked in disbelief.

"I somehow managed to get away from the blast the explosive gave me..I'm lucky I only used level C1" Deidera said looking for Sasuke.

**With Sakura..**

Sakura was observing the scene, still frozen on the spot as she was right in the middle of the gigantic snake. '_Holy crap! If the snake doesn't like me… I could be dead in an instant if it tightens its circle around me! Oh no! What about the two kittens?! Are they okay?!_' Sakura lift up her cloak a bit and sighed in relief, the two frightened kittens were still on her shoulders clinging to each other for life!

Sakura grabbed hold of the two kittens as they sulked. Sakura hugged them, which made them purr and feel safe.

"Okay just for the sake of calling you two.." Sakura held up both of the kittens gently," You're.. Shiru," She said to her left kitten which was white and black, "And you'd be..Uhh.. Kiru.. Because that sounds like you!" She said to the kitten that was on her right hand, she gave them one last hug and whispered,

"Chakra Barrier Ball.. Level 8," As she yelled it, a visible chakra round barrier appeared, with Shiru and Kiru inside it. Sakura smiled, "Now you can't be harmed..Stay on the sidelines while Sasuke and I defeat these bad guys yeah? Sakura said as the chakra barrier floated away into the trees.

'_Now.. for this… Gigantic snake.._' Sakura observed the snake, it was covered in shuriken, kunais it had burns from the explosive and it had a gigantic gash near its neck.

"Oh my.. You poor snake…" Sakura whispered, '_So the snake covered us from the explosive from before? It's probably Sasuke's summoning that he learned from Orochimaru…_ _'_

The snake moved its head towards Sakura. It moved its head closer and closer trying to see who Sakura was as snakes had poor eyesight.

"Who are you? Sasuke-sama didn't say anything about not killing you.. " The brown snake hissed as it slithered its tongue around Sakura.

"I-I'm part of his team.. " Sakura whispered closing her eyes. She placed her small hands gently onto the snake, the snake hissed,

"Don't touch me!"

Sakura stared up into the snake's eyes as she inserted healing chakra into the snake. "Don't worry.. I'm just healing your wounds and cuts.." Sakura whispered kindly while pulling out a kunai.

The snake stayed silent as it watched Sakura healing its wounds. 20 minutes later, Sakura finished healing the snake.

"All.. Done," Sakura said tiredly as the whole healing process took half of her chakra reserve. The snake looked a bit suspicious.

"Why did you heal me? I was about to kill you," The snake simply said hissing in a fierce manner. It tightened its circle making Sakura squeezed out a bit.

" Well, I'm a medic-nin! I can't help but heal the hurt stuffy stuff.." Sakura replied happily.,"Now could you please let me go of your.. Strangle? I needa help Sasuke you see.."

The snake softened its gaze, it bowed its head to her as it unwrapped itself from Sakura,

"My apologies.." The snake said. Sakura smiled and nodded heading to the battle scene.

**With Sasuke..**

Sasuke jumped high into the sky and landed gracefully onto the ground opposite of Deidera and Tobi, still having his Sharingan activated.

"His movement is definitely too fast.." Deidera stated as he put together his hands, clay inside each of the hand mouths," Which means this fight calls for C2, un,"

"But that's.." Tobi whispered from behind Deidera. Deidera smirked and threw it high into the air, the clay turned into a gigantic dragon which stood behind the two Akatsuki members. The clay dragon was three times bigger than Sasuke's snake summon.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his heart beat faster but he regained his calmness and observed the clay dragon, '_Really big.._' He was so much into observing the dragon, that he did not se a kunai coming his way aimed to his head.

"Sasuke! In front of you!" A feminine voice said from the left of him. Sasuke, on instinct, instead of looking in front of him, he looked to Sakura. He saw Sakura bring forth a kunai aiming and as she let it go, he heard a clash right on the side of his face. He looked to his right where he saw Tobi in the stance like he had just thrown a kunai at him.

Sakura jumped, with chakra, beside Sasuke and picked up both of the kunais that were embedded in the earth's ground.

"I healed the whole of your snake summon Sasuke.. Hope you don't mind," She whispered. Sasuke looked at her at the corner of his eyes.

"Aa, Orumo needed healing anyway…" Sasuke replied.

"We're using 'it' right?" Tobi asked Deidera.

"Right! Get ready Tobi! Un," Deidera replied jumping onto the clay dragon, "Go get 'em Tobi!"

"Yes sir!" Tobi replied.

'_Is he going to use that dragon as an explosive? Or to attack from above?_' Sakura did some hand signs and a poof was heard from above as Sakura caught her Kurachi from above. She then went into a fighting stance.

"Sakura, don't interfere with the fight, they're dangerous," Sasuke stated tilting his head down to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not weak anymore!" Sakura said grinning, " Besides, I feel like fighting!"

"No," Sasuke closed his eyes, '_What if she gets hurt? What if she dies? Geez, what am I thinkning.. Why the hell am I caring for her?!_' "I'll need you to heal me later after the battle okay?"

Sakura looked disappointed but nodded as she stood back, Orumo, the giant snake slithered behind them.

"Do you need me to do anything else Sasuke-sama?" The snake asked bowing it's head.

"Aa, protect and look after Sakura for me," Sasuke replied. The snake nodded its head as it lowered his head next to Sakura. Sakura looked down,

"Please go on my head mistress," Orumo stated. Sakura hesitated as she glanced over to Sasuke worriedly,

"Good luck.. And be careful…..Sasuke," Sakura said sadly without looking at Sasuke while walking on Orumo's head. Sasuke nodded, '_I haven't heard that.. Since… Kaa-san.._' Sasuke's gaze saddened as his Sharingan deactivated. Orumo slid away from the battle and stopped at the sidelines. Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan as he gazed at Deidera who was currently throwing mini clay spiders on the ground.

Sasuke charged at Deidera at full speed muttering, "What a pain,"

"He's coming!" Tobi yelled, "Go show your popping art! Coz art is a poop! A mean pop!"

" Un! It's Art is a Blast you idiot," Deidera scolded forming his hand into a hand sign ready for attack, the clay dragon shot out a human sized clay dragon out of its mouth. As Sasuke saw the human sized clay dragon coming at lightning speed towards him, he pivoted as he jumped to the right, but the clay dragon still flew to him,

"Katsu," Deidera yelled as the gigantic dragon shot out another human-sized clay dragon. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, saw it as he jumped out of the way just in time as the human-sized clay dragon exploded. Sasuke slid sidewards on his feet crouched down.

'_That explosion was different from before.. It was more powerful..Wait! Where's the other smaller clay dragon?!' _Sasuke sensed it was flying towards him from behind, h knew that it wouldn't be in time for him to jump so he quickly called out, "One thousand Birds Current," He concentrated the chakra into his Kusanagi and he sliced the bird in half.

'_He's a long range…And he's probably already figured out my range.._' Sasuke thought.

Deidera 'tch' ed,

"Dragon, I don't care how good your defenses are, but your flying, un!" Deidera commanded, the dragon flew up with its wings having a clay pig ready in its mouth. The dragon shot the clay pig right at Sasuke but Sasuke jumped to his left. The pig exploded,

"Damn he's too fast," The dragon did another attempt of a clay pig and it landed right at Sasuke as it exploded,

"Did I get him?" Deidera asked himself. The smoke cleared, and it was Sasuke, in full stage 2 form.

"Heh, that's Orochimaru's curse mark.. He's even got wings.. He probably flew up right before the bomb hit the ground..But too bad for him it was a C2 bomb.. " Deidera said smirking.

'_That killed..I'm lucky I have the curse's mark power of healing…Though, its not enough..The pain.. It hurts.._' Sasuke thought wincing at the pain.

**With Sakura…**

'_That killed..I'm lucky I have the curse's mark power of healing…Though, its not enough..The pain..It hurts.._'

Sakura's eyes widened. '_W-Was that Sasuke's thoughts just now?_' She looked at Sasuke worriedly who was in Second Stage of curse mark.

"O-Orumo… S-Should I go help S-Sasuke?No.. Can I?" She asked scared of his death," I think I just heard his thoughts.. H-He said it hurts.."

"Gomen Mistress, but he gave me orders to keep you safe.." Orumo replied. Sakura had tears forming,

"Don't worry Mistress, Sasuke-sama is very strong. There is nothing to worry about," Orumo said.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, he is.. He is strong.." She whispered as the wind danced around with her hair.

**With Tobi…**

"So Deidera-senpai told Tobi last time if he ever used this jutsu umm…Oh! Tobi has to place these mini clay bombs in the ground! Yeah! Tobi is so smart.." Tobi giggled as he started to place the mini clay bombs into the ground.

**With Sasuke..**

He wiped the blood off of his mouth as he squinted his eyes.

"Damned bomb.."

"Okay! Deidera-senpai! I'm done placing the clay bombs in the ground!" Tobi, who dug out of the ground shouted to Deidera who was still in the air.

"Nice job! Get outta there! Un," Deidera shouted back.

'_He can guide the clay bombs.. And now his intention for the clay bombs to be in the ground? What exactly is he planning.._' Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes as he regained his stance. He stood up and retrieved his Kusanagi which fell down when the previous bomb exploded.

**With Sakura…**

'_He guides the clay bombs.. And now his intention for the clay bombs to be in the ground? What exactly is he planning.._'

'_There it is again! And it sounds like Sasuke! Could it be? I.I can read people's mind? No that's impossible.. It can't be.. Because.. I couldn't read Suigetsu's.. Or Karins.. Only Juugo….And Sasuke..?I'll have to ask him after this battle.._'

**With Sasuke.,..**

"My C-2 can box you in with land mines and lock on for air-to-ground attacks… Now we've got you surrounded.. One wrong step will blast you into the stratosphere!" Deidera yelled. He smirked.

Sasuke thought..'_There's gotta be a weakness for this explosive jutsu.._'

"So he was just making sure he could hit me with his explosive attacks.. And now he is flying outside my attack range…. Smart.." Sasuke 'tch'ed.. "Like said.. What a pain.."

"Think you can pull off another escape?" Deidera smirked, "Here comes the big one!" The gigantic clay dragon spat out a gigantic flying cat(**A/N: I DON'T NOE WAT IT WAS! IT LOOKS LIK A CAT..A FLYING ONE! xD**)that was as big as the clay dragon, it flew to Sasuke at invisible speed. And a bigger explosion happened, it was so big that it covered a whole one kilometer radius.

"Hm, using your wings to block the attack ? Using your wings cost…. Now you can't fly with only one wing.." Deidera yelled satisfied of what he had done. Sasuke was on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his exploded wing.

'_Am..I going to die?..._' Sasuke thought feeling pain all over his body, but mostly on his lost wing.

"Time to die!" Deidera yelled as his clay dragon he was standing on flew down lower to the ground.

Sasuke closed his eyes in pain but he opened them again as he had a plan. He threw shurikens to above him towards Deidera, Deidera dodged it, resulting the shurikens disappearing into the sky.

Sasuke looked over to his Kusanagi which was stabbed into the ground.

"You're restoring to pointless attacks like that?! You insult me!" Deidera shouted. Sasuke ignored him as he flew with only one wing sidewards.

"Sideways? Hehe, nothing to stand on there kid! That's where the clay mines are!" Deidera sneered.

Sasuke then landed on his sword that was in the earth and he used chakra and jumped as high as he could and called out, "Chidori!" He gathered visible chakra into his hand as he hit the clay dragon. Deidera wasn't expecting it as he was surprised,

"He used his sword to jump up..? He reached?!"

The chidori hit the clay dragon's right wing damaging it greatly. The clay dragon started to fall down,

"Uh! Deidera-senpai! Tobi thinks the dragon is falling because it's unbalanced?" Tobi stated unsurely.

"Tobi! Shut up and do what Itachi-san told you to do!" Deidera yelled,

"Hai!" Tobi yelled.

'_Now I see! He attacked me so I would get closer to his katana so he could reach me after jumping on it!_' Then he was suddenly pinned against the falling clay dragon by two shurikens,'_And the reason for the shurikens were so that it would pin me to my clay dragon!_'

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" '_S-Shit! Where the clay dragon is falling.. That's where all the clay mines are!_'

KA BOOM

**With Tobi..**

"What Itachi-san said? Hmm… Tobi doesn't remember what Itachi-san said…" Tobi said to himself scratching his head,"Oh! It was umm.. Haruni? No.. Haruno Sakura! Yeah! That pretty lady.. Or chick that was with Sasuke-kun! Now where is she now.. I have to capture her, just what Itachi-san told me to do!" Tobi looked for Sakura and found her on top of a giant snake,

"Woa! What a big snake over there!" Tobi squealed amazed, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Orumo. Sakura immediately threw a kunai at Tobi aimed for his heart. The movement was so fast that Tobi couldn't see, but the kunai went straight through Tobi.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What the.."

Orumo, who was facing the opposite direction, glanced down and saw Tobi,

"So I guess I should protect you now Mistress?" Orumo joked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Sakura smirked,

"Orumo, just to let you know, my chakra nature is wind, lightning and water okay?" Orumo nodded slightly, Tobi giggled and jumped up high and was aiming to land on Orumo's head where Sakura was, he threw a few dozens of kunais and shurikens towards Sakura and Orumo.

'_Damn, if I jump out of the way..Orumo would get hurt!_' Sakura quickly did some hand signs and shouted out, "Wind Style, Tornado Works," And a gigantic tornado appeared, Sakura made it reflect all the kunais and shurikens out of harms way. And as Tobi had a kunai in his hand, he aimed and before he could throw it, Sakura whispered out, "Lightning Style, Electric Snake,"And an electric snake-like lightning, went all around the tornado and it attacked Tobi electrifying him. Sakura's hair blew everywhere as the tornado was really strong.

"Mistress, aren't I suppose to protect you?" Orumo's dark and deep voice asked. Sakura laughed slightly,

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged then grinned," This is an Akatsuki member we're talking about! I love to ..Eliminate them!" Orumo nodded as it gazed at the disappearing electric tornado.

"Oww.. That hurt Tobi a lot!" Tobi muttered sobbing. Sakura's eyes softened, '_He's just like a 5 year old kid..I don't want to kill him..' _Sakura jumped off of Orumo's head and faced him,

"Orumo," Sakura addressed rubbing it's neck,"Just go somewhere else, I've got this fight okay?" Sakura whispered looking up at him,

"Gomen Mistress, Sasuke-sama told me to protect and take care of you..I'm afraid I can't let you fight on your own," Orumo stated. Sakura smiled,

"He said protect! He didn't say I couldn't fight by myself!" Sakura said. Orumo thought for a while,

"Okay, but if you seem like you're near to death state, I'll jump right in the battle," Orumo said as he slithered within the tall forest trees,

"Don't worry! I'm a medic-nin, I can't get hurt," Sakura said grinning. She turned back to Tobi who was lying on the floor sobbing.

"IM DYINGGGGGGGGG! IM DYINGGGGG!" Tobi yelled out fake coughing, Sakura felt guilty,

"Just kidding!" Tobi cheered standing up at lightning speed. Sakura sweatdropped but did some rapid handsigns, and her hand glowed with blue visible chakra. She walked slowly up to Tobi as he was recovering from the attack and closed her eyes, '_I can't believe i'm doing this..But he is an Akatsuki member.._' 

Sakura punched Tobi with her chakra enhanced fist, but her fist went straight through. Tobi grabbed Sakura's hand while it was through him and he made her look him in the eye. The eye that was visible behind his orange mask. Sakura gasped and attempt to use the Replacement Jutsu, but what she saw in Tobi's eyes scared her,

'_T-The Sharingan?_' It was spinning rapidly and Sakura found herself not looking away,'_Look away!Look away! LOOK AWAY!_' Her mind told her, but she kept her gaze on the sharingan. Tobi, with his free hand, grabbed Sakura's neck. Then, Sakura fell unconscious as the Sharingan knocked her out.

KA BOOM..

Tobi looked behind him,

"Oh no! Deidera-senpai died!" Tobi screamed, he carried Sakura like a potato sack and ran to where Deidera and Sasuke were. But right before that, Orumo fell from the forest.. He was filled with cuts, kunais and shurikens.

"H-How.. And w-why did you take Sakura-hime.. Sasuke-sama will b-become angry.." Orumo muttered angrily, he then hissed.

Tobi shrugged, "Itachi-san told me to! Hehe," Tobi giggled while walking away, Orumo rest its head on the ground closing its eyes slowly,

"Gomen Sasuke-sama.. I failed to protect.. Sakura-hime…" Orumo mumbled, his life slowly fading away. Another Tobi appeared beside Orumo,

"A shadow clone shouldn't have been needed, it was pointless," Then the Tobi there disappeared in a poof.

**With Sasuke….**

While Sasuke was in mid air with the explosion smoke, he whispered a jutsu and snakes appeared. The snakes wrapped themselves around a tree from the forest and hauled him onto the tree pulling him from any harms of the explosive clay mines.

Then, as his curse mark power was drained, he forcefully retracted his curse mark, going back to human form, his Sharingan deactivating in the process. Sasuke looked behind him as he sensed Tobi behind him.. With Sakura unconscious on his shoulder?

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! You idiot! How could you die on Tobi?!" Tobi sreamed as he was on a tree next to Sasuke's.

"Shut the hell up Tobi!" Deidera yelled angrily from a fling clay bird, Deidera had burn marks and cuts… His Akatsuki robe long gone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes,'_What do I do? If I go after Deidera, That guy with the mask might take Sakura…_'

"You just never give up.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ah! You're alive!" Tobi cheered.

Sasuke thought, and thought.. Then he had a plan, he disappeared and reappeared behind Tobi and attempted to grab Sakura, but Tobi disappeared. Sasuke 'tch'ed and went after Tobi, Tobi kept jumping from tree to tree with amazing speed that Sasuke couldn't keep up with. But Sasuke activated his Sharingan and caught up, Tobi threw Sakura to Deidera,

"Senpaii! Catch!" He yelled, Deidera gritted his teeth and caught Sakura effortlessly with one arm, Sasuke stopped chasing Tobi and stared up at Deidera who was still on his bird. He threw Sakura to Sasuke saying,

"You can have her, screw Itachi's orders!" Sasuke caught Sakura easily and set her down on the tree branch examining her. She was in perfect condition , why was she unconscious? Did the masked guy hit her pressure point? Sasuke shook all his thoughts away as he needed to focus on killing Deidera. What Sasuke saw next freaked him.

Deidera was eating his clay, with his mouth.

"Ah! Deidera-senpai is eating his clay! That means..TOBI'S GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi screamed.

"Tobi, get out of here!" Deidera yelled as he spat out the clay downwards. '_Even though this was meant to kill Itachi…_'

Tobi fled from the battle running away as fast as he could.

"Even this is a bomb? That means.." Sasuke's eyes widened, '_He'll kill himself too?_'

Deidra then grew, he grew vertically, and horizontally, he was growing bigger and fatter! Then, he stopped growing, he was probably 300 stores high!

"That's too big! If it blows up.." Sasuke whispered.

"Say hello to C4 and your death!" Deidera yelled. Sasuke had to tilt his head upwards to see Deidera's head. Deidera' cheek got bigger as his body expanded..Then he blew up.

Sasuke opened his eyes, '_Where is the explosion? What happened?_' Sasuke saw Deidera on his clay bird, and he saw millions of pieces of mini shreds of clay bombs! Then, they disappeared. But why weren't they exploding? Sasuke 'tch'ed and jumped to Deidera high in the sky but he suddenly stopped breathing, and saw himself vanishing?! Into pieces of clay…

"W-What?!" Sasuke muttered, he was disappearing!

"W-Woa! Turning all the clay into pieces.. Senpai made the attack range just a seventy meter radius of where Sasuke-kun was… WOW!" Tobi squealed from behind a tree far far away.

"AHAHHAHAHA! I DID IT! MY ART! IT WINS! ART IS A BLAST!" Deidera cheered waving his arms up in the air in victory. But then, he heard, something like a thousand birds chirping? From behind him, everything was too fast, as a hand was visible in front of him, a monster like one.

"Looks like you've used up all of your chakra, now your movements are even slow," Sasuke stated in his Second Stage curse mark form smirking. Deidera slowly turned his head,

"Those eyes.. Kuku.." He whispered in pain.

"Bombs, invisible to the naked eye.. But my Sharingan can see the colour of chakra," Sasuke said,"The tiny bombs that are filled with your chakra.. I can see them clearly in the air in the shape of a cloud smoke.. Where you were flying, was just outside the range of where the smoke can reach.."Sasuke stated,"It wasn't hard to figure out how to avoid it.

"Ughh.." Deidra grumbled, "You.. So what I saw back then of you in my C4.."

"Yes..Genjutsu,"

"I se.. So that's how it is.." Deidera whispered.

"I didn't hit your vital organs for a reason. Tell me. Where is Itachi's whereabouts?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly. Deidera laughed… A hand suddenly popped out from the clay bird grabbing onto Sasuke's leg. Sasuke looked at the Deidera his hand was through, and saw that it was a clay bunshin,

"Your genjutsu.. I've experienced it before..Exactly like Itachi's!" Deidera took off his scope that was on his left eye,"Ever since the day I fought Itachi, I had trained my left eye to counter the Sharingan! I've trained hard so that I could slowly break out of the genjutsu!" he closed his right eye, only leaving his left eye open. He pulled Sasuke's leg down and yelled out,"EAT MY C4 NOW!!!!!!!"

"Hm?" Sasuke was confused but then his eyes widened, the Deidera that was grabbing his foot was expanding, just like the previous gigantic Deidera of tried to fly out, but the clay was sticking to him, absorbing him into the centre of the fake Deidera. Deidera managed to escape falling down the sky.

"Shit!" Sasuke muttered as he saw millions of different chakra balls within his blood.

"Yes! That is the same model as the previous one! PREPARE TO DIE!" Deidera yelled as he was falling.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he broke out of the Deidera in the air. The real Deidera smirked, "Katsu!"

And in the sky, an explosion happened. Deidera landed on his feet crouching as he puffed," I won.. I finally won.." He mumbled out of chakra. He then heard footsteps behind him,

"SHANNARO!" Then he was punched, flying through 5 trees. It was Sakura…. She sighed and looked for Sasuke, who was on a tree branch puffing. Sakura jumped to him and examined him with her chakra, he still had bits and pieces of clay within him.

"Sa-Sakura..Are you okay?" He asked wincing at the pain,

"I should be the one asking you! Look at how hurt you are!" Sakura shouted worriedly, she then concentrated as much chakra as she could into Sasuke's body. "T-This may take a while..You still got some of Deidera's clay in your blood circulation.."

Sasuke looked up into the sky, "Where's Deidera?"

"I punched him with my chakra enhanced fist… I put some paralysis chakra into him.. He's not dead, but he won't escape.. I would've extract information from him with my interrogation skills.. But you needed medical attention, " Sakura whispered closing her eyes, '_Damn, how come my chakra supply is so low? I might not be able to completely heal Sasuke.._'

"What happened to you? You were in the range that the invisible bombs were in.. didn't you inhale it? And how did you know I didn't blow up?!" Sasuke asked calmly. Sakura's gaze hardened,

"I..I could h-hear your thoughts..I don't know how.. But I could hear them..I heard your theory of being able to send electricity run throughout your body to protect the body from the explosives... And one of my chakra natures are lightning.. So I did the same as you did..And, I somehow saw you fly out to here.." Sakura explained. Sasuke's eyes widened,

"So its true..What Orochimaru said…" Sasuke whispered relaxing, Sakura looked confused,

"Orochimaru once told me about the new curse mark, which he gave you, that explains you're angel transformation and your ability to read minds..There may be other unknown abilities you might have.." Sasuke explained..

"But I don't get it.. I could read Suigetsu's.. Or Karin's… Only yours and Juugo.." Sakura said, Sasuke thought for a while,

"I'm not sure.. But I think you can only read people's mind if they have the curse mark, and only if the are in the second stage form...And.. You have to obey me..You were originally suppose to obey Orochimaru, but since he died, I'm your master now.." Sasuke said looking away. Sakura's gaze saddened,

"So I have to obey your orders?.. With no hesitation…" Sakura muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't like," Sasuke told her. Sakura inhaled deeply as she felt her chakra limit reach its end. She started to puff as she sweated, she looked at Sasuke's body. She had finished healing a critical wound that was through his stomach and she had healed the cuts and bruises, all there was left was to mend his broken bone on his rib and his leg..

"Stop. You're at you're limit," Sasuke said monotonously sitting up causing Sakura to stop healing him.

"Ahh! But I'm.." She stopped to puff while coughing,"I'm not at my limit!" She lied unsuccessfully,

"I can see your chakra with my Sharingan..You've got barely any left.." Sasuke whispered placing his hand on her back relaxing her coughs. '_I'm lucky….I'm lucky to have a medic like Sakura.. I would be dead if it weren't for her..Though I would rather if I had more chakra.._' Sakura stopped her coughs as she smiled. Sasuke took his hand of her small back and got his haori fro the back of him. Sakura helped him put on his haori as she winced at her curse mark somewhat. She then sighed.

"I.." Sakura looked away," I..Oh no! Orumo! What happened to him?! I need to go to him!" She shouted getting up a little too fast for her body, she tripped down onto Sasuke who caught her as she landed on his stomach,"Gomen! I need to check on Orumo!" She shouted getting up and running away.

Sasuke stood up slowly as his muscles ached, he saw Deidera on the ground in a painful sitting position on a tree stump.

"That damned bitch, now she made me have more bruises!" Deidera mumbled.

Sasuke went behind him and punched Deidera on his cheek sending him 4 meters flying, not as far as Sakura but still good.

Deidera was shockingly surprised as he got up,

"H-How?...Why are you alive?!" '_This isn't an illusion..That means.._' Deidera narrowed his eyes,

"Sothat means you figured it out huh?" He asked sitting up. Sasuke looked emotionless as he said,

"Yeah, quite a while ago," Sasuke stated,"Against the Sharingan..The only thing you can do is to hide your hands while forming seals.. No matter how fast your seals are, the Sharingan will always see through it," Sasuke explained,"And your clay jutsu's are all Earth jutsus.. And my chidori is a lightning jutsu, Earth is weak to Lightning jutsus,"

"So you used your lightning jutsu back there.." Deidera whispered,

"I turned your clay bombs that were in my blood circulation into a harmless protein when I ran electricity through my body.." Sasuke said.

"You ran electricity through your blood circulation eh? You noticed in such a short time.." Deidera grumbled," When did you figure it out?"

"I figured it, but I can't be bothered telling you. Where is Itachi," Sasuke demanded(**A/N: DUDES! I CANT BE BOTHERED TO WRIT THE WHOL EXPLANATION! ITS ALREADY 5,898** **WORDS! XD K? K!**). Deidera'tch'ed as he sent two clay snakes from his two hand mouths, the two snakes wrapped themselves around Sasuke's legs. Sasuke seemed unsurprised as he sent a spark of electric chakra down to his legs making the snakes disappear. But Sasuke fell to his knees straight after, he breathed in and out many times as he had a really low amount of chakra left.

"Heh, like I'd tell you….Stop acting tough, you just burned up the last of your chakra..Hehe, just because I can't move, my clay can.. And you.." Deidera yelled," You got healed by that pink haired kunoichi right? Well, after this battle.. When I've killed you, I'll make her heal me!" He laughed evilly., but stopped as he had an angry expression on,"And what pisses me the most about you! You and your stupid brother! STOP ACTING COOL! You two and the eyes! STUPID SHARINGAN! Those eyes that look down on my art! Those eyes that reject my art!" Deidra yelled angrily.

"I couldn't care less about that! Now tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke screamed deactivating his Sharingan due to his chakra limit. Deidera smirked, but had a sad expression.. He took of his fish net shirt and discarded it. There were markings and stitches on his chest, he pulled out the stitches, when he was done, the cut that was stitched together formed into a mouth, then a large slime tongue came out. Sasuke was surprised.

"Behold…" Deidera started,"My master piece!" His body was cracking as he grinned maniacly," SELF DESTRUCTION!"

'_T-This guy's crazy..He's insane!_' Sasuke thought.

"Death will form me into a work of art! An explosion unlike any other.. Killing all things of a minimum of 10 kilometers radius!....And that'll make sure you'll die for sure!"..He cried out," Sorry Tobi," He then whispered softly, "NOW SHOW ME YOUR FEAR!!! YOUR CRY, LIKE A LOST CHILD! UCHIHA..SASUKE!" He shouted as the marks around his body travelled to the centre of him, he then grew, grew bigger than the previous C4 Deidera, and was all white.

Sasuke whimpered in pain as he couldn't move, '_This is.. The end of me.. there's no way I'd be able to escape him.. Especially in the condition I am in..If only I had more chakra.. I could call Manda.. And use the teleportation jutsu he has.._' Sasuke forcefully made his curse mark spread as he turned to the Second Stage.

'_Sakura, if this mind reading thing works… Please.. If you're done healing Orumo….GET OUT OF HERE! You'll.. Die.. do our teleportation jutsu twice, the explosion will be spreaded out to a 10 kilometer radius… Please, stay.. Safe _'

"ART IS A BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KATSU,"

KA BOOM……..

--

--

--

**Pages: 17 6,456 words! WOOOO! NEW RECORD! I was a bout to write longer but I figured it'd be too long, so I am breaking it up into two chapters! PART ONE AND TWO! ;)**

**YUP, A VERY LONG CHAPTER, I JUST FELT LIK MAKING A LONG CHAPTER AFTEWER I ATE CHOCOLATE! XD.!**

**BTW GUYYS! Im reakl srry for my grammar mistakes….. Like I sed, my keyboard is retarded.. And lik, I don't really hav the time to check my chapters.. SO REALLY REALLY SRRY!!!!**

**AND LIKE, if yu guys don't get anything or hav any questions.. just ask me!**

**Signed, your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH**

**UPDATED:**

_**Xx-25.07.09-xX**_

**REVIEW CORNER.. lol? TOP TEN REMEMBER! =):**

**Devils Angel 24-7: **HEHES, she trains it.. By training WITH it? Woops, I seriously never thought of tht.. XD AND YAYers! SHE HAS THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE! WOO!

**Sasuklver: **DUDES.. Her and itachilvr…. THEY'RE CRAZY! BEFORE, ITACHILVR HIT SASUKELVER WITH A BANA IN THE EYE, AND NOW, ITACHHILVR BIT SASUKELVR!!!!!!! CRAZY PPL ! =((

**CandyExpress: **I LOVEKITTENS AND CATS TOO!! XD

**Itachilvr: **DUDE UR SO LAZY, BUT YAY! WE CAN BE LAZY TOGETHER, AND NAUGHTY GIRL! STOP BITING SASUKELVR! XD

**Maximumride24: **SASUKE IS ALWAYS CUTE! WAT ARE YU TALKING ABT? LOL

**Crazycass: **WOPPS. SRRYS, I JST ALREAD HAD THE NAMES PREPARED! THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION THOUGH XD…. I WANTED THE TWO TO RHYME LOL

**Izzybell117: **WE HATE KARIN!!

**Bascketballangel27: **OHH GEEz, MAN I'M LIK FALLING IN LUV WITH UR REVIEWS! =)))

**KuroSakuras**: IT'S A GAD THING! =)) MIXTURE OF BOOD AND BAD =P

**Qawshere: **WOA, UCHIHA SASUKE HAVING HORMONES..MEH.. THJAT'D BE SUMTING TO SEE LOL

**TEEHEE**

--

--


	15. XV The Fight, Part 2

**WASSSUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP GUYYS!.. agen! XD btw, I changed wat the story is called (LOVE) to Everlasting love.. BECAUSE YU'LL SEE! ;) **

**LOLers…………………………….**

**BOBBTERIKYAKI: OH MY, I THINK WE HAVE TRIPLETS ITACHI HUNNY!**

**ITACHI: REALLY? AWW, WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS.. *SQUEALS***

**BOBBTERIYAKI: OMG! IM GONNA BE A MOTHER! *SNIFFLES*.. HOW SWEET.. A MOTHER.. ME.. A MOTHER!!!!!!!!**

**ITACHI: YOU NOE HUNNY, I FEEL LIKE.. DOING SOMETHING.. *WINK WINK* WANNA GO TO BED..?**

**BOBBTERIYAKI: NOOO! IM ALREADY PREGNANT! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! SAVE ME!**

**ITACHI: *GRINS*…. OH, I'LL MAKE SURE YU WILL HAV A NIGHT YU WONT FORGET! *DRAGS BOBBTERIYAKI INSIDE DARK BEDROOM***

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH: WELL, THEY'VE WENT HORNY xd *does peace sign***

**R&R…. ENJOY ^^.. BTW, I STILL HAV THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE! =))))))))**

--

--

-_LIKE SED, SCREW THIS THING! =))_-

--

--

**Chapter 15, **

"You're okay now.." Sakura sighed in relief as Orumo opened his eyes slowly, his life source coming back.

"Sa-Sakura-hime?" He whispered, "Aren't I dead?" Sakura smiled sadly as she shook her head,

"I healed you, your condition was critical, and I healed all the major injuries. Though, I wasn't able to heal the minor cuts and bruises... My chakra is too low, I could've if I didn't heal Sasuke though.." Sakura smiled happily as she stood up from her sitting position.

"I guess it's your time to leave? Deidera has been taken care of.." Sakura said looking into Orumo's eyes. Orumo bowed his head,

"Yes it is Mistress, please stay safe and takecare," He said lowering his head for her to pat, she pat Orumo's head gently and smiled,

"You too," She whispered. Then she jumped back as he poofed away. Then she realized, "Shiru! Kiru! Come out now! It's safe! Helloooo?!?!" She shouted looking for her two kittens. As soon as those words left her mouth, two little things tackled her to the ground, Sakura giggled while hugging the two kittens in an iron like grip,

"Thank god you two are okay!" She whispered stroking both of her kittens bodies. The kittens kept licking her cheeks as they were scared but now safe as they had Sakura. "I wonder what Sasuke is doing now.. Did he succeed in interrogating information out of Deidera?" She whispered to herself as her kittens purred at the warm they were receiving from Sakura's body. Then, out of nowhere, her body collapsed to her knees,

"Chakra exhaustion…" She muttered. She had went beyond her limit of healing both Sasuke and Orumo's critical injuries.

'_Sakura, if this mind reading thing works… Please.. If you're done healing Orumo…. GET OUT OF HERE! You'll.. Die.. Do our teleportation jutsu twice, a powerful explosion will be spreaded out to a 10 kilometer radius… Please, stay .. Safe_'

Sakura's eyes widened,

'_It's true! And that.. That was Sasuke..an explosion? But Deidera shouldn't be able to move.._' Sakura thought worriedly. She did some handsigns and summoned the last of her chakra. She summoned a human-sized Katsuyu and told Katsuyu,

"Katsuyu, please bring my kittens to safety, " Katsuyu seemed worried,

"Sakura-san! Tsunade-sama.. She said you were missing from Konoha! What are you doing.. Here?" She asked, Sakura had a sad expression as she said,

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when it is safe just please..Bring these kittens to your slug world.. I'll summon you back when it is safe and tell you everything.. Please.." Sakura pleaded. Katsuyu thought for a while and agreed as Sakura placed her two kittens on Katsuyu's back,

"Takecare Sakura-san, please call for me when you are done…Or if you ever need my help.." The slug said as it poofed away. Sakura turned around and saw a huge clay figure covering the sun.

"Wh-What the?" She breathed out, '_Th-That was what Sasuke was talking about?! And Sasuke thought of me going free?! He told me to run away.. But hell no that'd happen!_' Sakura thought but she frowned,' _Damn, I have no chakra left… The only option is…_' Sakura unconsciously touched her cursed mark,'_I have no choice.. If I don't.. Sasuke will die.. As well as me…._' Sakura ran at full speed to the clay figure as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her cursed mark, '_Please.. Spread.. I need your power! Please.. Sasuke will die if this plan fails.. Please.._' She felt the curse mark spreading, there was pain, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle... She could feel herself transforming into the image of an angel, she could feel the dark powerful chakra running through her veins. She could see Sasuke on the ground, eyes closed… She was about to run to him but her eyes widened as she saw Deidera speak,

"ART IS A BLAST! KATSUUU!"

KA BOOM

Sakura's eyes then went lifeless as she felt like she was possessed by another, as she saw her body move on its own, doing a rapid jutsu she had never seen before,

"Forbidden Jutsu, Frozen Times," She whispered without knowing it, then, suddenly, she was in a black room. She could not see anything but black,

"Sakura-chan…" A very familiar voice said from all over around her, her eyes widened,

"Or-Orochimaru?" She whispered. She heard a 'Aa'

"Wh-What am I doing here? Where am I..? And why are you here!? Sasuke killed you!" She said taking steps all around as she could not see anywhere, so man questions raced through her head.

"You are in your own mind.. And I am possessing your lovely little body….." He answered,

"My body?! Wha-No, How? And.. No! I'm dead, the bomb exploded didn't it?!.." Sakura yelled,

"No, in fact you did not.. I went into your body and did a time freeze forbidden jutsu, the explosion is about to happen, but not yet… Of all the world, it is frozen, time has frozen," Orochimaru explained.

"H-How did you get into my body?! " Sakura asked,

"That, I cannot tell you… Now want to make a choice of life and death?" Orochimaru asked changing the subject, Sakura hugged herself as she was getting more scared by the second.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sakura whispered frightened.

"I'll just tell you... You can make a choice, either your body will be sacrificed of performing a double-edged jutsu to save Sasuke-kun…Or just use a jutsu I know to teleport you simply back to Konoha..Or wherever you would like….Even to your parents world..Their afterlife…" His voice said, Sakura could feel him smirk.

She was confused, why would he help save her life? Was he planning something?

"What's in it for you between these deals?" Sakura asked, Orochimaru evilly chuckled,

"I love the scene of seeing somebody die because of another person.. And, this was just one of those.. Because either way of what you choose, one of you will die, I love the fact of somebody noble as you two going to die…" Orochimaru replied, '_Tch, as if I would ever tell you my true intentions.._' Sakura breathed in and out…..

"What do you mean, if you left us to be, both of us would've died," Sakura said angrily.

"Well… I have my intentions… Things that I cannot tell you.. Now decide now, or both of you will die, I am offering you something, consider it as luck," Orochimaru said . Sakura closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, '_There would be no use of me living if Sasuke dies.. Because I'd know nothing of my cursed marked life and I.. And.. the Uchiha clan would need their survivors.. And his desire of killing Itachi in his hands.._'

"I.. Please sacrifice my life.. For Sasuke.." Sakura decided, she said those words slowly as her posture saddened. The words echoed throughout her head, '_Sacrifice my life for Sasuke. Sacrifice my like for Sasuke_'

Orochimaru chuckled, and that was the last thing Sakura heard as she felt herself dying.

'_Foolish girl, thinking of others before yourself, how very sweet… When the time is right, I will take over Sasuke-kuns beautiful body. In my own way…..Now, for granting the cherry blossoms wish…_'

The Orochimaru-possessed-Sakura walked himself in front of Sasuke as time was still frozen. Her eyes had Orochimaru's snake-like yellow evil image, he turned to face Deidera who exploded, but did not damage anything yet. The Oro-Sakura snapped her fingers as she smirked evilly, time then continued as the explosion happened.

"Goodbye Sa-ku-ra.." Orochimaru whispered as he left her body. Her body acted on its own as Sakura's soul was already dead.. The Sakura opened her chakra soul gate as her body was visible with pink chakra . The chakra expanded, getting bigger and bigger, and as it spreaded bigger than the exploding Deidera, it wrapped itself around the explosion rapidly. Then, another huge amount of chakra swirled and absorbed the explosion before the explosion damaged anything… Then, Sakura's body fell lifelessly next to Sasuke's unconscious body..

**With Suigetsu, 15 minutes before the explosion….**

""Geez, I just had to take the East.. There aren't any people I know who work for the Akatsuki.. Oh! I do! But first.." He squealed as he was in front of a ice cream shop, "ICE CREAM!" As he had no money, he deformed his figure into water as he travelled to the fridge. He took a few ice cream sticks and filled them with the icecream and he snuck out, he transformed into his human form again as he ate his ice cream happily.

After he ate all of his ice cream, he entered an abandoned building that read 'Tresspasser Will Die'. Suigetsu smirked as he swinged his sword around while entering the building. He arrived at a door that had a lazy looking guard who had a sword attached to his back.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

"Tch, only an underling.. Sakura and Sasuke won't care..," Suigetsu muttered smirking evilly showing his shark teeth. He grabbed hold of his large sword and swung it at the guards head before the guard could even say anything.

He looked at the door and turned the knob, he frowned as it was locked. He made himself into water and slipped though.

"Who the hell are yo-" A man said but was cut off as Suigetsu pointed his sword at his head. The man backed away bringing his hands up in defeat. Under a second, the two men in the room were trapped within Suigetsu's sword, in the holes. The man that confronted him earlier died instantly, head chopped off as there was no open hole for a neck to fit, though the manager survived as he was in an opened hole of the sword(**A/N: i NOE THT ITS CONFUSING, BUT YU NOE HOW THE SWORD HAS THOSE TWO HOLES? ONE IS THINGY.. OH WLLS..DWS XD**)

"You work for Kakuzu of Akatsuki's as his banker and accountant right?" Suigetsu yelled scarily. The manager, who had a cigar in his mouth, whimpered in fear,

"O-Okay! I'll talk! Just spare me!" The man cried out pleadingly,

"Outta boy, keep talking," Suigetsu smirked.

Many things happened in the room, things that weren't very pleasant as Suigetsu did a lot of torturing and cutting.. Screams filled the abandoned building as the weather went gloomier, clouds becoming black, indicating a heavy rainfall coming…

Suigetsu exited the abandoned building with blood all over him, not his, but someone that he killed's blood. He was smirking satisfied of how he killed his prey, cutting limb by limb..Slowly and painful..

He then heard a loud explosion towards his left, and saw that there was pink around it.. Then it abosbrd the explosion…

'_That's gotta be Sakura if that's pink.. Pink suits her style just too much…'_

He then quickly headed towards there…..

**With Juugo.. 35 minutes before the explosion..**

"I guess I'll start with you guys.." Juugo whispered kindly as a few birds landed on his large shoulder.. The birds began to chirp in a pattern, Juugo seemed as if he understood as he was nodding every now and then.

Then a few minutes later, the birds flew away. Juugo's eyes widened as he saw a big, gigantic thing in the sky. Then he could feel the ground vibrate as the thing in the sky exploded, but pink surrounded it.. And absorbed it?!

"What was that?" He whispered heading that way……But his curse mark started to spread,

"No! No! Don't spread! Don't go on the killing urge! Stop!" He yelled clutching his head, he closed his eyes, then, a sudden image of his.. mother appeared.. He felt his curse mark, slowly retreating back… His eyes widened, slightly saddened.

He then travelled to the direction of where the explosion was.

**With Karin a few minutes before the explosion…**

"Why do I have to take stupid South when that Pink Bitch gets to go West with Sasuke-kun..She's probably going to rape him or something.." Karin muttered as she walked through the streets of the poor town.

"I have no information whatsoever about Akatsuki, I'll just rest….All of that walking tired me out." Karin mumbled lazily, she then felt a pull on her waist, she turned around,

"Huh?" Behind her were two dirty kids who wore rags, they were obviously homeless, like most of the other citizens of the town.

"Please miss.. Can you lend us some food or money.. We are starving.." One of them pleaded. Karin frowned and slapped their hands off of herm

"Don't touch me you filthy kids," She shouted in her man tone. The two homeless poor children had tears forming away as they ran away crying. Karin just 'tch'ed and walked away, she then saw a gigantic tall thing in the sky, then as it exploded, but a pink substance surrounded it, absorbing it in the process. Karin narrowed her eyes as she sensed for Sasuke's chakra, she spread her chakra throughout a one kilometer radius around her and found none, she spreaded her chakra to a two kilometer radius, and found none, and she tried to do a three kilometer radius but couldn't. She was worried as she could not sense Sasuke's chakra anywhere.

'_Sasuke-kun shouldn't be far…. Geez, how about Pink Bitch's chakra, she should be with him.._' She tried searching for Sakura with her chakra and succeeded, but it was really faint, and it was disappearing slolwy. As she opened her eyes, it was just outside the range of where the explosion occurred,

"I'm gonna kill that Pink Bitch if Sasuke-kun died because of her.," Karin whispered angrily. She ran at full speed towards where the explosion was and as she was almost there, she met up with Juugo, who was running at full speed. They acknowledged each other with a slight nod. It then started to rain heavily…

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura….**

Sasuke stirred as he woke up to rain falling on his face. His vision was blurred but as he blinked a few times, his vision was just fine. He slowly got up into a sitting position, feeling a no chakra flowing through his veins. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, '_What happened.. Didn't I die? I was right in front of Deidera… What happened.. And.. Where is Sakura?_' He looked around and saw Sakura next to him, in a normal condition, he was confused as he looked at himself, '_What happened to me? How come my body is fine.. Like Deidera's blow didn't hit me? What Sakura or I didn't die..._' He closed his eyes as he was exhausted, his muscles ached. He attempted to look at Sakura but he fell back down, laying on his back, he painfully turned his head towards Sakura's direction as his eyes widened, her skin was more pale.. He wasn't sure if it was because of the heavy rain, or if she was cold.. Or that she..died?

"Sakura.. Wake up.." He whispered as his throat burned. Seeing as Sakura did not response to his call, he said it again," Sakura,"

'_I guess she's unconscious because of the lack of chakra she has.. Just what exactly happened..? It's fine, Sakura didn't die… Humans can't die because of the lack of chakra…I don't know what exactly happened, but she will get sick from the heavy rainfall.._' Sasuke's gaze saddened as he slowly and painfully moved closer to Sakura, he then rested his body on Sakura, Sasuke shifted his body on Sakura so he wouldn't be exactly squishing her.

'_It's the least I could do for you Sakura .. For somehow saving me.. Please don't get sick.. ..Sakura.._' His face was just centimeters away from hr beautiful pale face, but his eyes lidded as he was slowly going unconscious.

A few minutes past as the rain got heavier..

"Yo Sasuke! Sasuke! Pink chick?! What happened? Why does it look like she's gonna die!? AND WHY'RE ARE YOU ON HER?!OH GOD!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX IN THE RAIN IN THE FOREST GRASS!... PUBLICLY!" Suigetsu exaggerated,

"Help Sakura.. She's unconscious, and I don't know if she is dead or not….. And get us to shelter.. Sakura will get sick.." Sasuke whispered rolling off of Sakura. Suigetsu looked surprised,

"SHE MIGHT BE DIED?!A MEAN DEAD?!" he gasped and quickly went to the rescue. He crouched beside Sakura,

"Umm. Sasuke.. Tell me what to do! I don't know how first aid of the medical thing goes!" Suigetsu said quickly. Sasuke sighed,

"Check her pulse," He told Suigetsu, Suigetsu had a confused expression that told Sasuke he didn't know what a pulse was, "A pulse is her heart beat, check under her chin on her neck," Sasuke stated.

Suigetsu did what Sasuke told him to and felt none, "I can't feel any!" Suigetsu cried out.

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes widened but he went back to normal,"No, you just don't know where it is.. Just wait till Karin or Juugo comes.." Sasuke said annoyed.

"But what happened?! Why are you two like this?!" Suiogetsu asked, before Sasuke could answer, Karin and Juugo came.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't tell me he died! GRHH! He died! And Haruno made him die! Haruno! How could you?!" Karin's annoying voice shrieked,

"He's not dead you stupid cow, "Suigetsu muttered, but Karin hit him in the face with inhuman strength(**A/N: WITHOUT CHAKRA! Tht tells yyu how fat she is! XD**).

"Juugo, please check Sakura for her condition," Sasuke said to Juugo, Juugo nodded as he crouched down to Sakura placing his index and middle finger under her head, just on her neck. He felt around it,

"I.. I can't find any.."Juugo whispered. Suigetsu looked shocked as Sasuke was the same,

"Suigetsu! Give me some of your chakra!" Sasuke ordered, Suigetsu shrugged as he gave some of his chakra to Sasuke, as soon as Sasuke received the chakra, he felt it run through his veins, soothing his muscles. He got up immediately got up and observed Sakura.

"No, no.. She's not dead!" He muttered, checking her pulse himself. Finding none, he felt around the area, he had a worried expression on his face as he was doing so.

"How come.. How come there's none?!Nothing happened to her! She didn't take an attacks! What's wrong?!" Sasuke yelled. He then felt for her heart beat on her heart, which was on her chest, as he placed his hands slowly on her chest, Karin slapped his hand away,

"Why are you feeling.. There?! Sasuke-kun!" Karin asked jealously, "And of course she died! She is weak!" Sasuke ignored her and placed his hand on Sakura's heart hoping for a heartbeat.

"Karin, stand back, Sakura might be dead!" Suigetsu scolded gently pushing Karin back, Karin just 'hmpdf'ed as she crossed her arms watching what Sasuke was doing. '_Yes, it'd be better if she died!_' She thought.

'_There's no heartbeat.. THERE'S NO HEART BEAT GOD DAMNIT! What's happening?! No.. She died… No.. This can't be it!.. No…..This doesn't make sense….. She didn't take any attacks.._' Sasuke lowered his head as he hid his eyes behind his bangs, he fell to his knees..

"So..? She's not dead right? Haha! Pig chick would never die, she's too.. Weird to die.!" Suigetsu laughed but as he saw Sasuke not acknowledging his comment, his eyes widened,

"Don't tell me…" Sugietsu whispered. Sasuke turned his head to Suigetsu's direction, which was behind him. As he stared into Suigetsu's eyes, his eyes were filled with hatred.. And sadness.. And even fear..

'_I lost another close person.. Another precious person… Another person.. No.. This is a nightmare. Like those other times.. And I'll just wake up._' Sasuke thought, his eyes not concentrating on a thing, making his eyes more… Lifeless._. _Sasuke was inhaling and exhaling deeply, as the heavy rain pelted on his face, his hair flattened, and it looked as if he was crying.. But it was unknown if he was, as it could be the rain.. Not his tears.

"She did..?" Suigetsu murmur, his expression angered as he took steps back, turning around,

"I'll be back… I just.. Need.. Water.." He lied walking off silently, everybody knew he just wanted to cry alone.. As there was fresh water all around him. Sasuke saddened his gaze as he stared back at Sakura's pale, dead face. His posture weakened as he closed his eyes. Karin was about to calm Sasuke down by flirting and hugging him, but Juugo put a hand out,

"We should give him some room.." Juugo whispered sadly, "Our comrade had just died,"

Karin frowned and slapped his hand away, crouching next to Sasuke, slowly latching onto his arm. Sasuke yanked his arm from her and glared at her, with his hateful and sadful gaze of a comrade dying. Karin backed away as she stood up, she ran away, following to where Suigetsu went.

"She… If it wasn't for her.. I would've been dead..She somehow saved me… And she somehow did, without having any physical harms… She should have never had been taken by Orochimaru.. She shouldn't have been here! If she did not come with me, she wouldn't have died…" Sasuke muttered angrily to himself, Juugo saddened his gaze as he put a supportive hand on Sasuke's shoulder,

"It wasn't your fault…. You couldn't have done anything…" He murmured. Juugo walked away, letting Sasuke have room for the death of his close comrade.

"Why did you have to die?! Why……" Sasuke whispered softly, he crouched his head to Sakura's chest as he folded his arms on her, with his head resting on it. "Why.." He repeated…"If only Orochimaru didn't capture you, if only he didn't give you the curse mark. The god damned curse mark, if that wasn't the case..You wouldn't be here… The stupid curse mark and its stupid angel transformation. And its stupid mind reading powers and its stupid obeying orders-" Sasuke's eyes widened. '_Sakura.. She has to obey my orders not matter what the cost.. What if…_'Sasuke thought,he got off of Sakura's chest and caressed her cheek, looking at her beautiful pale face. '_I hope this works…_'

"Sakura, I command you to wake up. I command you to wake up! Now!" Sasuke ordered hoping for her eyes to open as he took a deep breath. As it didn't Sakura still didn't wake up, moments passed, then he exhaled…."So I guess obeying me was a lie eh?" Sasuke whispered as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Y-You didn't tell me to do anything.." A hoarse voice whispered. Sasuke widened his eyes in relief as he looked at Sakura who was staring up at the rainy sky.

"Y-You're alive.. This obeying order works… Even if it is between life and death…" Sasuke whispered in relief helping Sakura up.

"Yes.. " Sakura said in a gentle tone. She coughed a bit as she shivered, "Sasuke! Get me to shelter! The rain is gonna kill me!" She yelled bonking him on the head. Sasuke scoffed and rubbed his head, '_What mood swings… She just died! That punch did hurt.._' Sasuke looked at Sakura's happy smiling face, his face softened as he couldn't scold such a happy face like Sakura's… he shook his head and got up, scooping Sakura into his arms carrying her bridal style,

"Let's go," He said going to the town near to them, '_She died. But she came back to life.. This is.. Unbelieveable.._' Sasuke thought observing Sakura's beautiful face. Her eyes were closed due to exhaustion, '_I'm glad Sasuke is okay… Orochimaru was kind enough to let one of us live.. Just what were his intentions.. And how ultimate could the obeying principle be.. To be able to revive a dead person.. Remarkable.._' Sakura thought smiling, '_It was fortunate that he was my master…I would be dead if it wasn't for him…_'

"Sasuke..Arigatou.. For saving me.." Sakura said in a sweet tone as she smiled even more closing her eyes. Sasuke looked at Sakura emotionlessly,

"No worries…." He replied.

"Though, I just need to tell you..Just in case.. Because, I'm confused.. Did you know how I saved your life…? And I died..?" Sakura said.

"Confused about what.. How did you?" Sasuke asked jumping from tree to tree.

"I.. The only reason why I could save you... Or-Orochimaru.. He came into my mind… And asked for a deal, deciding my or your death.. He said either you live, by me doing a double edged jutsu, saving yourself, but sacrificing my life… Or escaping myself, Orochimaru possessing my body to a far away place leaving you to die by Deidera's explosion…" Sakura explained looking away on purpose,

"Sakura, don't tell me you…" He asked eyeing Sakura, Sakura faced Sasuke and nodded slightly.

"Please, don't ever do that again.. My life…. Is nothing compared to yours.."Sasuke whispered skidding to a stop as they were at the town, Sasuke placed Sakura down gently on her two feet. Sakura winced as her body was covered in cuts and burns,

"We need to talk about this later.. We need to find the others.. They gathered a few moments ago to check on us..But they came back here…" Sasuke stated slighting crouching down in front of Sakura, she didn't know why he was doing it, Sasuke sighed,"Get on,"

Sakura giggled and smiled as she hopped onto Sasuke's big back gently, wrapping her arms around his neck on his broad shoulders, her expression was confused. Why did he switch position of how he was carrying her?

"I'll carry you like this because the villagers will think we are.. Weird," Sasuke said as if he read her mind.

"How did you know what I-"

"Was thinking?" Sasuke finished for her, smirking at her dumbfolded face.

"Stop reading-"

"My mind," Sasuke smirked. Sakura opened her mouth, but closed it as she knew he would finish off her sentence. She just pouted cutely(What Sasuke thought) and strangled him with her the villagers point of view, it looked like Sakura was hugging his neck, as they were smiling wholeheartedly.. But Sasuke's face was getting blue.

"Sa-sa..Sakur….a" He choked out. Sakura pretended she didn't hear him as she grinned to the other villagers. Sasuke's face was now.. Black.. If only she would let g-

"OMG!!!!!!! Sasuke!!!!!!! I SCREAM YOU SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICECREAM!I haven't ate ice-cream in like.. FOREVER!" Sakura squealed childishly jumping off of Sasuke and running into the ice ream shop. Sasuke took all the air he could into his lungs and breathed deeply.

"My, my.. Those two look so cute together don't you think Honey?" An old lad said to her husband who chuckled. Sasuke's eye twitched as he entered the ice cream shop, and what he saw was very… Nice..

Sakura had her eyes on.. Suigetsu's triple choc, chocolate ice cream.

"O..M…G" Sakura whispered behind Suigetsu…. Suigetsu frowned as he was sad and angry for the lost of his childish comrade,

"What?" He muttered, not knowing it was Sakura. Sakura didn't know it was Suigetsu as she was too amazed and preoccupied by the ice cream, she grinned mischievously and snatched his spoon away and digging into his ice cream straight after, as she was eating she managed to say,

"You know, you really look like my teammate Suigetsu you know?" Sakura kept eating as Suigetsu scoffed,

"Stop eating my ice……………" He turned to Sakura and his jaw dropped to the ground. He hugged her really tightly, Sakura was eating like there was no tomorrow as she kept eating not caring that someone was hugging her,

"You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead!

You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead!

You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead!

You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead! You're not dead!" He shouted happily wile grinning happily like a five year-old, "You're not dea-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO EAT ICE CREAM HER- Oh hi Suigetsu!" Sakura shrugged as she kept eating but she stopped, "Oh yeah! I just died and I came back.. Aww, you must've been so sad.." Sakura said pinching Suigetsu's cheek. He didn't mind as his friend had just came back from death…

As for Sasuke, he already booked one room from a five star inn just opposite the ice cream shop… He came back and said,

"Sakura, Suigetsu, I'll look for Juugo and Karin… You guys go into that inn opposite from this shop.. Do what ever you like..Just stay in that place.." He walked off but Sakura yelled,

"Yooooo wooo! Sasuke!!!!" Sasuke turned his head around, "What room number are we?!" Sakura asked, continuing to eat Suigetsu's ice cream.

"21," Sasuke answered walking out of the shop..

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke turned his head again towards Sakura, "Keys please!" She yelled, Sasuke sweatdropped ands threw her the room key. He then exited the shop once again putting his hood on(**A/N: Remember that was from the black cloak they got from Granny-cat? LOLers**) as it was still raining heavily…

'_Sakura should never be out of my sight ever again.. I can't risk her dying again.._' Sasuke thought looking for his other two comrades….

--

--

"Okay! Let's go! I'm sick of ice cream already!" Sakura sais hurriedly pulling Suigetsu's hood out of the shop. Suigetsu still had his ice cream container in his hand as a spoonful of ice cream was in his mouth,

"Why are we.." He paused to take another bite of his ice cream,"So in a rush to the inn?" He asked as the entered the inn. Sakura dropped Suigetsu and shook her head, letting all the water from her hair come out, from the rain outside. Suigetsu did the same as he threw his ice cream container ini the bin as well as the spoon.

Sakura went to the stairs, but as Suigetsu was daydreaming, she dragged him by his hand up to their room. Sakura opened their room number door with the key she had and opened the door. Inside the room was just like an apartment, but even bigger… But their were no bedrooms, there were beds, a queen sized bed, a single bed and a bunk bed, there was a kitchen that had all the supplies and food stocked, there was a bathroom that inside was all white and gold, making it look elegant and nice.

"Man holy crap! This place looks like… Umm.. THIS JUST LOOKS AWESOME!" Suigetsu breathed out. Sakura cheered and took off her shoes. She ran to the king sized bed and jumped on it childishly,

"Man! I haven't been on a bed for ages! And I haven't jumped on one for like.. FOREVER!" She squealed jumping happily on the bed. Suigetsu grinned and took off his shoes doing the same as her. They were just jumping on the bed together happily while laughing. Then the held hands and faced each other and began,

"Ring a ring a rosy, catch a pile of daisies, a umm.." They both paused looking at each other.."What goes next?" Thy asked at the same time, they shrugged and kept going.. Using their own words," A tissue a tissue.. We all fall down!" They said as they fell on the bed laughing joyfully. Sakura went into a sitting position as she grinned,

"Let's do that again!" She squealed, Suigetsu was still laughing as he nodded, wiping tears out of his eyes,

"Dude, I haven't had this much fun in AGES.." He whispered.

"Ring a ring a rosy catch a pil-" They stopped as they heard a 'ahem'.. From Sasuke. They stopped and snapped their heads towards the door. Sakura grinned sheepishly as she let go of Suigetsu's hand and rub her head.

"Umm.. I was just practicing.. My.. Uhh.. Stuff.." She made up lamely… As for Suigetsu, he looked around, like nothing ever happened, he saw a bible book in a draw next to the bed and quickly got it, opening it and pretending he was reading it, he thought that he was so smart of thinking that that he grinned.

"Toilet paper, you're reading it upside down," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke's eye twitched as he was thinking about how childish the two were.

"You are lunatics, and you pinky, you should've died.." '_Bitch_' Karin said. Sakura crossed her arms and looked away, she brought one hand out towards Karin's direction and said,

"Talk to the hand," Sakura then changed her fingers so it formed a 'L'," Loser!" She finished smiling innocently. Karin frowned but didn't kill Sakura or anything because 'her' lovely Sasuke-kun was there.

"Anyway, I bags the top bunk bed," Suigetsu stated walking to the bunk bed. A star went across Sakura's face as she ran to Suigetsu tackling him to the ground,

"Oh no you don't! I'm sleeping on the top bunk!" Sakura argued getting up and taking steps to the bed, but Suigetsu caught her ankle and dragged her back making her fall to the ground,

"Oh no you don't!" Suigetsu growled getting up, but Sakura grabbed his ankle this time, but he turned his ankle into water and grinned as Sakura pouted,

"That's no fair!" But she smirked, "Sugietsu!" She screamed sweetly, Suigetsu turned around as Sakura was in the air ready to pound on Suigetsu. Suigetsu caught her but fell backwards, then a fight began.. Between Suigetsu and Sakura…. And he was relieved to hear that Sakura came back to life by Sasuke…

"Umm.. I'll take the single bed since I might go on a urge to kill in the middle of the night.." Juugo stated somewhatly smiling at Suigetsu's and Sakura's cute antics. Karin grinned evilly in her mind.. '_That leaves me and Sasuke-kun on the king sized bed! Yes! Take that pink bitch!_' Karin squealed as she latched onto Sasuke's arm,

"I guess we're sleeping together tonight…" Karin purred. Sasuke sweated a lot as he walked off, making Karin let go of his arm.. '_Oh god.. This will be hell…Ughh.._'

The result of Sakura's and Suigetsu's fight was undecided, as Suigetsu was laying on his back with Sakura sitting on his stomach…. He was pulling her hair as her hands were pinching his cheek and pulling his ear,

"What's this room?" Juugo asked to himself opening a different door. The door led to an indoor hot springs that looked like it was outdoor as it had rocks and tall trees surrounding it, the hot steam water was coming from a small waterfall from the top….

"A HOT SPRINGS?! AWESOME!" Sakura and Suigetsu screamed together, but they both glared at each other,

"I bags the hot springs first!" They both screamed at the same time, they narrowed their eyes at each other and ran to the bathroom to get towels, Sakura reached the bathroom first and locked the door, she quickly stripped her clothes quickly leaving only her undies on… And she wrapped the clean white towel around herself and barged out of the bathroom and into the hot springs yelling,

"Aha! I rule Sui!" Suigetsu sweat dropped and went into the bathroom and changed his clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist, he tossed his clothes over to the rack that was there, where Sakura's clothes were, and he smirked mischievously as he saw her bra there he giggled but just hung his clothes on the rack next to Sakura's clothes.

He cam out and saw that Juugo was sleeping in the single bed and Karin was getting into the king sized bed.. and Sasuke was unpacking the supplies, setting them on the bench top.

"God I'm thirsty.." He muttered to himself, he opened the fridge and saw that there was only milk and.. A few big bottles of Sake… He grinned and got out the sake and got two shot cups from the cupboard.

"Oi Sasuke, Sakura and I are gonna drink! Want to too?" He asked, Sasuke shook his head. Suigetsu shrugged and went into the hot springs,

"Yo Pig Chick, want to lay a drinking game?" Suigetsu asked as he showed her the sake beer bottle and the two small glass cups. Sakura grinned,

"Yeah man! I haven't drunk in forever…!" Sakura replied, Suigetsu slowly walked into the water and set the bottle of sake and cups on the rocks,

"Wait a minute, you're too young to drink… So you're not allowed to!" Suigetsu grinned. Sakura scoffed,

"So! I drunk back in Konoha! Pretty please! And plus, you're 17 too right? You have to be 18!(**A/N: I dunno if in Japan, you hav to be 21 to drink or 18.. I unno so jst go with the aussie way! ;) **)" Sakura said crossed her arms, going deep into the water.

"Sorry Pig chick, but I'm 19 already!" He smirked sticking his tongue out, Sakura did the puppy dog face to him, and he couldn't resist it and shrugged,

"What harm could happen.."

**20 minutes later…**

"Scissors, paper rock!" Rock, Rock

"Scissors, paper rock!" Scissors, Scissors

"Scissors, paper rock!" Scissors, scissors

"Rock!" Paper, paper

"Rock!" Rock, rock

"Rock!" Rock, paper

Suigetsu cursed inwardly in his drunkened state as he poured sake into his cup gulping it down.. Sakura was laughing her head off as her cheeks were bright red…

The had been playing drinking games.. Sissors paper rock.. The sake bottle they were currently using were their 8th bottle.. Sakura was way beyond drunk, and Suigetsu was slightly tipsy, as he was a heavy drinker,

And they went again..

"Scissors, paper rock!" Scissors, rock

"Mouuuu.." Sakura slurred as she lost, she got hold of the sake bottle and found that there was no more sake,

"Ughh.. No more *hic* sake anymore…." She complained going deep into the water, only her nose and eyes visible. She nudged Suigetsu who was in his own little drunk world, "Oi, you go get the Sake bottle, I got it last *hic* time.." She said closing her eyes,

"Noo! What are you *hic* talking about.. I got it last time.." He breathed out laughing, Sakura groaned and got out of the water and into the kitchen… Her hair was wet as it left trails from the hot springs room..

She opened the fridge and got out a bottle of Sake, as she closed it, a hand was on her shoulder, on instincts, she turned around.. But since she was drunk, she fell, but a pair of muscular arms caught her just in time.. Sakura's vision was blurred as she looked at her savior's face.. It was.. A CHICKEN?! But wait! It had a body..

"OH MY EFFING LORD! " Sakura screamed quietly," TOILET PAPER! THERE'S A HUMAN CHICKEN DUCK THING HERE!" She screeched running away, but her vision cleared as she looked back, "OI SAUCE GAY! THERES A CHICKEN DUCK GUY IN THIS BUILDI… ahh.." She slurred her words as she was too drunk… Sasuke's eye twitched at his name… He was just about to go into the hot springs to relax, even with Suigetsu and Sakura's loud voices.. He then blushed as he realized, he was only in his towel which was around his waist.. he blushed.. Sakura was just in her towel….

'**HOLY MOTHER LORD! LOOK AT THAT.. SEXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BODYY!!! YOU CAN JUST HAVE SEX RIGHTN OW! YOU BOTH ARE SEMI NAKED!**' His inner screeched, Sasuke thought.. ,_'Inner.. Shut up.._'

_Sakura_ was getting dizzy as she sloped to her right, then she was about to fall, but Sasuke caught her in time again..

"You need to go to sleep," Sasuke whispered.

"No, no!" She whined, waving a sloppy hand in front of his face," I'm not drunk.. I swear! *hic*… Just one more round? Pretty please! Oh I know! *hic* How about me you and.. What's his name?" She scratched her head..," Oh! Suigetyou! Yeah? PLEASE!" She begged,

'_She is so drunk.. She doesn't even know Suigetsu's name.._'.. "No.. You're too drunk," He answered bluntly,

"Mouu! Please, just one round!" She begged, Sasuke sighed shaking his head as he went into the hot springs setting Sakura down and him sitting down afterwards… Suigetsu was sleeping.. And he was snoring.. His face was all beat red..

As Sasuke didn't answer her she called again into his ear," JUST ONE DRINK! ALL OF US!" She shouted, it didn't affect Sasuke, but Suigetsu woke up in a BANG,

"He! You got Sake! And you got Sauce.. Gay!" He cheered drunkly....

Sasuke sighed… Then he smirked to the both of them,

"Alright," He agreed.. A mean, what harm could it do? ….. Just exactly what Suigetsu thought previously…

--

--

--

**Pages: 17……… Wow, I was just planning like, 13 pages.. But I kinda got carried away in the last part.. XD .. I COULDN'T HELP IT! XD =)) **

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SCHOOL IS BACKSKIESSSSSSSS! =(((((((((((((((((**

**HEHE, AND I GUESS COZ OF THT, I'D BE UPATING A LITTLE LATER.. XD LOLers srry xd**

**BTW, AND LIKE, PLS GIV ME IDEAS ABT HOW OR WEN TO SUMMON KATSUYU FOR SAKURA'S LITTLE KITTENS..AND FOR THE EXPLAINING TO WHY SHE ISNT IN KONOHA.. PRETTY PLS! LOL, I WAS ABT TO PUT IT IN THIS CHAPPIE BUT I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW.. XD**

**Your Author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH**

**UPDATED:**

_**Xx-28.07.09-xX**_

**This is the first 10 reviewers, not the best 10 lol**

**REVIEWWWW CO RNNNNNEERR:**

**Izzybell117: **LIK YAYers RIGHT? SASUKE DIDN'T DIE! XD

**Bascketballangel27: **ONCE AGEN, I LOOK FORWARD TO READING UR REVIEWS! XD…. SIGH, WAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT A REVIEWER LIK YU? LOL

**Devils Angel 24-7: **SHOUT TO THE LEFT AND SHOUT TO THE RIGHT, HERES…….UR CHAPTER! XD

**CherryBlossomDemon93: **UR ON THE FIRST TOP TEN! ^^ YAYers!

**xXLittleMissKissXx: **NGAWWS, THNKS FOR RVIEWING!XD

**ShellbyQueen25: **=))))))

**Sasusak4lifeXoXo: **HEHES! RIGHT ON! XD

**Crazycass: **=))))))))

**XJane-chanX: **SASUSAKU!!!!!!!! 4EVA!

**CandyExpress: ** =))))))))…?


	16. NOT A CHAPTER JUST SUMTHING

**Sorry guys, I just need to reply to this anonymous reviewer who flamed me, sure i had previous flames, but this one just hurt me a little too much....**

**FLAME COMMENT FROM: BREATHLESS DEMON**

I think the definition of, "Out of Character" was depicted in your story. This is awful! You can't even write a sentence properly! You have no idea how to write your terrible ideas. Your mindless teenage mush should be saved for your diary. Quit pretending to be Sakura, you'll never get a guy. Period. Stop wasting your time writing your fantasies and take your eyes off the computer screen. You might find yourself a life.

**REPLY TO: BREATHLESS DEMON **

**FIRSTLY, "OUT OF CHARACTER" IS THE WHOLE POINT OR ELSE IT WOULDN'T BE ****MY ****STORY, IT WOULDN'T BE ****MY**** IMAGINATION AND IT WOULDN'T BE ****MY**** CREATIVITY. I'M SORRY IF YOU DISLIKE MY STORY AND FOR WASTING YOUR TIME READING IT, ON TOP OF THAT, ALSO THE TIME AND EFFORT IT TOOK YOU TO WRITE THAT FLAME. AND IF YOU'RE SOMEONE WHO WRITES STORIES TOO THEN DON'T TELL ME TO STOP WRITING MY FANATSIES COS THATS JUST HYPOCRITICAL, AND IF YOU DONT WRITE STORIES THEN DON'T BOTHER READING ANY OF THE STORIES, BCAUSE THIS IS ****FANFICTION****, AND FANFICTION IS ALL ABOUT PEOPLE'S FANATISIES. YOU'RE OFFENDING ALL THE OTHER WRITERS TOO BY SAYING THAT, SO PLEASE, DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY STORY. AND I CERTAINLY WILL NOT STOP WRITING, ONE: BECAUSE I ENJOY IT, AND TWO: I LOVE MY READERS/FANS BECAUSE THEY'RE MY INSPIRATION TO IMAGINE AND WRITE. IF YOU SAY IM WASTING MY TIME WRITING MY STORIES THAT PEOPLE OTHER THAN YOU ENJOY, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE A REALITY CHECK BECAUSE YOU'RE READING IT, SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THE COMPUTER SCREEN. ALSO ANOTHER POINT I WISH TO GET ACROSS IS ABOUT THE COMMENT 'SAVED FOR YOUR DIARY', FANFICTION ****IS**** MY DIARY FOR WRITING MY FANTASIES, AND SO IT SHOULD BE FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL WRITERS. COS IT COMES FROM THE HEART. IM NOT TRYING TO BE SAKURA, I NEVER SED THAT OR INTENDED THAT, I ONLY WRITE ABOUT HER BECAUSE SHE'S MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER. AND I HAVE MANY GUY FRIENDS THAT I ADORE, AS GOOD FRIENDS. NOTHING MEANS OF 'GETTING' THEM. I RESPECT EVERYONE. AND LASTLY, MY LIFE. FULL OF GREAT FRIENDS, LOVING FAMILY, AWESOME READERS AND THE PLEASURE TO WRITE OUT MY FANTASIES, IS MY LIFE. IN MY EYES... A PERFECT LIFE..**

**AND UHH...SITTING ON MY BUM, TYPING FLAME COMMENTS... ISNT THAT A GREAT LIFE ????? *COUGH DOT DOT DOT**

**P.S. YOU'VE GOT THE CAPS LOCK DISEASE TOO OKAY? =)**

**Btw, srry dude, but I deleted ur..Mean comment ;)**


	17. XVI Waking Up To Things

**LOLers... HAV I EVA TOLD YU GUYS THT I LIKED PINK?...........COUGH..**

**HEHES, I HAVENT UPDATED BECAUSEEE.... ..this is the truth..**

**I WAS SICK AND I DIED.. ..**

**I SWEAR, I AINT LYING! V ;)**

**JST JKING. Xd**

**I HAD A VIRUS AND IT DELETED EVERYTHING IN MY COMPUTER..SO I REFORMATTED IT AND BLAH BLAH BLAH... JUST SO LUCKY TO SAVE ALL MY WORK ON MY MP3/USB... THOUGH I SAVED THIS CHAPTER TO THE COMP, SO IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER TO COMPLETE.. XD**

**AND.......... I HAD SCHOOL, SO YEAH.. =) MY EXTREME LATWE UPDATE WAS CAUSED BY THE DEMONIC TEACHERS.....**

**AND FOR THE PPL WHO THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, NO... IT WAS MY COMPUTER!! COZ GUESS WAT?! I GOT A NEW..**

**LAPPPPTOPPP! A TOSHIBA ONE!!... IT EVEN HAS A TOUCH SCREEN!! And yerhs, alot of the advanced stuff..**

**EVEN HAS FINGERPRINT RECOGNISER!! SO COOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!! Tht explains the REALLY REALLY **

**XD**

**MAN, NO ANGRY READERS OUT ON THE RUN TO KILL ME! GREA- AHHH! ON SECOND THOUGHTS............................................**

**WAT A WONDERFUL DAY IT IS....................................THE SUN IS SHINNING, THE BIRDS ARE SINGING.. AND IM JST RUNNING AWAY!! ^^**

**TEEHEEE**

**BTW, SRRY.. BUT THERE'LL BE NO UCHIHA BABIES, BECAUSE BOBBTERIYAKI&ITACHI WENT TO HOLLYWOOD AND YEAH, I CBB GOING THERE! =)**

--

--

**Chapter 16, Waking up to Things**

Sakura opened her eyes revealing her emerald orbs, she noticed that her head felt like it was throbbing continuously. She shut her eyes tightly in pain as she rubbed her head while turning to her right side, but she noticed that something was holding her ankle, and something was holding her wrist in an iron like grip and a muscular leg was pressed across her stomach. Wait.. A LEG?!

.. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" She squirmed as she was trying to get up, but the iron grip on her ankle was too strong as well as the grip on her wrist was too strong to grasp out of.

"What the hell is a foot doing in my hands.. and what am I holding?" A mutter .. Muttered. Sakura felt her arm tugged towards her right as her wrist was held up.. Suigetsu was holding her wrist as he was looking cluelessly at her hand.

"Uhh.. What the heck happene- OWWW!!My head! Don't tell me this is a hangover!" Suigetsu screamed clutching his head, letting go of Sakura's wrist in the process.

"Dude! Why were you holding my leg?! Wait.. !The last thing I remember was playing that drinking game with you! And.. Sasuke!" Sakura murmured. She looked at the leg that was on her and followed its body.. And it was Sasuke... And he was sleeping peacefully.

"I hope we didn't do anything rash... THOUGH IT WOULD'VE BEEN COOL!" Suigetsu said squealing.

The previous night, the three, Sakura, Suigetsu and Sasuke, drunk till they got wasted.. They were sleeping in random directions on the king sized bed, Sakura sleeping sidewards, Suigetsu sleeping upside down.. And Sasuke sleeping.. Normally.

Sakura's eyes twitched as Sasuke's leg seemed to go heavier by the second, she tried to push his leg away, but he moved it back, changing positions... His leg moved to her neck suffocating her, he then grabbed Suigetsu and HUGGED HIM, snuggling into his chest, Suigetsu tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's hug but couldn't,

"Pig chick! I'm not gay! Help me!"

"You.. H....elp m....e! I..Can't... Bre...athe..AN.D... ME...BACK MY...LE..G!." Sakura choked out inhaling as much air as she could... She was just wishing that she could kill Suigetsu for letting her drink... Suigetsu realised that he was still holding her ankle, so he let go straight away.

"U....se your water cha...nging ...thin..gy" Sakura whispered, her cheeks getting red form the lack of air. Suigetsu melted into water and stood up from next to the bed,

"I'm free!" He cheered,

"You dope! He..lp me..!" Sakura breathed out. Suigetsu was thinking, how could he help her? He got water from the kitchen sink and filled it up in a cup and grinned. He splashed the cup of water onto Sasuke's face and Sasuke instantly bolted up, and in the process, letting Sakura breathe once again...

"Air!" She puffed inhaling deeply. Sasuke had a murderous intent around him..

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" He screamed, obvious that he wasn't a morning person. Sakura and Suigetsu winced at his loud voice and they pointed to each other.

"It was Sakura!" Suigetsu stated crossing his arms. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Me?! You were the one! And arghh!" She yelled jumping on Sasuke strangling him into the bed's pillow, "You! You were choking me with that leg of yours! My turn to choke you!" She growled tightening her grip of Sasuke's neck.. Sasuke went blue....

"Le...t go of m..e Sak..ura!" He ordered, Sakura just tightened her grip even more... Sasuke sighed, why couldn't he just use his ninja skills? In invisible speed, Sakura was pinned down by Sasuke who was on top of her,

"Want me to choke yo-" Sasuke got interrupted as Sakura grabbed his hair,

"Sorry Sasuke! But you're messing with a five year old!" Sakura mumbled grinning. Sasuke was holding Sakura's wrist in an iron like grip to stop her form pulling his hair. Sakura grinned once again as she disappeared and reappeared on Sasuke holding him in a headlock. She smirked as he was struggling to get free.

Suigetsu was smiling watching the fight, as his team leader was getting a little more emotional... He thought, '_How cute..._' He chuckled..Then he smirked,

"And Sasuke, you were gay.. YOU HUGGED ME!" Suigetsu exclaimed jumping onto Sakura and Sasuke, making them fall onto the bed in the process again. For a few minutes, they were all fighting.. Kicking, punching, slapping, scratching and headlocking... Then Suigetsu got off of Sasuke and Sakura, he then thought, where the heck was Karin? She would've been sleeping on Sasuke or screaming at Sakura for touching Sasuke by now...He observed the room and saw that there was only Juugo, who was packing his bed, on the single bed.

"Yo Juugo! You know where Karin went? It's weird for her to not be next to Sasuke," Suigetsu asked scratching his head.

"I think she is outside," Juugo stated calmly.

Suigetsu opened the door and his jaw dropped, Karin was tied by her feet.. And she was hanging upside down,

"Suigetsu! I'm going to kill you and that Haruno girl! How could you two tie me up like this?!" She yelled, '_Though if only Sasuke-kun would save me form this._'

Suigetsu looked confused,"What are you talking about? I don't remember doing that to you.. Unless! I was drunk while doing it! Awesome!" He cheered laughing out loud.

"JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Karin shouted angrily. Suigetsu covered his ears as he went deaf.... He made his hand grow a long, sharp nail with his water abilitiy, and he jumped up and cut the rope. Karin fell down with a loud boom.. Because she was fat...

"Not like this! Ow.." She muttered rubbing her head. She got up and punched Suigetsu in his face, the impact was so great that he flew through the wall of their room. Suigetsu's head turned into water but formed back. Karin stiffened when she saw the sight of Sasuke and Sakura,

"You mean, mean little air hogging retard! ARGHHHH!" Sakura muttered pulling Sasuke's hair hardly, but not too much to hurt him.

"What are you doing on Sasuke-kun?!" She yelled at Sakura.

Sakura, who was now pulling Sasuke's ear, stopped and sighed,

"Look Karin, this man here," She said pointing below, of where Sasuke was," Suffocated me in his sleep! SO I'M KILLING HIM!" Sakura shouted, she was on Sasuke's shoulders.. And now she was covering his eyes, Sasuke was crossing his arms like nothing was happening.

"Hn,"

Sakura then thought of an idea as she laughed, she placed her fingers on Sasuke's face and moved his mouth, " Hello, i'm Mr Retard.... And I love to pick my nose, and I love to play with dolls!" Sakura said in a deep voice while moving his lips, Sasuke was sweatdropping as he grabbed Sakura's leg, throwing her up in the air, but catching her bridal style,

"Oi! I could've died if you didn't catch me you know!" Sakura scolded glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked and dropped Sakura onto the king sized bed not so gently,

"I'm taking a shower," He stated walking off into the bathroom..

Now, because Karin wasn't screaming or complaining.. Was because Suigetsu was holding her down covering her mouth with his hand. Suigetsu twitched as Karin was getting a little too violent so he let go and stepped back..

"Hey! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SASUKE-KUN! YOU'D PROBABLY GIVE HIM AIDS OR DISEASES!" Karin burst out. Sakura groaned as she got up, she stuck her tongue out at Karin mischievously. Karin was so angry that it looked like steam was coming out of her ears,

"Shut up you pig!" Karin shouted.

'"Like whatever major loser!" Sakura smirked sticking a 'L' in front of Karin's face.

"You go girl!" Suigetsu cheered from the sidelines.

"Why you little-" Karin got interrupted as Sakura's mood changed,

"I feel like cooking! Who's hungry?" Sakura chirped happily.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Suigetsu screamed like a five year old. Sakura grinned and ran to the kitchen but she stopped looking at herself,

"Umm.. Sui, where did I get this short kimono from? And where did you get that expensive looking yukata!?" She asked cluelessly. Suigetsu looked at himself, then at her, who was wearing a black and pink kimono....He just shrugged,

"You two somehow stole it form the other rooms next door to ours," Karin explained frowning.

"Stole..?" Sakura repeated scratching her head. Suigetsu raised a brow,

"Why didn't Sasuke have new clothes? He was only wearing his normal outfit.. DIRTY ONE TOO! Eww.." Suigetsu mumbled,

"That was because he was saying all these things of too cold to go outside, so he stayed in the room and fell asleep," Karin said pushing her glasses up, then she glared at Suigetsu then at Sakura, "And you two tied me upside down outside our door.." She gritted her teeth.

Suigetsu snickered as he grinned, Sakura felt somewhat happy due to the fact that she did something bad to Karin.

"Anyway, I'll be going.. I'm going to get other clothes for us.." Karin stated, going to Sasuke's travelling bag and getting out some money, she then exited the room.

"Clothes? I hope she buys me something purple.. " Suigetsu mumbled falling onto an orange couch.

"Hmm? How about Juugo?" Sakura said looking at Juugo, who was sitting on the couch next to Suigetsu.

"I'll just.." He thought for a while..

"Oh! I know just the thing!" Sakura grinned, she ran over to the window balcony in the room and pulled out the purple curtain. She then ran behind Juugo, wrapping the purple curtain around him, "There! You have two uhhh.. curtain clothes thingys now!"

Juugo looked at it and smiled, "Nice..." He whispered smiling amusingly.

Suigetsu's stomach then rumbled.... He blushed and looked away as Sakura laughed, she smiled and went back to the kitchen, opening the freezer which was filled with frozen meat, "Guys, what do you want to eat?" She asked looking through the big fridge, "Either Steak, lamb chops, origami with chicken teriyaki.. Or just sushi?" Sakura named. Suigetsu was shaking his had all the way through,

"Can't we just eat all of it? A mean, this is our last day staying here right?" He complained.

"Hmm.. yeah okay then!" She said happily taking all of the frozen meat onto the bench top... She then saw something else in the fridge and pulled it out.." Oh.. and chicken with rice.."

"CHICKEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!" Suigetsu sighed dreamily, "I haven't had that in ages! Yumm!" He cheered drooling,

"Sorry Toilet Paper, but it'll take long since i'm cooking way more than usual.. And especially since i'm only one person!" Sakura said taking all the meat out of the plastic bags, "Gee.. I hope these aren't expired.."

Suigetsu clasped his hands together grinning, "Yosh! Then Suigetsu to the rescue!" He ran into the kitchen and smiled widely, "Gimme something easy to do! I want to eat as soon as possible!! Oh and just to let you know, this is my first ever time of cooking kay? So if this room burns down or anything like that, it isn't my fault!" He yelled excitedly.."So i'm kinda counting on you to also teach me how to cook!"

"Alright, alright.. Chillax.. Hmm.. " Sakura was thinking of what Suigetsu could do....," Oh! Just wash these two cucumbers.. Then peel them.. And tell me when your done..!" She said happily handing him two cucumbers and a chopping board as well as a knife....

He took them all and placed them on the table, and went to the sink and hurriedly washed them thoroughly. He then had one cucumber of the two cucumbers in his hand, and he was in front of the chopping board,

"Pig chick, how the hell do you peel this thing?!" He said pointing to the cucumber that was in his hands. Sakura, who was boiling water in a stove pan, looked over to him,

"You peel it.. With this!" She said taking out a peeler from the cupboard. He took it from her hands and looked at it cluelessly,

"How do you use this?" He asked scratching his head, Sakura sighed as she slapped her forehead mentally,

'_We've got a long way to go.._'

**A few hours later..**

"WE'RE DONE! AND THE ROOM DIDN'T BURN DOWN! AND LIKE OMG! JUST SMELL IT!WE COOKED ALL OF THIS FOOD! AND I DID IT SUCCESSFULL! Though I got these cuts..... !" Suigetsu cheered, but frowned when he saw the scar of the cut he got from attempting to cut the cucumber, the cut wasn't as visible because Sakura had healed it,"Though.. I think I might eat this all, because just like last time, I COULD EAT A HORSE! Like, three hours of starving...." He mumbled..

Sakura was setting up the table with knives and forks as well as plates, she then placed the different types of food onto the table.. She sighed.. "I don't think we could eat all of this.."

"Oh yes we ca-"

"M..Must kill... " Came an interrupted voice from the couch. Sakura and Suigetsu looked at each other with wide eyes, then at Juugo, who was behind them.

Juugo's curse mark was spreading as his eyes were changing.

'_No.. I don't want to kill.. Please, retract.... No kill!_' Sakura heard, her eyes softened, '_That was just his voice just then wasn't it? He really doesn't want to kill.. If only he didn't have that type of curse mark..He would've been such a kind and polite person..._' She snapped back to reality and saw that Suigetsu's whole body was strangling Juugo's body,

"Retract!!! Dude, Juugo, if you're cool, then you won't go on a killing urge yeah?" Suigetsu breathed out, struggling to restrain Juugo,

"He doesn't want to! It's his curse mark that is providing the killing urge! Don't you remember what Karin said?..." Sakura whispered stepping forward hesitantly,

"Alright! Curse mark!" Suigetsu then talked to Juugo's curse mark,"If you're cool, then you will retract!" He said to it, Sakura's eye twitched, as if that would work!..But then she thought of something from her mother..

'_Peace cannot be kept by force Sakura honey, it is only by understanding, and kindness.._' She remembered that memory as it was one of the few words that her mother ever last said to her just a year ago...

"Juugo, you can fight this.. Come on! I know you can! And Suigetsu.. He knows too!" '_I think.. _' "And you know you can too!" She said gently taking steps forward as she was not afraid anymore.. Juugo then hesitated as he clutched his head..

"Kill..Kill..No...No kill.... Kill.... Retract!... Kill..Kill..Kill..Kill!.. KILL!" He shouted growling and he threw Suigetsu off of him, Suigetsu flew and hit the glass door that entered the balcony, he flew onto the balcony and rebound on the tree pot."Oww!" He muttered painfully,

Sakura's eyes widened, she lunged forward to Juugo as he looked at her ferociously,

"Kill a girl! Kill a girl!" He muttered getting his fist up high ready to punch Sakura, Sakura's eyes were worried ,'_This is the only thing I can think of without hurting him. I hope it will work,_'

Sakura was about to push him over with her chakra enhanced fist, but Juugo threw her to where Suigetsu was. Suigetsu, who was wet from the rain outside, was getting up as he observed Sakura,

"You alright?" He asked getting up, Sakura nodded slightly as Suigetsu lunged at Juugo, he attempted to punch Juugo, but Juugo caught his fist and continuously kick him,

"Kill a boy then! A girl after!" Juugo shouted grinning evilly. Suigetsu was about to turn into water but he couldn't as he was too dehydrated, Juugo then slammed his into a wall. Suigetsu's body was dented into the wall as he was aching in every place, his body was filled with bruises and minor cuts.

Juugo smirked as he ran to Suigetsu getting his fist read for a deadly punch to Suigetsu's already bleeding face, Suigetsu waited for the impact as he closed his eyes, but nothing came,

"Stop," A small voice trembled pleadingly. Sakura's face was just centimetres away from Juugo's fist, as her eyes were closed,

"H..Huh?" Juugo whispered, as his curse mark retreated. He then blinked his eyes as he saw a wet Sakura and a wet and bloodied Suigetsu , he then looked around the room which was such a mess..

"D-Did I do this..?" He whispered as he retreated his fist, Sakura was breathing rapidly as her heart was beating fast, her eyes then opened, showing her emerald orbs.

Juugo stepped back, afraid,

"G-Gomen! Really.. I. I'm really... Gomen!" Juugo whispered out, his eyes wide open.

"No! It's okay!.. We're not dead or anything! Don't worry.." Sakura whispered taking steps closer to Juugo, Juugo stepped back,

"I'm a monster.." He mumbled to himself, Suigetsu then fell down from the dented wall and layed face first on the ground,

"Sui!" Sakura called out crouching down to his level turning him around on his back, she put her hands together and her green chakra entered all the wounds that had been inflicted on him by Juugo. Minutes later, all the cuts and bruises were gone as Sakura sighed in relief.

"Oh god.. It really hurts.. It really.. Hurts.." He choked out, Sakura was confused,

"What hurts? You're injuries are all healed! What's wrong!?" Sakura asked worried.

"MY THROAT! I'm so thirsty! Gimme water!" He shouted bolting up, and running to the kitchen sink, he just grabbed a cup and filled it with water and chugging it down his throat,

"Yumm.. Water..." Then he gasped, "HOLY SHIT! IS THE FOOD OKAY!?" He screamed looking at the dinner table, it was just perfectly fine.

"What happened," A masculine voice said. They all turned their heads towards the owner of the voice,

"Well uhh, Juugo kinda went off on his urge to kill just after Suigetsu and I finished cooking the food," Sakuira said pointing to the dinner table, which Suigetsu was at. Suigetsu grinned and sat on one of the chairs, he eyed the variety of food in hunger and picked up his fork.

"Who stopped him," Sasuke asked emotionlessly as he walked to the dinner table sitting down on a chair.

"Pig chick did bro! All she said was stop.. Oh! And hehe, Juugo kinda threw me around, that explains the cracks in the wall!" Suigetsu said happily after swallowing his food. Sakura smiled a little, and walked over to Juugo grabbing his arm,

"W-What are you doing? Don't touch me! I might hurt you!" Juugo stammered afraid as he flinched awa from Sakura's touch, Sakura smiled at him,

"Don't worry, I've stopped you before, and I can do it again.. Come on! Let's eat! I know you're hungry!" Sakura grinned pulling him to the kitchen table.

Juugo stayed quiet as he sat down next to Suigetsu, Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. Sakura grabbed the things needed and served the food professionally onto the five plates evenly and placed it in front of everyone, obviously placing Karin's on the seat that was unoccupied.

"Well, just eat!" Sakura said nervously but sweatdropped as she saw Suigetsu already digging in.

**An hour later...**

BAM

"Guys! Seven strong chakra signals are coming our way at a rapid speed! I think they're after us!" Karin, who was holding a whole load of bags, yelled hurriedly as she shut the door loudly behind her.

"Seven?" Sakura whispered, 'C-Could it be _Team Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi? Wait no, that's more than seven.. Yamato, Sai, Kakashi and Naruto for sure, though.. But who are the other three? I hope they're here to bring Sasuk.... No! What am I thinking! As if it is Konoha nin, I can't get my hopes up, it's probably not Konoha-nin.. Probably just a group of hunter-nin.....Though...I miss.. Them all..._' Sakura's gaze saddened as she placed her chopsticks down on the table. Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu stopped eating and looked up in shock at Karin, Karin threw all the clothes onto the king sized bed and she stared at them all,

"What are you waiting for? We need to pack our things and get out of here!" She screamed quickly walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Sasuke stood up and walked to all the bag of things that Karin threw onto the bed, the bags were full of proper clothes, and travelling backpacks. He stared sorting out the things evenly into the different travelling packs, Suigetsu and Juugo stood up and went to help Sasuke sort the things out.

Sakura stood up slowly and looked at all the food that were on the table, '_There's still so much left, its not good to waste... Just putting them in bento boxes would do... Then we wouldn't have to make a stop for eating on our journey.._' Sakura then looked over to the three boys who were helpless at sorting and packing things... Sakura smiled slightly as she shook her head... She got five bento boxes from the cupboards in the kitchen and placed them on the table of food.

She then started to fill the bento boxes evenly with the remaining food there was...

In the bathroom, Karin was smiling evilly, looking at the product that was in her hand.

Georgia's fragrance

It read. She sprayed the perfume on herself, '_I just need to knock Sakura Suigetsu and Juugo out.. Then Sasuke and I will be together at last!_' She then pushed her glasses up putting the perfume bottle into her pocket and went outside into the room where she saw the rest of Team Hebi ready to go. Sakura grabbed the remaining travelling pack that was on the bed and tossed it to Karin,

"We're moving out.." Sasuke muttered walking to the balcony,

"Sasuke-kun, they're around 3 and a half kilometres away," Karin said looking at him,

"Then Juugo, take out the marking map and pinpoint the closest Akatsuki hideouts we've learned about so far. Karin, how close are they now?" Sasuke said observing the grey sky. Juugo got out the marking map and looked at it as Karin concentrated chakra around her.

"They're about two and a half kilometres away now," Karin answered, "They're tracking us b-"

"That's far! Why do we even have to be so rushy gushy?" Suigetsu exclaimed lazily, interrupting Karin. . Karin ignored him and continued on talking,

"I think it is Konoha-nin, the birds told me that there are six people and one dog," Juugo said butting in while walking closer to Sasuke.

"If it is them, then their mission is most probably to capture me and or bring back Sakura," Sasuke stated emotionlessly. Sakura's eyes widened, '_Konoha-nin? A dog? Probably Kiba and Akamaru is in the Team.. And if Kiba is part of the team, then Hinata and Shino would be there too... .....Then Team 10 and 7 is in the whole team... Then...Yes, then it is them... Naruto..... Just what do I do... I just really want to stay with Sasuke... Because I have longed for him for so long... But I miss the others back in Konoha..... If... But Team Hebi is going to kill Itachi... Aghh... I don't know enough information to be thinking about too many things... Thinking about this later would do..._' Sakura thought with a determined face,

"Sasuke, it is Konoha-nin, Akatsuki members normally travel in two man cells... And also, do you remember Team 10? Hinata, Kiba and Shino?" Sakura asked looking up at Sasuke,

"Aa," He replied simply.

"Well, most probably, the Konoha-nins are them and Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi-sense-.. A mean Kakashi.." Sakura whispered. Sasuke thought for a while,

"So it's Konoha-nin..."

"What do we do? Do we need to ambush them or something?" Karin asked.

"That'd be a waste of time! I don't want to!" Suigetsu muttered.

"Agreed. We won't bother with the Konoha-nin, we only go after Itachi," Sasuke stated,

"They're tracking us by scent... We need to create a diversion...And I've got just the thing..." Karin said, she pulled out a drenched dirty shirt," Juugo can your birds do a job for me?"

"I guess so. What do you need?" Juugo asked politely turning around to Karin.

"Make them carry Sasuke's shirt that is drenchewd with his sweat and scent to the opposite direction we're going," Karin said giving the dirty shirt. '_I have to be smart.. There's no way that the Konoha-nin are going to steal Sasuke-kun from me...._'

"What the hell are you doing carrying that around?" Suigetsu butt in raising his brow. Karin sweat a lot,

"W-What's it to you?" She muttered.

Juugo put his arms out and whistled, two eagles flew onto his arms. He gave them Sasuke's shirt and made some hand motions, the two eagles flew away to the direction Juugo pointed to. Sakura stayed quiet,

"Let's move out according to Juugo's information," Sasuke stated as they all jumped North. But just before they headed up, Sasuke's eyes caught Sakura's miserable and sad eyes.

'_I guess if I end up with Sasule, then let it be...There's no chance of me going back to Konoha.._'

--

--

--

**PAGES: 11 4,500 words!!**

**LIKE SED AGEN, IM REALLY SORRY ABT THE MAJOR LKATE UPDATE.........................................................**

**Signed, your author..**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH**

**UPDATED:**

_**Xx-14.08.09-xX**_

**--**

**--**

**Ummm.. NO REVIEW CORNER FOR THIS CHAPPIE! I JST WANTED TO UPDATE EARLY SO YEAH! ;)**

=))) AND SRRY REVIEWERS WHO ARE LAZY TO NOT LOG IN AND REVIEW ANNOYMOUSLY, BUT I JST FEEL SO SAD AND UNSAFE FROM FLAMES.... REMINDS ME OF CYBERBULLYING YU NOE?!.. SO I BLOCKED THE ANNOYMOUS REVIEWERS =))

NOT MY LIKES, MY FEARS....

=))).. WELL HOPEFULLY, NO MORE MEAN FLAMERS....

**SIGH UMM..**

**TEEHEE? =)))))))**

--

--


	18. ANOTHER AN

**YUP, AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! ;)**

**I JUST GOTTA SA, WEN I WAS BEGINNING TO WRITE CHAPTER 17, I WAS JUST LOST, OF WHERE I WAS UP TO… SO I RE-READ MY WHOLE STORY FROM THE BEGIUNNING…**

**AND I WAS LIKE…**

**=0**

**WTH! I HAD SO MANY SPELLING ERRORS, AS WELL AS STUFF THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!! (I DO FEEL WEIRD AND SAD OF MAKING THAT MUCH OF SILLY MISTAKES! :L**

**SO THT's WHY IM EDITTING MY WHOLE STORY! I'M UP TO EDITTING CHAPTER 5 RIGHT NOW THOUGH I DIDN'T POST IT YET…. SO YEAH, PARTLY BECAUSE OF MY LATE UPDATE, I'M EDITING MY STORY! =))))))**

**FOR THE PPL WHO READ MY STORY AND WAS LIK… WAT THE HCK IS THIS GIRL WRITING?!..... YOU'D BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT I AM EDITTING MY WORK! =DDD**

**THANKS! =))**

**YOUR AUTHOR, **

**PRINCESS PINKSTARHXX**

**=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**PINK FTW!!**


	19. XVII Collision

***ATTENTION***

**MY NEW PENNAME IS iiRoseStar.x3 SO YEAH =))**

**BTW, I HAVENT FINISHED EDITING SO ;) YEAHHHH**

**AS YUU GUYS ALL NOE, I WILL BE UPDATING APPRX. ONCE EVRY TWO WEEKS?(OR MORE, WHO KNOWS! ^^) HEHES, YEAH, TERRIBLY SRRY ABT THT, LIK, I GOT MORE HW(OBVIOUSLY), AND I GO OUT ON THE WEEKENDS, AND AFTER SCHOOL I ALWAYS GO TUTOR OR TO MY DAD'S WORK!!! SO YEAH.. I WON'T BE REPLYING BACK TO THE REVIEWS SINCE IT'D SLOW DOWN THE UPDATES... REALLY SORRY, JST THT THINGS ARE TAKING UP MY TIME.. ^^... SO, EVEN IF I DONT REPLY TO UR REVIEWS, DONT WORRY! I STILL LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YUU! =))**

**HEHEHEHEHEHES, SO........................... I GUESS JST ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! ^^**

**TEEHEE**

--

--

**Chapter 17, Collision**

"We're getting really closer! They're just a kilometre ahead!" Kiba said as he was travelling at full speed with the rest of the Konoha Team.

"Ahh! We will bring them back! As well as capturing Itachi if possible!" Naruto grumbled travelling a little faster as he was very determined. He was travelling in front of Kiba now,

"Hey! Naruto, slow down! I'm the one who is leading! I should be in front!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked, Kiba then stopped running and landed on a tree as the rest of the Team did, Akamaru barked a few more times,

"You're right! There are more scents of Sasuke now that are travelling at all different directions!" Kiba said as he sniffed the air.

"Damn, they must've realised that we were tracking them by scent...And they managed to fool us..." Kakashi whispered,

"But how could the-" Naruto was cut off as Kakashi said,

"I have no idea, though my guess would be that they have a ninja who excellent at extreme chakra-sensing..."

"But Sakura-chan might be it!" Naruto muttered.

"Yes, it's a possibility, though, her range is only approximately a one kilometre radius.. We are just a little over two kilometres away from them, so she couldn't have known... "

"So? What do we do? If we split up again, there's no point since only I can sense them out! Which scent do I go with?!" Kiba yelled.

"Well.. if there are too many scents, then we need a lot of people!" Naruto positioned his hands in a stance and called out,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And after, many of Naruto's shadow clones appeared.

"YOSH! SPLIT!" Naruto cried to his shadow clones as they all separated to different directions. The real Naruto stayed with the rest of the group,"Now all we need to do is wait.." He muttered..But then he growled,"Kakashi-sensei, actually, I'll go spilt up too!" He disappeared at lightning speed before Kakashi could even reply.

"Damn, he's the jinchuriki.. The Akatsuki are after him! He can't go alone!" Yamato exclaimed looking at Kakashi, Kakashi said nothing as he placed his index finger over his lips and pointed to the bushes behind him. A shadowy figure jumped out as the wind blew,

"It's been a long time..." The figure said, Kakashi widened his eyes, '_Th-That voice!_'

The figure took off his hood to reveal....

Yakushi Kabuto

WITH NARUTO

Naruto ran at full speed looking left and right... "Damn... What's the point in this! I can't sense at all where the multiple scents of Sasuke are! Why didn't I think-" He got cut off as he heard a ruffle underneath him, he hid behind a tree and peered over, in the shadows, was a figure.. With Sharingan eyes. '_Sh-Sharingan?!_' Naruto thought.

He looked deep into the Sharingan eyes but looked away as he remembered that he wasn't suppose to look into them as he'd be in a genjutsu straight after. The shadow figure then stepped out into the light, Uchiha Itachi it was.

"Show yourself, Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi said sternly. Naruto stepped away from the tree, showing himself,

"Finally gonna capture me?" He said angrily.

"No, I merely want to talk with you," Itachi said simply. Then, from the back, two Naruto shadow clones, appeared behind him, kunais in each of their hands, Itachi effortlessly threw kunais at them without looking as they disappeared in a poof. He then held his index finger out from his Akatsuki cloak.

"Like i'm going to fall for that!" Naruto grumbled. '_When you're on a 1 on 1 situation with Uchiha Itachi, it'd be best to run, if it's a 2 on 1 situation with him, attack him from behind..._' Jiraiya's words echoed throught his head.

"I see you've learned something about the Sharingan, so why aren't you running away?" Itachi stated emotionlessly. Naruto smirked,

"Because, when there's me, there can be one to a thousand! And I can't afford to run away since I need to capture you in order to bring Sasuke back!"

"What is it exactly... That about my brother, make you care about him so much?" Itachi asked.

"It's because.... He's my friend! And he's like my brother! And i'm a better brother to him than you ever were!" Naruto cried out charging straight on in front of Itachi. He then halted to a stop as everything changed... The sky turned red as the clouds turned black, Naruto then looked over to Itachi who was disappearing slowly into ravens.

"Wh-What?" Naruto whispered.

"Uzumaki, the moment you looked into my eyes previously, you entered my dimension..." Itachi's voice echoed from around him. Naruto looked terrified as he knew it'd become impossible to break out of the genjutsu......(**My story is going to be similar to the manga, though.... Alot of changes are made....SO DON'T COMPLAIN.. ;) **)

**With Team Hebi...**

"I told the eagles to rip the clothing of yours and split it to many different directions to make it harder for them to track us, Sasuke," Juugo whispered as Team Hebi was travelling throughout the tall forest trees.

"Okay," Sasuke, who was in the lead, replied.

"Sasuke-kun! They're travelling very fast! An- There are... A thousand of them? Wait... there is six of them in a group.. And they're standing still as the one thousand bunches are somewhere else.. With a different and stronger chakra..." Karin whispered.

'_It's Naruto.. His Kage Bunshins.. But who is the other person?..._' Sakura thought worriedly.

"It's just shadow clones jutsus! Gee, it's common sense ya know?" Suigetsu exclaimed from behind them all.

"Wait! The a thousand group disappeared!" Karin muttered getting confused . Sasuke halted to a stop, '_It must be Naruto, but who is the other chakra?_' The rest of Team Hebi halt to a stop also,

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"Juugo come here, I need to work something out on the map with you, Suigetsu, Karin, Sakura.. Go rest.. I guess we'll have an extra early lunch break...."

Karin sat down sighing as she gazed at Sasuke form behind him. Suigetsu shrugged and walked to a river that was near them to refill his canteen bottle... Sasuke and Juugo begun talking about their plans as Sakura's posture weakened.

'_I want to see Naruto's stupid face again....Sai's annoying fake smile.. Kakashi's stupid mask..Ino's annoying rambling...And Tsuande-sama's drunkness..Should I run away from Team Hebi? A mean, the search party from Konoha... They wouldn't ever give up since Naruto is there.....I need space to think..._' Sakura walked among the trees into an open big grassfield with lots of flowers. There were hills, windmills... And birds flying together, Sakura smiled.. The scene looked so beautiful.

She sat down on the green grass and laid on it, her back touching it... She looked up to the sky and saw that there were pretty clouds. She just peacefully watched the clouds, making animals out of them in her mind......Man this really reminded the times she spent with Shikamaru, watching the clouds lazily... She saw a dragon that was breathing fire, sheep jumping over a fence, cats sleeping curled up in a ball... Sakura's eyes then widened.. '_Shiru and Kiru!_' She quickly did a series of handsigns and bit her finger and slammed her right hand on the ground, a poof radiated as Sakura took a few steps back. The smoke disappeared as a human sized Katsuyu appeared.

"Sakura-san! I was beginning to wonder if you ever were going to summon me back..!" Katsuyu said quietly as she ducked her head down revealing Shiru and Kiru, Sakura gasped and quickly grabbed her two kittens, hugging them close to her chest, she received weak purrs from them. Sakura's gaze then saddened,

"Gomen, I guess I'll explain it to you now..." And so, Sakura explained her whole situation to Katsuyu..".........So that's why I'm not in Konoha.. I just don't know if I should go back or not, because... I really.. Want to be with Sasuke..." Sakura whispered as the wind danced with her long pink hair....

"Sakura-san, you must understand that the people back in Konoha miss you all very much, especially Naruto and Tsunade-sama...." Katsuyu said in her usual calm tone. Sakura put Shiru and Kiru within her black cloak, resting them on her shoulders. She sat down and hugged her knees, digging her face into them.

"I'm just so lost.. I want to be with Sasuke, but at the same time I want to be with the people back in Konoha...." She breathed out as she brang her head up staring at the flowers that were moving due to the wind,"What should I do?.... Katsuyu.."

"Well, I guess it is your choice if you should stay with Sasuke-san or not.. After all, it is your life..." Katsuyu replied.

"Would you... Would you tell Tsunade-sama about what happened with me?.." Sakura asked,

"Yes, but if you don't wish for me to, I will not,"

"I just really want to meet Naruto, Tsunade-sama, and all the other people.... I just miss them so much..." Sakura whispered as she layed on her back, careful not to squish her kittens. She looked up to the blue and cloudy sky. She sighed as she closed her eyes, she could feel tears coming...She started to sob as she got up,

"The others would wonder where I had been all this time..I.. I better go off now Katsuyu," Sakura stated gloomily dusting the grass off of her.

"Do you wish for me not to tell Tsunade-sama?" Katsuyu asked, Sakura walked away...

"No, at least not yet... I just need time to make the decision... Arigatou Katsuyu, you are dismissed..." Sakura whispered not looking back,

"Goodbye..Sakura-san..." Katsuyu said poofing away.

**With Sasuke and Suigetsu, 15 mintues earlier.....**

"......And that is where Itachi might be.. He spends the whole day there every time there is a full moon..And tonight is going to be a full moon....... The Uchiha Hideout..." Sasuke explained to Juugo, and Suigetsu who joined in. Sasuke pointed to a spot on the marking map and stood up.

"Hai," Juugo and Suigetsu chorused together. Juugo took the marking map and rolled it up into a scroll, he put it into his backpack and stood up as well,

"I just want to have a little time with my friends...I'll be back shortly" He said referring to the animals in the forest, he walked away leaving tracks of his big footprints.

"Where did Sakura go?" Suigetsu asked looking at all directions, he dumped his sword and backpack down on the tree branch. Sasuke did the same, but a little more gentle. He walked away to the direction Sakura went to, of where he saw her go previously. He turned his head back waiting for Suigetsu to come, Suigetsu looked at his belongings which were on the tree branch.

"Who's going to look after our things?" He asked,

"Karin, come up here," Sasuke demanded to Karin who was gazing dreamily at Sasuke on the forest floor. She snapped out of her gaze as she jumped up latching onto his arm. Sasuke stepped back a little,

"Look after our things," He ordered, Karin ignored him as she then latched her legs onto his legs, Sasuke twitched,

"Karin! Get off me!" Sasuke muttered, Sugietsu rolled his eyes as he shoved Karin off of Sasuke,

"Come on cow, look after our things while we go look for Sakura," Suigetsu begged. Karin then thought of a plan as she silently walked to Suigetsu's and Sasuke's things,

"Kay," She said a little too sweet. Suigetsu shrugged as he and Sasuke continued to walk.

Karin smirked, '_Let's see what Sasukle-kun has in his bag...Kukukuku..._' She chuckled mentally.

--

--

"...Yes, but if you don't wish for me to, I will not," Sasuke and Suigetsu heard a different voice that was Sakura..

"I just really want to meet Naruto, Tsunade-sama, and all the other people.... I just miss them so much..." They heard Sakura whisper. There was a pause as they heard a quiet sob. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt creep up inside his heart..As his gaze hardened...

"The others would wonder where I had been all this time..I.. I better go off now Katsuyu," Sakura's voice whispered. Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at each other,

"Is..Is she planning something with an enemy?" Suigtsu whispered quietly. Sasuke shrugged slightly as the two saw Sakura and a human sized white and blue slug.

"Do you wish for me not to tell Tsunade-sama?" The slug said. They saw Sakura walking away towards their direction, so they jumped up high into the trees and concealed their chakra.

"No, at least not yet... I just need time to make the decision... Arigatou Katsuyu, you are dismissed..." Sakura whisperd not looking back.

"Goodbye..Sakura-san..." The slug said poofing away. Sasuke activated his Sharingan in the shadows and his eyes slightly widened at the sight of seeing Sakura's tears, '_Is.. Is Sakura crying?...Because she is not with Konoha?_' He then saw the retreating back of Sakura.....He felt very guilty now, he didn't really care much about the fact that she might have been giving information to one of their current enemies.

"We need to go back Sasuke! We can't let Sakura know that we saw her spilling information out to our enemy!" Suigetsu exclaimed jumping on the trees back to their place.

"Aa," Sasuke replied following pursuit. They reached back to where the were in time before Sakura arrived there. They saw Karin standing on the tree branch meditating and Juugo coming back from his talk with his animal friends.

"We should get going," Sasuke stated as he saw Sakura come back. Sakura gasped as she quickly rubbed away her tears, Sasuke stared at her nodding, in silent language, Sakura knew that he was asking her, 'Are you alright?', she nodded back.

And so, they departed for the Uchiha Hideout altogether, Sasuke leading, and the rest behind him. A few hours passed as the clouds disappeared, the bright sunny sun shining down on the Earth... Suigetsu began to dehydrate as he slowed down, being the last in the lead...

"Sasuke..." He took a breath to breathe,"Where is the Uchiha Hideout again? I'm.. Getting really tired and thirsty..." He shouted, Sakura got out her canteen bottle and wordlessly passed it behind her, Sugietsu caught it with ease and gulped it down quickly,

"Arigatou, though I'm still tired!..." He breathed out,

"It's your damned sword! Why do you even bother with it?!" Karin snorted, Suigetsu scowled as he picked up his pace. Sakura saw an old looking building in the middle of nowhere,

"Is that the Uchiha Hideout?" She asked,

"Aa," He stopped in front of the old building and faced them, "You guys wait out here until I give you the signal," The rest of Team Hebi nodded and they watched Sasuke enter the building....

Sasuke entered and observed the building, there were spider webs, the walls were dusted, there wasn't much light as the sunlight only came in from the entrance. The building was completely sealed.... Sasuke stood still, activating his Sharingan.. Making it easier to see in the dark. He saw nothing that resembled Itachi..... He flickered his chakra giving his signal to his teammates. Karin, Sakura, Juugo and Suigetsu appeared suddenly behind Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun, I don't feel any chakra at all in this building besides ours... Itachi isn't here...." Karin stated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, '_I don't get it, what is so important that Itachi hasn't come to the Uchiha Hideout?!_' Sasuke had a pissed expression on his face, he turned around walking out the building angrily, the rest knew to follow him so they did.

"Everybody split up and gain information of Itachi again... And use these to stay in touch, if you see Itachi, flicker your chakra as wide as you can," Sasuke ordered tossing radio earpieces to each of them, they all caught them and put them on around their necks. Sasuke disappeared in a whirl of wind followed by Karin and Juugo, Suigetsu disappeared in water as Sakura just stayed still..She took a step forward about to head off, but she looked back at the Uchiha Hideout, she had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. She shook her head, what could be so bad?

She disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms leaving no trace of ever being there.

She reappeared in the middle of the forest on a gigantic grey boulder. She jumped up high into the trees and jumped from tree to tree at a stable pace with a determined face on show. '_I will help Sasuke complete his goal of killing his brother whom murdered the whole Uchiha clan...I will..._' She thought determinedly. She sped up her speed and her eyes widened as she sensed Nauto's familiar chakra come into her range from the East. She jumped from tree to tree at full speed East and looked high and low.

"Naruto? Naruto!" She called out, she then spotted an orange and black figure laying on the dirt ground. She quickly jumped down and knelt down to Naruto shaking his shoulders gently as she saw his eyes closed,

"Naruto! Naruto!" She cried, her heart was beating quickly , '_Wh-What happened?!_' She felt Naruto's chakra as her eyes slightly widened,' _His chakra is disturbed... That means a genjutsu..._'

"Kai!" She said as she put her hands together. She tapped her index and middle finger on Naruto's neck and waited for a response. As there was none, she got confused, '_It's a genjutsu isn't it? Why isn't he waking up then?_' then her eyes widened once more, '_If this.. C-Could it be It-_'

"Haruno Sakura," She heard behind her, she gasped as she was frozen to her spot. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out, she span around and jumped back a few meters looking at her opponents feet,

"A smart kunoichi," Itachi stated emotionlessly. Sakura gritted her teeth as she positioned herself in an offensive stance.

"What did you do with Naruto?!" Sakura demanded,

"He is in my world of Tsukuyomi,"Itachi said standing still.

"Take him out of it! Now!" Sakura exclaimed taking out her kunai from her kunai holster.

"You will have to beat me first.. Haruno,"

Sakura frowned as she threw her kunai at invisible speed aiming at Itachi's heart. Itachi jumped out of the way and with lightning speed, appeared behind Sakura, Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Itachi coming straight towards her with his leg ready for a round house kick. Sakura knew that she had no time to jump away so she crossed her arms blocking the kick, but from the impact, she flew back a few meters landing with a crouch on her two legs. Sakura charged at Itachi and brought chakra forth to her fist, Itachi 'hn'ed, '_How foolish, charging straight on to her opponent..._' His eyes then narrowed as she did not intend to hit him, but the ground. As she did, she quickly jumped onto a tree branch and jumped up higher getting a bird's eye view of the dust and rocks flying up. She spotted Itachi and jumped in mid-air to the middle and attached explosive tags to her kunai and threw it in the clouds of dust.

There was a loud explosive sound. Sakura landed on a tree branch and observed the battle area, Itachi was in the middle, but he seemed to be not affected by the explosive at all, Sakura grumbled as she breathed in and out slowly, '_I don't have any plans! What do I do?_'

"Hmm.. Foolish," Came a voice behind her, on instinct, her head snapped backwards looking into the eyes of the enemy.

Sharingan.

Sakura gasped and then snapped her eyes shut remembering that she would be stuck in his genjutsu if she did look into her eyes... She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Itachi wasn't there, she sighed in relief but her heart froze when the sky turned red and the surrounds turn black and white....She then found herself on a cross, arms strapped tight. She looked down at where Itachi was,

"You are now in my world of Tsukuyomi... You will endure 3 days of torturing.. But not much since I will need you alive for my plans...Though, since you have already encountered my Sharingan, you will die after these three days are after since you are not a Sharingan user." Itachi said, Sakura could only hear fading voices of his as he had a katana in his hand. He sliced her arm first, then neck.. Then stomach, but he did not stab, as he needed her alive,

'_He isn't stabbing me on purpose in my vital organs because he needs me alive... This is exactly a torture that is meant for a slow killing..._'

Itachi did not slice her skin quickly and painlessly, but instead, slowly and more painful.... Sakura wanted to scream out loud, it hurt so much.. But she bit her lips as she did not want to show Itachi her pain.

Itachi kept on cutting..and cutting.. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her vision was very blurry.... Her eyes were dropped, lifelessly looking at Itachi who was emotionless....

"J-Just what do you intend to d-do with me..?" Sakura whispered painfully.

"I will explain... But not now," Itachi replied.

As 3 days past in the Tsukuyomi world, Sakura was still alive, though only barely... She just stared at the ground miserably; she was going to die even though she endured the torturing... Just what could she do? There was nothing she could do... She closed her eyes, then pictures of Naruto's smiling face..And Sasuke's emotionless face popped up.... She opened her eyes in determination,

"Itachi.... You're messing with the wrong person... " She smirked as her bangs covered her eyes. Itachi narrowed his eyes,

"This is my world, I control it however I lik-"

"SHANNARO!!!" Came a dominant voice from behind Sakura's cross. Itachi stepped back as he saw a gigantic replica of Sakura, but the only difference was that it had 'Inner Sakura' written on it's forehead.

"What is that.." Itachi whispered. Inner Sakura grabbed hold of Itachi in her hands and squeezed him.

"You! You better get us out of here, or you're going to die, IN YOUR OWN WORLD!" Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"Two souls? Impossible..."Itachi muttered. The real Sakura gritted her teeth as she was bleeding a little too much... She felt pain all over her body.....'_Is three days in Itachi's dimension only going to be not even less than a second in the real world?.._' She thought wincing.

"GET US OUT OF HERE," Inner Sakura screamed, tightening her grip on Itachi, making his airway blocked. Itachi frowned as he did not want to be beaten in his own world, he struggled at the slightest but knew that it would not work, he had no choice but to dispel the genjutsu,

'_Either way if I dispel the jutsu, she will die because she doesn't have Sharingan trained eyes..._' Itachi thought.

Sakura slowly saw the world changing back to the normal one.. She quickly crouched down and grabbed hold of her arm's cut. She looked at all the injuries she had on her body, only cuts... But there were so many.....Then, she suddenly felt very weak and dead as her body fell backwards, since she was high up in the trees, she knew that it'd be the end for her. Her body was.. Dead, she couldn't feel it anymore due to the blood gushing out too much...

She knew that she needed to at least tell Sasuke that Itachi was here before she died... She pressed the button on her earpiece,

"Sas...Sasuke... Itachi is at where I am... When you come here.. I won't be.. No more... The world of Tsukuyomi was jus..t too much... Goodbye Sasuke.. See you.. In the next life..." She whispered into her earpiece......

"What?! Itac- What was no more?! Tsy?! Did yo-" Sasuke got cut off from the earpiece...

"Goodbye Sasuke," She repeated. She used the last of her chakra and spreaded it out as far as she could.... She could see the ground coming.... She was accepting death...

--

--

--

**PAGES: 10**

**I MUST THANK SHELBYQUEEN25 FOR SOME OF THE IDEAS FROM THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITHOUT HER, II WOULD'VE BEEN LIK... WAT DO I WRITE?!*BANGS HEAD ON TABLE*.... SO, THANK HER FOR THIS CHAPTER'S CONTENTS! ^^**

**HEHES....**

**&&REAL REAL SRRY ABT SPELLING ERRORS OR GRAMMAR PUNCTUATIONS AND STUFF... ITS JST THT I HAV NO TIME TO EDIT! ;)**

**Signed, your author,**

**PRINCESS PINKSTARH**

**Updated:**

_**Xx-27.08.09-xX**_

**TEEHEE**

--

--


End file.
